Carib Islander
by Snape4Ever1
Summary: Tout irait pour le mieux si je n'avais pas été emprisonnée durant 8 années à Azkaban, que Dumbledore ne m'avait pas libéré et si je n'étais pas contrainte de vivre 2 mois avec l'homme le plus désagréable de cette terre ! [FIC TERMINEE]
1. Retour à la vie

Carib Islander

La partie de moi qui avait été élevée dans la droiture et l'honnêteté accueillit le verdict et la condamnation qui lui correspondait, la prison à perpétuité, comme une juste pénitence pour mes péchés. L'autre partie devint rouge de rage. Et croyez-moi quand je vous le dis, la couleur de la rage est le rouge. Tout vif et luisant, comme un sang fraîchement versé.  
Et si le rouge est la couleur de la fureur, la couleur du désespoir est le gris. Un gris industriel, comme dans la peinture écaillée qui orne l'intérieur de ma nouvelle demeure, la prison d'Azkaban. C'est la couleur des espoirs perdus et des rêves anéantis. C'est la teinte mate et monochrome de la perte de l'innocence.

Comment j'en suis arrivée là ? Bonne question à laquelle je vais vous répondre. Je n'avais que 15 ans lorsque l'irréparable s'est produit. Ma mère, descendante d'une longue lignée de sorciers était une source de chaleur et de gentillesse intarissable que moi et mon frère adorions. Kyle était mon frère aîné, âgé d'une dizaine d'années de plus que moi, il avait hérité du caractère conciliant et chaleureux de notre mère. Quant à notre père… il était la source de tous nos ennuis. Je n'ai découvert qu'assez tard qu'il était un mangemort redoutable par son manque de sang froid, sa cruauté et sa violence sans pareille. Tout s'est passé si vite ce soir là qu'il me serait impossible de tout raconter dans les détails. Mon père avait demandé à s'entretenir avec Kyle d'une affaire importante. Rapidement, des cris de colère et d'injures ont pris place dans la petite pièce et lorsque ma mère ouvrit la porte dans l'espoir de les calmer, tout ce que nous vîmes ne fut qu'un éclair vert, et le corps de Kyle étendu sur le sol, les yeux dans le vague. Je me souviens encore parfaitement du hurlement de ma mère devant le spectacle, de ses larmes qui coulaient abondamment entre deux sanglots et la rage avec laquelle elle se jeta sur mon père dans l'espoir de le blesser. Non, de le tuer. Je me souviens parfaitement aussi de la violence avec laquelle il l'avait rejeté au sol, la ruant de coups et d'injures. Je me souviens de ses paroles qui répétaient sans cesse que nous n'étions qu'un poids pour lui, une écharde dans sa main qui l'empêchait d'agir comme il le voulait. Et je me souviens du regard implorant de ma mère dans ma direction alors que la vie s'échappait doucement d'elle. La suite n'est qu'une succession d'évènements brouillés et ceux qui m'ont examiné m'ont dit être atteinte d'amnésie. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce soir là, ma vie bascula complètement, du tout au tout.

Les juges ne trouvant que moi sur les lieux du carnage, sans aucune égratignure et totalement perdue leur suffirent à tirer leurs propres conclusions de l'histoire. Je fut déclarée coupable du meurtre de deux membres de ma famille par un sortilège impardonnable, ce qui me valut la prison à perpétuité. Il y a encore beaucoup de chose qui m'échappent à ce jour, et cette nuit où mon existence a basculé, il s'y est produit quelque chose dont je ne connaîtrais probablement jamais la nature. C'est bien là mon seul regret.

Durant les huit premières années après que j'ai passé les portes en acier cabossées pour entrer ici, le gris est devenu plus une bénédiction qu'une malédiction, mais lorsque j'ai posé les yeux sur cette couleur pour la première fois, j'ai éprouvé cette étrange sensation d'un souffle de vent puissant et violent, qui se serait dressé et aurait foncé sur moi, m'emportant avec lui pour se perdre dans une contrée inconnue. D'une étrange façon, cette sensation m'était presque familière, comme si cela m'était arrivé auparavant dans une vie antérieure inconnue.  
  
Bon, normalement, je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui croit au karma et aux vies antérieures ou à la projection astrale, mais si, du plus profond de mon subconscient je peux retirer du bien-être dans ce naufrage, je suis plus qu'heureuse de faire avec. Cette sensation m'a permis de rester saine d'esprit au cours des premiers mois de ma nouvelle incarcération. Puis les mois se sont transformés en années, et les années en rayures que je marquais sur les murs de ma cellule afin de garder une notion du temps correcte. Et puis il faut dire ce qu'il est : ça m'occupait. 

Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne sais toujours pas par quel miracle j'ai pu tenir 8 ans dans cet enfer de lamentations, de folie et de morosité. Je ne sais pas non plus comment ce miracle est arrivé… mais il est arrivé un jour par le biais d'une simple lettre. Une simple lettre avait de nouveau fait basculer ma vie, pour la seconde fois. Le directeur de la prison m'en fit part immédiatement et sans plus comprendre le charabia ministériel de la lettre j'étais mise à la porte de la prison. Tout ce que j'avais pu comprendre dans le flot abondant de paroles du petit homme chauve qui dirigeait la prison, c'était qu'un certain Dumbledore avait intercédé en ma faveur et pu prouver au moyen d'aides extérieures mon innocence sur l'hécatombe qui s'était abattue sur ma famille quelques années auparavant.

J'avais la désagréable impression d'être un vulgaire objet soufflé au gré du vent sur des sentiers inconnus. Ce n'était pas que cela me déplut de franchir les lourdes portes de la prison d'Azkaban et de sentir le soleil sur mon visage pour la première fois en huit longues années, mais je ne comprenais décidément plus rien à ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je fermais les yeux, appréciant cette brise légère qui venait balayer mon visage. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais là, les yeux fermés devant la triste bâtisse qui m'avait ouvert ses portes autrefois et je m'en fichais pas mal. Ce ne fut qu'un toussotement qui me fit prendre conscience que je n'étais pas toute seule comme je l'avais cru l'espace d'un instant.  

Je tournais la tête, les yeux de nouveaux ouverts sur le monde et sa réalité. Devant moi se tenait un homme d'âge mûr, une longue barbe blanche tombant sur sa grande robe bleue nuit et son regard pétillant visible derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Je restais presque muette devant la prestance que l'homme dégageait. 

« Tu as bien changé depuis tout ce temps, Mary. » Dit-il finalement au bout de quelques minutes de contemplation.

« Je… Qui êtes-vous ? » 

Un sourire triste pointa sur son visage et il s'approcha calmement vers moi.

« Ainsi les rumeurs étaient vraies, tu as perdu la mémoire… Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, l'école de magie dans laquelle tu as fait tes études autrefois. »

« Poudlard… » Le mot me disait vaguement quelque chose en effet. Je l'avais connu, oui mais impossible de mettre une image ou un nom sur quoi que ce soit de cette période de ma vie. Mes souvenirs ne se résumaient qu'à cette soirée d'automne tragique où j'avais tout perdu.

« Viens, je t'emmène dans un endroit où nous pourrons discuter devant une bonne tasse de thé. L'endroit ici n'est guère propice à une discussion. » Sa voix était douce et calme, poussant mon esprit à lui faire confiance.

J'acquiesçais doucement et il me sourit, posant sa main sur mon épaule. 

Tout se passa très vite, et lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'étais dans une pièce assez vaste, encombrée d'objets tous plus insolites les uns que les autres. C'était assez fascinant pour moi qui n'avais rien connu d'autre que les murs gris de ma cellule durant huit années. Le vieil homme se plaça derrière le large bureau qui ornait la pièce et fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette un plateau de thé fumant, indiquant d'un petit signe de la main que je pouvais me servir ce que je fit. 

« As-tu un endroit où aller maintenant que tu es libre Mary ? » 

Je levais les yeux de ma tasse au goût de framboise.

« Non… » Et c'était la vérité, j'étais complètement larguée et il était tout simplement hors de question que je retourne dans ce qui avait été par le passé mon ancienne demeure familiale. 

« Je vois, je m'y attendais. »

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous sortie d'Azkaban ? Excusez-moi mais pour être franche je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe. »

« Cela fait huit ans que j'essaye de t'en sortir. Je sais que tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là. J'ai plusieurs relations qui ont confirmé ce que je savais déjà : Tu étais incapable de tuer qui que ce soit. Il ne me restait plus qu'à avancer des preuves pour te sortir de là et je suis navré que cela ai mit autant de temps. »

« Je vous dois ma liberté, merci. » La réponse sincère m'émut plus que je ne m'y attendais. C'était tout de même étrange de savoir que quelqu'un avait crut en moi pendant tout ce temps.

Je bus une autre gorgée de mon thé, laissant mon regard vagabonder de nouveau sur la pièce. Mon attention se posa sur un vieux chapeau et attisa ma curiosité ce qui n'échappa pas au regard amusé de Dumbledore.

« C'est le choixpeau, son rôle est de répartir les élèves de première année dans les quatre maisons de Poudlard. » 

« Oh… et quelles sont-elles ? »

« Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. »

Oui, ces noms me revenaient à l'esprit doucement, mêlant nostalgie et fascination sur ce passé qui m'échappait encore.

« Et j'étais dans quelle maison ? » osai-je demander.

« Vous étiez à Serpentard »

Le vieil homme se leva dans ma direction, un sourire doux et confiant.

« Viens, je vais te montrer où tu vas loger pendant quelque temps. Je ne peux pas te garder ici pour le moment et il serait mieux pour toi de te reposer un peu pour le moment. Il faut que tu réapprennes à utiliser la magie et il saura parfaitement s'occuper de toi. »

« Qui ça ? »

« Celui qui a pu avancer les preuves nécessaires à ta libération, ton ancien directeur de maison, Severus Rogue. »

Severus Rogue, un nom bien familier à mes souvenirs. J'ignorais encore pourquoi mais il ne m'inspirait pas franchement la quiétude que dégageait Dumbledore. Sans un mot de plus, je me levais, prête à partir encore une fois et je regardais la pièce une dernière fois. Le cœur serré, j'avancais vers le directeur qui reposa sa main sur mon épaule. Cette fois ci, je tentais de garder les yeux ouverts et cela me parut étrange, j'avais l'impression de glisser dans une lumière blanche. 

Lorsque je sentis de nouveau la terre ferme sous mes pieds je fut surprise de nous retrouver dans un endroit très… rustique. C'était réellement un paysage de toute beauté qui suspectait en même temps quelque chose de mystérieux. De grandes plaines s'étendaient tout autour de nous et je pouvais voir au loin la mer et le bruit fracassant des vagues sur les rochers sonnait à mes oreilles comme un grondement subtil et tranquille. Nous étions sur un petit chemin en terre, au bout duquel se trouvait une maison aux murs de pierre. C'était assez irréel quand j'y repense… Dumbledore me regarda en souriant.

« Bienvenue en Irlande Mary. »

Comme si les mots sortaient tout seuls de ma gorge, je ne pu m'empêcher de murmurer, comme pour ne pas troubler la quiétude des lieux « C'est magnifique… »

« Oui, je comprends qu'il aime cet endroit. Allons, viens avant d'attraper froid. »

Je le suivis sur le petit sentier, nos pas fendant la légère brume qui recouvrait le sol, rythmés par le rugissement lointain des vagues. Arrivés devant la maison qui était plus grande qu'il ne m'avait semblé lorsque je l'avais vue au loin, Dumbledore frappa deux coups sur la porte et me fit un léger clin d'œil.

« Surtout, ne te fie pas aux apparence Mary, il est un peu ronchon mais pas méchant du tout. »

La remarque si elle était faite pour me rassurer n'eut pas le but escompté. Ma première impression de ce moment fut assez catastrophique en fait. La porte s'ouvrit un peu brusquement, laissant apparaître un homme assez grand, aux cheveux noirs et au teint blême. Il parut tout d'abord surprit de la visite de Dumbledore et lorsque son regard se posa sur moi… Comment décrire ce regard ? Stupéfaction, incrédulité, panique, dégoût ou colère ? Je n'arrivais pas à dire ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce moment là si ce n'est que ma venue ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Son regard se posa sur Dumbledore, puis moi, puis encore Dumbledore. Il ne comprenait pas plus que moi la situation je crois.

« Bonjour Severus. Nous permettez-vous d'entrer ? »

Dans un geste de la main et sans cesser de me dévisager, il nous fit entrer. L'endroit était assez spacieux, et bien que peu meublé, il se dégageait des lieux une harmonie pas désagréable. J'entendis la porte se refermer un peu brusquement derrière moi et je sursautais, trop nerveuse pour contrôler mes gestes. Dumbledore s'était avancé dans la pièce et se retourna vers moi, un regard confiant. Notre hôte lui, était nettement moins détendu et attendait visiblement des explications, les bras croisés.

« Severus, voici Mary Quant. Mary Quant, voici Severus Rogue. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Je croyais qu'une fois sortie VOUS vous occuperiez d'elle. A Poudlard ! » ne manqua t-il pas de préciser à l'attention de Dumbledore qui ne paraissait pas plus embêté que ça de la situation. 

« Severus, vous savez très bien que dans l'état actuel des choses je ne peux pas m'occuper d'elle à Poudlard. De plus vous êtes son directeur de maison et de ce fait, la seule personne en qui elle puisse réellement compter pour le moment. »

« Et qu'attendez-vous de moi au juste ? »

« Que vous la logiez quelques temps, elle n'a nulle part où aller et ses pouvoirs ont été affaiblis pendant huit années Severus, elle a besoin de retrouver ses acquis. »

« Combien de temps ? » demanda Rogue, le regard perdu dans l'absurdité des évènements qui nous tombaient dessus à tous les deux.

« Deux mois tout au plus. C'est important Severus, je vous en prie… »

Mon ancien directeur de maison n'avait pas l'air plus enchanté que moi devant la perspective de deux mois à passer ensembles sous le même toit. Il se tourna vers moi, le regard indéfinissable.

« Très bien. »

Un sourire triomphant apparut alors sur le visage de Dumbledore ce qui devait faire un contraste assez saisissant devant les mines peu enthousiastes de mon hôte et moi. 

« Mary, si tu as des questions ou le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un hibou. Même loin je reste à ta disposition. » 

Je hochais timidement de la tête. Le regard inquisiteur de Rogue me transperçant de part en part, inutile de préciser que j'étais complètement perdue et que l'inquiétude me rongeait les os comme jamais. Dumbledore jeta un regard à Rogue qui détourna enfin son attention de moi.

« Merci Severus, prenez soin d'elle. »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, comme si un simple regard entre les deux hommes suffisait à se comprendre mutuellement. Sans un mot de plus, le vieux directeur disparut dans un bruit sourd et nous restâmes là, perdus dans nos pensées.

****************

Je sais que c'est pas bien de commencer une fic alors qu'une autre n'attend que d'être continuée mais une fois de plus je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation T_T Promis je ne laisse pas tomber « Loin du Monde » et je m'y attèle dès mon départ en vacances où j'aurais tout le loisir de m'y consacrer. J'espère néanmoins que cette fic là vous plaira (elle me paraît assez spéciale du fait que la narration se fait à la première personne) et je vous laisse le premier chapitre en lecture. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques. Je m'absente deux semaines et j'espère revenir avec quelques chapitres sous le bras ^_^ See ya !


	2. Happenstance

Le moins que l'on puisse dire lorsque l'on débarque dans un lieu totalement inconnu, au milieu de nulle part est que l'on est complètement déboussolée. Et je dois bien le dire, c'était mon cas. Severus m'avait fait brièvement visité la maison qui allait être la mienne pendant quelques temps, dans une attitude plus que glaciale et distante. Bien consciente que ma présence dérangeait, je comptais me faire aussi petite que possible. 

Ma chambre était assez belle, et je dois l'avouer, joliment décorée bien qu'assez simple en définitive. Mais cela me plaisait et je m'y sentais bien. Le sol en parquet était doux et reflétait les lueurs du soleil qui passaient par la baie vitrée. L'endroit était réellement fascinant, la vue que j'avais de ma chambre donnait sur l'océan et son infini. J'avais l'impression de m'y plonger à sa vue, et de m'y noyer comme dans un rêve. Revenant doucement à la réalité, je me décidais à aller à la salle de bain. Je devais réellement avoir une apparence repoussante après tout ce temps et je comprenais que mon hôte n'ait pu éprouver que du dégoût et de la répulsion à ma vue. Alors que je me dirigeais en direction de la salle de bain qui jouxtait ma chambre, une petite voix m'arrêta, me faisant sursauter.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Silmy. Silmy vous apporte des vêtements propres. » dit le petit être qui se tenait devant moi. 

Son apparence était pour le moins étrange avec ses yeux jaunes globuleux et ses grandes oreilles et je me demandais l'espace d'un instant si je n'étais pas victime d'une hallucination. Je clignais des yeux. Non, il était toujours là. Je me hasardais à l'observer, et à bien y penser, je devais avoir les yeux aussi globuleux que lui à cet instant précis.

« Quelque chose ne va pas mademoiselle Quant ? Silmy peut vous aider ? »

« Heu… Non je crois que ça va. Qui es-tu ? »

« Silmy. Silmy est l'elfe de maison de son maître Severus Rogue. Silmy est à vos ordres aussi mademoiselle Quant. »

Cette rencontre pour le moins inattendue était assez amusante à répéter son nom à chaque phrase. 

« Enchantée Silmy. Tu peux m'appeler Mary si tu veux, je n'aime pas trop les formules de politesse avec moi. »

Le petit être écarquilla des yeux ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette réponse. 

« Mademoiselle Mary est vraiment une gentille personne. Silmy est vraiment content de la rencontrer ! Silmy a déposé vos affaires sur la table. »

« Merci Silmy. »

« Si mademoiselle Mary a besoin de quoi que ce soit, il suffit de m'appeler. »

« Merci Silmy, mais là tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de me reposer un peu et de prendre une douche donc tu peux partir. » 

« Silmy est content de pouvoir aider maîtresse Mary. » Dans un sourire béat, il disparut comme il était apparu, me laissant seule, encore plus perdue dans mes pensées qu'auparavant. Au moins, il avait ce caractère jovial que son maître ne possédait visiblement pas.

Je soupirais et pris un bon bain qui eut le mérite de remettre un peu d'aplomb les pensées qui s'agitaient dans ma tête et je redescendit en bas pour trouver mon hôte et tenter d'établir un semblant de dialogue avec lui. Les vêtements que Silmy avait laissé à ma disposition était tout à fait à mon goût et à ma taille. Comment diable avait-il pu réussir à deviner ça ?

Alors que je gravissais les dernière marches de l'escalier en chêne, mon regard s'arrêta sur la pendule. Bientôt l'heure de manger et pas l'ombre d'un Rogue grincheux dans la maison. J'en profitais alors pour me promener dans la maison, observant chaque détail et la première chose qui me sauta aux yeux fut qu'il n'y avait aucun objet personnel, aucune trace de souvenir, de photos posées sur un quelconque endroit, rien. Aucune trace qui aurait pu me donner un indice sur la personnalité de mon hôte. D'ailleurs, je n'avais aucune trace de Rogue lui-même et je commençais à me demander s'il ne m'avait pas abandonné ici, ma présence trop lourde à supporter. 

Je me décidais à sortir pour prendre un peu l'air et découvrir un peu mieux les environs. La maison était en fait beaucoup plus grande que je ne me l'étais imaginée, et mes pas me menèrent derrière la grande bâtisse, où je découvrit l'existence d'un garage, ou plutôt d'un hangar. La porte entrouverte, je ne résistais finalement pas à l'envie d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. L'endroit était faiblement éclairé et au milieu de la pièce se tenait une grande forme, toute en bois, des outils jonchant le sols un peu partout et une odeur agréable de bois fraîchement coupé envahissant mes sens. J'étais comme envoûtée à vrai dire, et je ne réalisais même pas que ma main s'était posée sur cette masse de bois comme si je voulais m'assurer de sa présence.

« Il s'appelle Happenstance. » 

Je me retournais brusquement en direction de la voix grave et suave, pour trouver une paire d'yeux noirs et profonds qui me dévisageaient avec méfiance. Une longue minute s'écoula alors que son regard me clouait complètement sur place. J'étais assez gênée de m'être introduite dans ce lieu, d'autant plus que j'étais sensée dès le départ me faire aussi petite qu'une souris. J'avais admirablement raté mon coup. 

Je me retournais vers la coque en bois, le nom résonnant à mes oreilles comme une douce mélodie.

« Happenstance…» 

« Oui, Happenstance. Maintenant, consentiriez-vous à aller dîner où préférez-vous que je vous laisse en conversation avec cet amas de bois ? » 

Je crains d'avoir bêtement battu des paupières pendant un moment, essayant d'enrouler mon esprit totalement embrouillé autour de ses mots. « Quoi ? »

Je n'eut pour simple réponse qu'un roulement d'yeux qui me fit comprendre que j'étais peut-être complètement à côté des mes pompes et je me félicitais mentalement pour mon préambule, totalement au ras des pâquerettes. Mon cerveau reçut un grand coup de pied en pensée pour ce morceau d'anthologie pétri de brillance littéraire.

Un vieil axiome de ma mère me vint à l'esprit. "Lorsque tu es dans le doute, essaye toujours la sincérité." Je haussai mentalement les épaules, me disant qu'à ce stade c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

« Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas déranger. »

Il me regardait toujours, indéchiffrable dans ses expressions, muet dans ses paroles et pourtant, oui pourtant je pouvais sentir que quelque chose n'était pas aussi sombre chez lui qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser paraître. Résignée, je m'apprêtais à quitter la salle lorsque sa voix m'arrêta de nouveau.

« Miss Quant, vous ne vous souvenez vraiment pas de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là où votre famille a trouvé la mort ? » 

Pitié, pas ça. 

« Non… » La réponse sortit d'elle-même, incontrôlée et pourtant vraie. J'ignorais complètement tout et je ne voulais pas le savoir. Juste oublier.

Je ne sais pas si mes expressions sont aussi faciles à lire que ça sur mon visage mais je vis l'espace d'un instant une lueur indéfinissable dans ses yeux. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais pu le décrire de mille façons. Pitié, incrédulité, colère ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je quittais les lieux, laissant mon hôte derrière moi et je regagnais d'un pas fébrile la maison où Silmy avait déjà préparé le repas. 

Je redoutais le repas et le fait de me retrouver seul en tête à tête avec l'homme le plus froid et impressionnant qu'il m'avait été donné de rencontrer. Silmy s'était vraiment surpassé et pour la première fois en huit ans, j'avais droit à un vrai repas. Rogue quant à lui paraissait absent et complètement indifférent à ma présence, et j'osais à peine le regarder, de peur de me noyer une nouvelle fois dans son regard. 

« Dumbledore vous fera parvenir dès demain vos affaires personnelles ainsi que des livres de magie pour votre… rééducation. »

Si je n'avais pas déjà été piégée avant, le son de sa voix basse, sonore, mélodieuse roulant à travers mes sens m'aurait eue par surprise. Je levais les yeux et comme je le redoutais, son regard noir me cloua littéralement sur place.

« Quelque chose ne va pas miss Quant ? » Un haussement de sourcil signe d'indifférence totale.

« Non… non tout va bien. Enfin je crois… » C'était faux, complètement faux et il n'était pas dupe. « Je peux vous poser une question ? »

« Allez-y. »

« Qu'est devenu mon père ? Et comment avez-vous fait pour me sortir d'Azkaban ?

« Cela fait deux questions miss. Votre père a reçu un baiser de détraqueur pour haute trahison et son appartenance au parti de Voldemort. Peu avant cela nous avons réussi à le faire parler grâce à du véritaserum ce qui a fait éclater la vérité au grand jour. »

Cela pouvait paraître cruel à l'instant même mais j'éprouvais un soulagement profond de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de mon père durant tout ce temps.

« Tout porte à croire que vous êtes devenue amnésique ce soir là après le coup qu'il vous a porté. »

« Je ne veux pas en savoir plus, arrêtez. »

« Vous fuyez. »

« Je me fiche de mon passé, je ne veux pas en entendre parler. Je ne veux pas revivre ça encore une fois. »

« Vous êtes bien différente de l'élève que j'avais il y a quelques années… Celle-là ne reculait pas devant les problèmes.»

« Probablement, mais huit années passées en compagnie de détraqueurs ça fait voir la vie autrement. »

Je n'en revenais pas de prononcer des paroles aussi dures avec celui qui m'avait sorti de mon enfer. Il devait être d'ailleurs tout aussi étonné que moi du ton employé mais j'avais cette rage puissante et profonde qui me nouait les entrailles et me dévorait doucement de l'intérieur.

Je voyais bien qu'il voulait répliquer quelque chose mais il s'arrêta, préférant se lever de table comme pour fuir la conversation. 

Je restais de nouveau seule, et c'est ce moment que choisit Silmy pour apparaître. 

« Mademoiselle Mary a besoin de quelque chose ? » me demanda t-il avec sa petite voix nasillarde.

« Non ça ira, merci. J'ai juste besoin de me détendre un peu. »

« Dans ce cas Silmy peut montrer la bibliothèque à mademoiselle Mary. »

Un sourire s'épanouit sur mon visage et je restais interdite quelques secondes.

« Il y a une bibliothèque ici ? »

« Oui, Maître Rogue n'y va pas souvent mais il a beaucoup de livres ! »

Silmy m'indiqua le chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque, moi sur ses (petits) talons. Il ouvrit une porte que je n'avais pas remarqué jusque là et je restais béate devant la pièce. Elle me semblait immense et les murs étaient couverts de livres du sol au plafond. Au milieu de la pièce il y avait un canapé qui appelait à la lecture et je m'y serais volontiers précipité, un bon livre en main. Je marchais lentement, observant avec attention les couvertures qui ornaient les rayons « histoire de la magie noire », « la magie noire à travers les âges », « Sortilèges Obscures ». La quantité de livre sur la magie noire m'impressionna et j'écarquillais les yeux à chaque nouveau titre. J'étais quand même fière de moi, enfin un aspect de la personnalité de Rogue se dévoilait à moi et même s'il n'avait rien de très réjouissant, je me félicitais intérieurement de ma découverte. 

La petite voix de l'elfe de maison me tira de ma contemplation « Mademoiselle Mary a t-elle besoin d'autre chose ? »

« Merci Silmy, c'est parfait. » Je souriais en voyant l'air joyeux s'afficher sur le visage de l'elfe, ses yeux globuleux ravis d'avoir pu me rendre service et un sourire on ne pouvait plus béat. Il disparut sans plus attendre et je retournais à ma contemplation des livres. J'en piochais un au hasard et je m'installais sur le canapé, enfin une activité intéressante à faire.

« Histoire de Poudlard » Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant… Il avait vraiment des livres utiles ce Severus !

Je ne me réveillais qu'à l'aube, un rayon de soleil dansant habilement devant mes yeux pour me trouver complètement avachie dans le canapé de la bibliothèque. Je sursautais presque, m'asseyant quelques minutes pour remettre mes idées en place quand une couverture glissa par terre. Elle n'était pas là hier, je l'aurais juré. Le fait me troubla un peu mais n'altéra en rien ma gêne d'avoir passé ma nuit dans ce lieu. Le livre que j'avais lu reposait sur la petite table basse, devant la cheminée ou dansait un feu agréable… qui n'était pas là non plus la veille. Visiblement, Silmy était finalement repassé cette nuit afin de s'assurer que j'allais bien. 

J'étirais mes muscles endoloris d'être resté dans une position pas franchement saine, puis je me décidais à me lever et à quitter la pièce, en prenant soin de remettre le livre que j'avais pris à sa place.

Je débarquais dans la cuisine, surprise de trouver un déjeuner déjà prêt à mon attention et… Rogue également. Je me figeais, ma gêne reprenant le dessus.

« Vous comptez rester plantée ici longtemps ? » me dit-il sans lever les yeux de sa tasse et du journal qui était posé devant lui.

Si j'avais pu sur le coup me jeter la tête la première dans le premier ravin à ma disposition, ce serait avec un grand élan que je m'y serais précipitée. 

Alors que je finissais mon petit déjeuner, et que j'engloutissais le dernier petit pain au lait que Silmy avait si gentiment préparé à mon attention, Rogue se décida finalement à cesser de m'ignorer consciencieusement et me fixa toujours l'air impassible. Ce n'est pas que les détraqueurs me manquaient mais franchement, quand je voyais ce regard je me demandais lequel entre lui et les détraqueurs avaient le regard le plus noir et le plus profond. La comparaison n'était peut-être pas appropriée mais à cet instant précis, c'est tout ce qui me vint à l'esprit pour dissimuler ma gêne, en pensant à autre chose.

« Nous commencerons dès cet après-midi à revoir les sorts basiques. Votre matériel est arrivé. Pour ce qui est des livres, je ne pense pas que mon aide soit nécessaire, vous avez l'air de savoir lire… quand vous ne dormez pas bien entendu.»

Je manquais presque de m'étouffer en avalant la dernière bouchée de mon pain au lait suite au sous-entendu de la bibliothèque. 

« Très bien. » Il allait devoir se contenter de cette réponse car je n'avais rien d'autre à ajouter sur le moment. 

Et ben voilà, chapitre bouclé ^_^ Laissez moi des reviews, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez franchement. Rhaaa la montagne… rien de tel pour l'inspiration c'est moi qui vous le dit !

Cyngathi Waow que d'enthousiasme ! du calme, voilà là suite, j'espère que tu as aimé )

Mymye-Potter Aaah… L'Irlande… mon rêve de toujours, j'adore ce pays ^^ Merci pour la review, c'est très gentil.

Gensi Je ne dirais rien sur l'avenir de cette fic puisque je ne le connais pas moi même. Mais ceux qui me connaissent pourraient en dire long sur ce qu'il pourrait se produire ) Merci encore, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu !

Heaven2 Merci, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre t'auras comblé ^^

moony013 Ma Lulu… Ma Lulu adorée… mdr, merci pour cette review, c'était vraiment une super surprise de retour des vacances ^_^ Je sais que tu ne vas pas oublier l'autre fic et je l'ai d'ailleurs continuée malgré la difficulté, seulement pour le moment celle là m'inspire plus, j'alterne ça me permet de prendre un peu de recul. Bref, merci encore et toujours, tu me fais toujours autant rire dans tes écrits et je continuerait à te pousser à écrire au moins une fic vu le talent que tu as pour débiter toutes tes histoires dans les reviews lol -) Bisous ma puce !


	3. Un nouveau compagnon

La première semaine de mon séjour chez celui qui fut mon ancien professeur de potion et mon maître de maison s'écoula à une vitesse fulgurante. Matin et soir je travaillais mes sorts et les différentes matières que j'avais oublié pendant ces huit années. J'avais souvent des flashs de ce que je pensais être mon passé et ma scolarité à Poudlard, parfois agréables, parfois moins. Je me revoyais assise sur les bancs des cours de métamorphose à agiter ma baguette sur une coupe pour la transformer en lapin et le résultat peu convainquant d'une coupe avec des oreilles et une queue de lapin. Ce n'était pas une désagréable sensation de redécouvrir peu à peu tout ce que j'avais perdu en si peu de temps, et même si Rogue était un professeur sévère, stricte et parfois injuste, je le remerciais sincèrement du temps et de la patience qu'il mettait à ma disposition. Il avait cette attitude stoïque et froide mais aussi indulgente lorsque je faisais des gaffes qui me permettait de ne pas baisser les bras à chaque échec. Je crois bien que de toutes les matières qu'il me fit réviser, les potions étaient ce qui me passionnait le plus. Vous savez, lorsque qu'on fait tout ces mélanges et que la potion prend une couleur amusante ou qu'elle se met à faire des bulles ou à fumer. J'admets que cela m'amusait et me fascinait beaucoup, même si la plupart du temps la voix grave et claquante de Rogue sonnait à mes oreilles pour me réprimander.

Les repas étaient légèrement plus détendus que lors des premiers jours de mon arrivée et nos discussions se basaient principalement sur les cours ou les différents personnages qui peuplaient Poudlard. Bien que peu éloquent, j'arrivais tout de même à faire parler Rogue et sa voix me berçait doucement dans mes souvenirs qui refaisaient surface timidement. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je commençais à apprécier sa présence.

Je profitais d'un instant de répit peu après le cours de l'après-midi pour aller me promener un peu sur la côte. L'endroit était réellement de toute beauté et j'aimais le bruit des vagues qui me transportait dans un autre monde. Je pouvais rester des heures, assise là, sur le sable à regarder la mer et ses va et vient, à tracer des dessins sur le sable, à regarder le balai incessant des mouettes. Je me sentais revivre. 

Alors que je revenais de la plage, remontant tranquillement le petit chemin escarpé, des bruits attirèrent mon attention. C'étaient comme des gémissements, alternés par des hurlements sourds. Mon regard balaya les lieux mais je ne voyais rien d'autre que les verts pâturages du plateau et la mer de l'autre côté. Je dirigeais alors mes pas en fonction du bruit, me rapprochant petit à petit de mon but. Les gémissements venaient de la falaise et je m'en approchais prudemment, ma peur du vide reprenant le dessus. Un petit louveteau se tenait en haut de la falaise, tournant en rond puis s'asseyant sur son arrière train en pleurant. Il hésitait visiblement à sauter de la falaise mais ses sens trop aiguisés lui indiquaient visiblement de ne pas le faire. Je m'approchais prudemment, sans bruit afin de ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage et lorsqu'il remarqua ma présence, sa tête dodelina de droite à gauche, comme pour évaluer le danger. Instinctivement, il recula lorsque je m'approchais un peu plus et je m'accroupis devant lui, la main en avant pour lui prouver que je n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de deux mois à en voir sa taille, mais il était une des créatures les plus adorable et mignonne qu'il m'eut été donné de voir. Il grogna un instant, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter avec moi puis se rapprocha doucement de ma main, la flairant, tous les sens en alerte. Au bout d'un instant, il lécha doucement mes doigts, les poussant avec son petit museau comme pour chercher les caresses, ce que je fit. Le message était passé, on était déclarés officiellement copains. 

Je restais là quelques longues minutes à caresser cette petite boule de poil tremblotante, complètement sous le charme. Il était véritablement à croquer ! C'est fou comme le temps peut passer vite dans ces moments là et je ne réalisais l'heure que lorsque j'aperçus le soleil pointant au large, sur le point de se coucher. Je me relevais le petit loup me fixant avec ses petits yeux noirs, l'air inquiet. Il retourna subitement vers la falaise, émettant un nouveau gémissement et je le suivais, regardant quelques mètres plus bas. Je compris subitement pourquoi il était tout seul en cet endroit. Vingt mètres plus bas gisait les corps inertes de sa mère et de ses frères, qui avaient été vraisemblablement surpris dans un effondrement de terrain. Je regardais de nouveau le petit louveteau qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger de l'endroit et je lui caressais de nouveau la tête en guise de consolation. La nature avait ses droits et je n'y pouvais malheureusement rien. Je fis demi-tour, prête à regagner la maison mais au bout de quelques pas je réalisais que j'étais suivie de près. Je me retournais, observant la bestiole qui marchait maladroitement derrière moi, butant quelques fois et s'arrêtant sans cesser de me regarder.

« Oh non, ne me regarde pas comme ça s'il te plaît. Je ne peux pas te garder. » Mon dieu qu'il était mignon avec ses petits yeux noirs.

« Arrête ça, je ne peux pas t'emmener. Va faire ta vie, aller ! » Je le chassais, cruellement et ce n'était vraiment pas de gaieté de cœur que je le faisais. Et pourtant il revenait, inextricablement. Je me sentais fondre comme neige au soleil et je ne résistais pas d'avantage, soulevant la petite bête du sol.

« Il va très certainement me tuer tu sais. » Pour toute réponse il me lécha la joue d'un air que je ne pouvais traduire que comme ravis.

« Et mince… »

C'est ainsi que je rentrais ce soir là à la maison, un louveteau sauvage dans les bras et une épée de Damoclès déjà bien enfoncée dans ma conscience. 

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre lorsque la boule de poil déboula dans la maison, se heurtant au redoutable Severus Rogue. Il y eut tout d'abord un silence, où les deux êtres se regardèrent, s'observant mutuellement, puis il leva les yeux vers moi, un regard chargé d'éclairs. La seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut de constater que les yeux du loup et de Rogue avaient la même teinte et le même éclat. J'aurais pu rire de ma comparaison mais je me ravisais en voyant l'air menaçant que Rogue me jetait.

« Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça ? » Une voix calme et pourtant redoutablement tranchante.

« Euh… A première vue, je dirais que c'est un loup.» Je sais qu'à cet instant précis je risquais de me faire mettre dehors mais après tout je ne faisais que répondre à sa question, ni plus, ni moins.

« Je vois très bien que c'est un loup miss Quant, mais ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce qu'il fait ici, chez moi ! » 

« Je l'ai trouvé vers la falaise, sa mère est morte dans un éboulement et il semblerait qu'il m'ait euh… adopté. » Ok, j'étais vraiment, mais alors vraiment dans une mauvaise position pour tenter de faire de l'humour mais à voir les petits yeux noirs du louveteau je me sentais fermement décidée à m'opposer à Rogue pour le garder.

« Je ne veux pas de cet animal ici, ce n'est pas un zoo ou un refuge pour animaux en tout genre ! »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, j'ai tout de même le regret de vous dire que je compte bien le garder avec moi. Au moins, il ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais une moins que rien, LUI. »

J'avais marqué un point.

« Vous n'êtes pas ce genre de personne et je n'ai jamais pensé une seule seconde que vous en faisiez partie… »

« Ecoutez, vous n'aurez à supporter ma présence que deux mois. Après je partirais et vous ne me reverrez plus, lui non plus. Je suis désolée de vous imposer ma présence, je ne l'ai pas choisi mais j'aimerais pour une fois qu'on me fasse confiance. Deux mois et votre calvaire sera terminé, s'il vous plaît. »

Il regarda une nouvelle fois le chiot, hésitant visiblement. La scène aurait pu paraître amusante, les deux paires d'yeux noires se dévisageant mutuellement comme pour tester leur détermination. 

« Très bien. » 

Les mot tombèrent, comme une sentence et pourtant ils sonnaient joyeusement à mes oreilles. Je sais qu'un sourire joyeux illumina mon visage, à la mine un peu déconfite de Rogue et je prenais le louveteau dans mes bras, rigolant pour la première fois depuis longtemps, très longtemps. 

La présence nouvelle et amicale de ce nouveau compagnon illumina un peu plus mon quotidien, et ce même si c'était au détriment de Rogue. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps libre dans la bibliothèque ou à vagabonder avec le chiot à l'extérieur. 

Ce soir là, j'étais à la bibliothèque lorsque j'entendis des bruits dans la pièce d'à côté. Le petit loup qui était sagement couché à mes pieds grogna un peu et se leva en direction de la porte, prenant un air qui se voulait menaçant. Sans plus attendre, je me levai à sa suite puis j'arrivais dans le hall de la maison pour voir Albus Dumbledore au milieu de la pièce en pleine conversation avec Rogue. Lorsqu'il remarqua ma présence, il me sourit gentiment stoppant net sa discussion.

« Bonsoir Mary, comment vas-tu ? »

« Ca va, bonsoir. » Comment diable faisait-il pour dégager autant de charisme ?

« Je venais aux nouvelles, et à ce que je peux voir ça a l'air d'aller plutôt bien. » Il fixait mon nouveau compagnon qui flairait sa longue robe bleue avec une étincelle amusée dans les yeux. J'aurais pu jurer sur le coup qu'il était lui aussi tombé sous le charme. Il se baissa et lui caressa doucement la tête en signe de salutation et se releva en fixant Rogue un sourire non dissimulé sur le visage.

« Ses yeux me rappellent quelqu'un… » Je dû me retenir de rire face à la comparaison évidente que le directeur venait de faire. Rogue quant à lui lançait un regard agacé à Dumbledore et à la petite bête.

« Il est réellement adorable, comment s'appelle t-il ? » Dumbledore me regarda toujours sous le charme de mon louveteau. Cependant je n'avais aucune idée de nom à donner au loup sauf un, ce qui était totalement impensable tant que je vivais avec Rogue. 

« Je ne lui ai pas encore donné de nom. »

« Je suis certain que vous en trouverez un qui lui conviendra. » 

« Après d'aussi émouvantes retrouvailles et connaissance Albus, verriez-vous un inconvénient à nous expliquer votre présence ici ? » Rogue s'était avancé et il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur.

« Allons, allons Severus, je l'ai dit, je venais juste aux nouvelles. Je suis content d'ailleurs de voir que Mary s'adapte bien. Où en sont vos révisions à propos ? »

« Oh et bien nous avons revu les potions de camouflage et les sorts de métamorphose aujourd'hui. » Ce qui n'avait guère été concluant mais ça, je préférais ne pas le dire…

« Très bien, je reviendrais aux nouvelles bientôt. En attendant, pas de bêtise et n'impose pas à ce pauvre Severus tous les animaux blessés ou abandonnés que tu trouves sinon je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler. »

Je souriais et affirmais de la tête, non sans me retenir de rire devant la mine de plus en plus exaspérée du professeur de potions. Dumbledore lui s'amusait bien et m'adressa un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers Rogue à qui il dit quelques mots en aparté. Je n'en compris que des bribes mais sur le coup je dois bien dire que je me fichais pas mal de leurs cachotteries. Je vis Rogue acquiescer, l'air grave et sérieux, puis Dumbledore se tourna vers moi une dernière fois en souriant.

« N'oublie pas de lui donner un nom Mary. » Il disparut comme il savait si bien le faire, et je me retrouvais de nouveau seule avec l'homme aux yeux les plus sombres de toute la création.

Le reste de la semaine se passa à réviser encore et toujours les enseignements que j'avais oubliés sous la surveillance stricte de Rogue. Lorsque nous finissions les cours, j'allais aussitôt me promener avec mon louveteau et Rogue allait s'enfermer dans la grange derrière la maison. Je savais qu'il bricolait sur Happenstance, ce voilier devait avoir une grande valeur à ses yeux et je le comprenais parfaitement. Je n'ai jamais été attirée par les bateaux mais celui-là m'intriguait au même titre qu'il me passionnait, allez donc savoir pourquoi. Il avait toute une histoire que je ne demandais qu'à connaître mais pour cela, il fallait encore que j'ose questionner Rogue là dessus mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. 

Des flashs me revenaient lors de mes cours de potions où je le revoyais, terrifiant ses élèves par ses paroles abruptes et ses regards frigides. Et ça m'intriguait. Oui, il me paraissait terriblement sévère mais aussi tellement seul que je ne pouvais me persuader qu'il était l'être mauvais et injuste qu'il laissait paraître. Je ne me lancerais pas dans une psychanalyse de sa personnalité, car ce serait lui manquer de respect mais j'aimais l'observer, dans ses réactions, dans son attitude et j'en venais à chaque fois à la même conclusion, il était seul comme je l'étais aujourd'hui. Ce point commun me paraissait évident mais je ne m'y raccrochais pas, sachant pertinemment le risque que j'encourais de me faire rejeter. Et ça, au fil du temps je commençais à le comprendre et je ne voulais pas me faire détester par une des seules personnes qui m'ait témoigné autant de patience et de temps. 

Il ne cachait pas non plus son animosité face au petit loup et me demandait souvent de le tenir un peu mieux pour qu'il ne nous dérange pas dans les cours. Généralement, cela se passait plutôt bien et je le suspectais même de ne pas autant détester la petite bête que ce qu'il voulait le montrer. 

D'ailleurs, concernant le louveteau, je décidais suite à une lecture d'un livre de mythologie grecque de l'appeler Arès. Cela sonnait plutôt bien, même si le personnage d'Arès dans les livres n'était autre que le dieu de la guerre, ce qui vous en conviendriez forcément avec moi si vous le voyiez, ne sonnait pas très juste à l'adorable boule de poils qui me regardait avec adoration la plupart du temps. Mais j'aimais ce nom et il semblait convenir au petit loup qui l'avait déjà adopté.

Chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents mais j'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira. J'hésite encore pour la suite sur certains points… J'ai pas envie de faire de cette histoire un truc d'action où les sorts volent à n'en plus finir mais j'aimerais quand même ajouter un petit truc. Reste à savoir si je vais le faire ou non. En route pour le chapitre 4 !

Cyngathi Merci :)

Ansuku Oui, ça a de bons comme de mauvais côtés… mais ça reste bon quand même lol

Did Pas besoin de me jeter un sort, le voici le voilà tadam ! ^_^

Gensi Hé hé… bien vu ) et merci.

Moony013 Si si, tu pourrais nous écrire une super fic bien délirante j'en suis certaine (tiens au fait tu as déjà lu les fics de Lychee ? c'est délirant à souhait lol) Sinon je peux t'assurer que la bière ça file des idées, enfin ça marche pas trop mal sur moi :p Je vais finir par embrouiller tout le monde moi aussi avec mes histoires d'yeux bleus, verts et jaune… 'fin bref, comment va Mr Yeux Bleus ? ^_^ 


	4. L'oeil de la tourmente

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je n'évoque jamais le souvenir de ma famille. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne les aimais pas, non, bien au contraire, je les adorais. A vrai dire, pas un jour ne se passe sans que je ne repense à eux. Je nous revois, Kyle et moi à rigoler de nos bêtises et ma mère nous grondant gentiment. Et lorsque je tends bien l'oreille je peux même entendre encore le son de leur voix résonner dans mon esprit. Oui ils me manquent et j'ai eu tout le loisir de penser à eux durant mes huit années à Azkaban. Peut-être est-ce ce qui m'a sauvé de l'emprise des détraqueurs finalement… Le souvenir de leur mort est quelque chose que je ne veux pas garder en moi et j'aimerais ne garder que les instants de joie et de bonheur qu'ils m'ont apporté durant mes plus belles années d'innocence. 

Le ciel se couvrait ce soir là, l'orage grondant au loin semblait m'indiquer de ne pas sortir en balade et ce ne fut qu'avec un soupir que je regardais la pluie commencer à tomber doucement à travers les carreaux du hall d'entrée. Curieusement je m'étais sentie assez fatiguée toute la journée, un bourdonnement agaçant dans les oreilles et Rogue m'avait d'ailleurs souvent reprise sur le sujet. Moi qui n'avais jamais été malade durant ces huit dernières années, je n'arrivais pas à m'expliquer le phénomène. Je tournais les talons, ma volonté oscillant entre la bibliothèque et un bon livre, ou ma chambre et un bon lit qui n'attendait que moi. Je pesais le pour et le contre, Arès m'observant curieusement en dodelinant sa petite tête mais une voix pris la décision à ma place.

« Il vaudrait mieux à en juger votre état que vous alliez vous coucher. »

Rogue m'observait impassible, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés. Comment faisait-il pour toujours me surprendre au juste ?

« Je vais bien, merci. » J'avançais d'un pas mal assuré en direction de la bibliothèque mais j'eus la désagréable sensation de sentir mon esprit couler complètement hors de moi, un voile se posant devant mes yeux et me plongeant dans une obscurité effrayante. 

La seule chose dont je me souviens de cet instant furent les bras forts qui m'arrêtèrent dans ma chute et me transportèrent jusque dans ma chambre. Je serais bien incapable de dire à quel moment ma conscience s'est complètement envolée et j'aurais franchement préféré qu'elle ne s'en aille pas. 

Ce cours instant de catatonie s'est révélé un des pires depuis… en fait depuis la mort de Kyle et de ma mère. Je me revoyais, la gamine terrorisée devant les corps de ceux que j'aimais le plus au monde et je voyais le regard fou de mon père, braqué sur moi tout comme la baguette qu'il tenait dans la main. Je voulais crier et partir, fuir ce cauchemar mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. J'avais comme l'impression qu'une force invisible voulait me forcer à regarder la scène et à accepter les faits. Je pouvais ressentir le coup que mon père me porta à la tête et c'est à ce moment là que je compris que je n'étais plus moi-même. Mon corps ne m'obéissait plus, j'étais comme une marionnette en prise à une entité dont je ne savais rien. Etait-elle bonne ou mauvaise ? C'était comme voir mon corps agir à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre, ma main qui se levait doucement en direction de mon père et cette lumière blanche, qui l'envoyait voler et s'écraser contre un mur. Un miroir se brisa sous sa chute et je pu apercevoir l'espace d'un instant mon reflet, ou plutôt celui de mon corps. J'étais saisie par cette vision de moi que je ne reconnaissais pas. Mes yeux verts n'avaient plus rien de la couleur des prairies et ressemblaient plutôt à un bleu turquoise. Qui avait-il de réellement surprenant dans cette couleur ? Et bien pour tout dire ce n'était pas la couleur qui me dérangea sur le coup mais mes yeux n'avaient plus rien d'humain. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde mais je compris bien que je n'étais plus moi même. Mon père se releva avec difficulté du coups que je lui avais assénés, ses yeux me fixant avec incrédulité et horreur. J'étais aussi surprise que lui je crois.

Je le vis s'enfuir, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et mon corps (car ce n'était pas moi) resta là, immobile pendant de longues minutes à scruter les corps de ma famille. Etrangement, je me sentais bien. J'étais comme enveloppée d'une douce chaleur, comme dans un cocon et en parfaite sécurité. Cela pouvait paraître impossible à la vue de cette scène et c'était en partie vrai, je venais de revivre un des pires cauchemars de toute mon existence. Et pourtant, oui, pourtant je me sentais bien, comme si une voix m'apaisait intérieurement, me dictant de continuer à vivre, puis ce fut le néant.

Lorsque je repris plus ou moins conscience, la première chose que je sentis fut la petite langue chatouilleuse d'Arès sur ma main. Puis des voix et des sons me parvinrent doucement au oreilles tel un crescendo, une ascension, un retour vers la normale et les souvenirs vaporeux de ce rêve encore bien encrés dans mon esprit me dérangeaient plus que tout à vrai dire. Je n'en comprenais pas la signification. Arès se releva sur ses quatre petites pattes, lové au creux de mon bras et entreprit de me lécher le bras dans sa totalité. Je le caressais doucement pour le calmer, mes yeux clignant doucement pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour. Je regardais Arès deux secondes avant de réaliser que je n'étais pas seule et que trois regards étaient braqués sur moi. Il y avait Rogue, Dumbledore et une petite femme habillée… étrangement.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » J'avais la bouche pâteuse et j'avais du mal à pousser ma voix. C'était comme si l'on m'avait subitement privé de mes forces.

Je vis Rogue regarder Dumbledore, un air un peu gêné ou inquiet, impossible de savoir mais je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas et il ne fallait pas avoir fait l'ESS (l'Ecole Supérieure de Sorcellerie) pour savoir que cela me concernait.

« Désolée je ne dois pas parler clairement, et à vrai dire je ne suis pas en super forme… » Je me relevais doucement, m'asseyant sur mon lit. « … mais si vous pouviez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ça éviterait à cette fichue migraine de me laminer le cerveau en lambeaux. A oui, et j'allais oublier, bonjour tout le monde. »

Mon dieu, j'avais vraiment osé dire ça ?

« Mary, voici madame Pomfresh, elle est infirmière. Hier tu as fait un malaise et Severus m'a contacté moi et Pompom pour te guérir vu qu'il n'a pas le matériel adéquat pour soigner ce genre de… hum, maladie. »

Ok, il y avait vraiment un truc qui n'allait pas et ils ne savaient pas comment aborder le sujet. Je regardais Severus, et me heurtais pour la énième fois à son regard noir et insondable.

« Vous me cachez quelque chose… »

« Vous êtes perspicace Mary. » Waow, première fois qu'il m'appelait par mon prénom, ça cachait décidément quelque chose.

« Severus, Pompom, j'aimerais parler à Mary, seul s'il vous plaît. » Dumbledore se tourna vers moi, un air grave qui n'avait rien de l'air rieur et chaleureux qu'il prenait d'habitude. Pas très rassurant tout ça… 

Rogue sortit sans un mot de plus et j'étais je dois bien l'avouer un peu déçue de le voir partir aussi simplement que ça. En revanche la petite femme émit quelques objections avant de sortir.

« Elle ne doit pas se lever avant trois jours monsieur le directeur, elle est trop faible. »

« Oui Pompom. »

« Et je veux qu'elle prenne les potions que j'ai préparé, il faudra le dire à monsieur Rogue. »

« Oui Pompom. »

« Et il lui faut du repos donc pas de cours pendant quelques temps, je sais que… »

« Oui Pompom, ne vous inquiétez pas j'en informerais Severus. Maintenant j'aimerais m'entretenir avec Mary, SEUL. »

Dumbledore sourit en direction de la dénommée « Pompom » qui quitta finalement la pièce d'un pas rapide en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle. Dumbledore soupira et se tourna vers moi avec un sourire contrit.

« Il faut l'excuser, elle est comme ça avec tous ses patients et elle est assez… pointilleuse. »

Je savais ce que c'était à vrai dire, ma mère était comme elle.

« Mary, je sais que tu n'aimes pas en parler et que cela t'est douloureux mais j'ai besoin de savoir… Sais-tu ce qu'il s'est réellement passé la nuit où ta mère et ton frère sont décédés ? »

Droit au but. 

« Je… je crois savoir. Mon père a tué Kyle et Maman avec l'avada kedavra et il m'a frappé à la tête… » J'hésitais à parler, si je racontais ce que j'avais vu dans mon rêve il me prendrait certainement pour une folle.

« Il y a autre chose, tu le sais… »

« J'ai… rêvé quelque chose tout à l'heure, c'était bizarre. Je me revoyais ce soir là et je n'étais plus moi-même. »

« Tu as donc vu l'essentiel… »

« Mes yeux étaient différents, quelque chose contrôlait mon corps… C'était bizarre mais je me sentais bien. »

Ils étaient morts et c'est la seule chose que je trouvais à dire, pathétique.

« Mary, tu sais que tu n'es plus exactement la même qu'autrefois et ce que tu as vu dans ton rêve était réel. Ces évènements ont réellement eu lieu. » Il s'assit sur mon lit sans cesser de me regarder.

« Je ne comprends plus rien… »

« Connais-tu la légende des dragons d'Anthrim mary ? » Cela me disait vaguement quelque chose oui mais je ne voyais pas franchement le rapport.

« Il y a longtemps, une population de dragon protégeait vaillamment leur territoire, défiant quiconque d'en approcher. Les humains voulaient par leur soif de pouvoir et de richesse s'accaparer leur pouvoir et une lutte sans merci les opposait. Puis un jour, alors qu'un groupe de chasseur entrait sur leur territoire, ils y eut inévitablement un combat qui mena le groupe d'humain à leur perte, pas un n'en réchappa sauf un. Ce n'était alors qu'une enfant et on raconte que le dragon qui les avait attaqué ce jour là refusa de lui faire subir le même sort et l'accepta comme l'une des leur. Elle grandit avec eux et reçut leur héritage. Malheureusement, un jour l'inévitable se produisit et un sorcier plus puissant que tous les autres, chasseur de dragons de surcroît, parvint à ses fins et décima le clan des dragons dans sa totalité. On dit qu'avant de mourir, les dragons confièrent leurs pouvoirs à la jeune fille qui réussit à s'enfuir en leur promettant de ne s'en servir que pour une juste cause. Le temps passa et la jeune fille qui avait été abandonnée une fois le fut une seconde fois et partit sans que l'on ait de nouvelles d'elle. Beaucoup racontent que son pouvoir est immense et il est évidemment très recherché par beaucoup de sorciers. La légende raconte qu'elle se réincarne dans le corps d'un nouveau né chaque millénaire, et qu'elle vient faire justice auprès des dragons. »

« Ravissante histoire… » Je me frottais les tempes pour calmer ma migraine et les pensées qui se mettaient doucement en place dans ma tête.

« Mary, sais-tu quelle était la particularité de cette enfant après avoir reçu les pouvoirs des dragons ? »

« Non. »

« Ses yeux étaient… particuliers et ceux qui l'ont vu les ont décrit comme étant d'un bleu azur très profond. »

« Et en quoi cela me concerne ? » Je levai les yeux vers lui, sentant la fatigue m'envahir doucement.

Aucune réponse. Si l'absurdité de ce qui m'arrivait ne m'avait pas complètement sidéré sur le coup, j'aurais pu dire qu'au moins c'était très clair comme réponse.

« Non… Ce n'est pas possible. Ca ne peut pas être… »

Pourquoi tout ça me tombait dessus ? Je n'avais rien demandé à personne.

« Mary… »

« Non ! Vous vous trompez ! Ce n'est pas possible, je ne veux pas ! »

Je regardais Dumbledore avec une colère non dissimulée et ma voix semblait revenir peu à peu, guidée par cet élan de désespoir qui m'enfonçait dans mes retranchements.

« Mary, tu n'as pas à avoir peur ni à être en colère contre tout ce qu'il t'arrive. J'imagine à quel point c'est difficile à accepter mais il ne faut pas que tu oublies que tu restes toi même malgré tout. »

« Je ne veux pas de ça ! Si comme vous le dîtes elle était si juste et puissante, pourquoi n'a t-elle pas empêché tout ce qui m'est arrivé ? Pourquoi elle ne les a pas protégé !? »

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi Mary. Je pensais que tout cela n'était qu'une légende avant que je ne te rencontre et que je comprenne... »

« Vous vous trompez peut-être, ce n'est pas moi mais quelqu'un d'autre. »

Dumbledore me regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux et je réalisais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé mais que je n'avais pas remarqué depuis mon réveil. J'arrivais à voir n'importe quel petit détail de la pièce, aussi infime et lointain qu'il soit. C'était une sensation très… étrange.

« Mes yeux… » Dumbledore me tendit un petit miroir que j'hésitais à prendre de peur de voir ce que j'y avais vu dans mon rêve.

Je restais sidérée devant le reflet que me renvoyait le miroir, mes yeux n'avaient strictement plus rien d'humain. Ils reflétaient une quiétude, un bleu apaisant et brillant qui me coupèrent le souffle. Je clignais des yeux pour voir que de minces paupières protégeaient mes yeux, mais ça n'avait rien de normal ou d'humain non, celles-ci se refermaient orizontalement.

« Ce qu'il t'arrive ne permet aucun doute sur ce que je suspectais Mary. »

« Laissez moi s'il vous plaît… » 

J'avais besoin d'être seule et je sentais la fatigue s'insinuer en moi. Dumbledore se leva, toujours aussi calme, pareil à lui même et me regarda une dernière fois.

« Si tu as des questions ou une simple envie de parler je reste à ta disposition, ne l'oublie pas Mary. »

Je n'avais plus la force de parler, trop absorbée dans mes pensées, voir même empêtrée et perdue. Arès qui était présent depuis tout ce temps émit des gémissements plaintifs et je tournais mon regard vers lui. Il blottit sa petite tête sous ma main, cherchant les caresses et je fut rassurée de voir qu'au moins sur cette terre il me restait un petit quelque chose de réconfortant, un espoir dont j'arrivais à peine à voir la couleur malgré mes toutes nouvelles aptitudes. 

Je m'endormis difficilement cette nuit là. 

Reviews 

Gensi : lol, qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour Sevy craquera pour Arès… ) Ca serait super trognon c'est vrai ^^

Antigone : Merci :D

Moony013 : ptdr ! oui la bière fait des ravages et là c'en est un. M'en fiche c'est ma fic j'fais c'ke je veux ! Na ! :p Merci pour les encouragements, c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à stresser et me demander sans arrêt ce que les lecteurs vont penser, s'ils vont aimer etc… Pourtant vu le nombre de reviews pour cette fic je devrais être tranquille mais bon… je suis comme ça ^^;

Blood-Countess : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir l'avis d'une auteur aguerrie. Tiens je ne sais même plus si j'ai déjà reviewé sur ta fic ou non, faudra que je vérifie… non parce qu'elle est géniale quoi ^^ Merci beaucoup (et vive la langue française, à mort les fautes d'orthographe etc etc…) Sinon pour le site, (encore merci ^_^) tu voudrais bien me prêter ta fic Moonlight Shadow (j'adore aussi Mike Oldfiel, ça a fait tilt quand j'ai vu le titre lol) pour que je la mette en ligne lorsque je m'occuperais de la section Fanfics ? ^_^

Lihou : Merci #^_^#

Cyngathi : Merci merci merci ^_^ (je suis également en manque d'imagination lol)


	5. Le chemin de Traverse

Les nuits sont très longues et très sombres quand vous êtes une détenue. Le temps se compte en éternité plutôt qu'en secondes. Votre cellule est glaciale en hiver, lorsque les tempêtes arrivent, transformant la vieille prison en un bloc de glace parfait. En été, cela devient un sauna. Si vous écoutez suffisamment attentivement, vous pouvez presque entendre la chaleur qui s'insinue insidieusement entre les blocs de béton, vous faisant baigner dans son essence poisseuse.  
Quand vous êtes étendue la nuit sur votre couchette étroite, à compter les bosses dans votre matelas et à espérer que vous n'êtes pas en train de partager votre espace de sommeil avec des créatures du monde animal ou de celui des insectes, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher d'entendre le son mélancolique du vent qui siffle à travers les pignons ou les coups fantomatiques sur la plomberie qui résonnent la nuit. 

Votre esprit devient votre ennemi durant les longues nuits à la prison quand les lumières ont été éteintes et si vous fermez les yeux dans le noir, vous pouvez vous transporter dans un pays imaginaire éloigné dans lequel la liberté est votre bien le plus précieux. Mais, obscurité ou lumière, la réalité de votre vie, c'est une froide porte à barreaux à moins d'un mètre cinquante de distance, sentinelle silencieuse de vos rêves.

Je n'étais plus à Azkaban depuis presque trois semaines et j'en ressentais encore les effets malsains sur mon esprit. Certes, je n'étais plus cloîtrée entre quatre murs, j'étais au contraire libre de tout mouvement, mais mon esprit ne suivait pas et s'obstinait à stagner dans une prison imaginaire. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en sortir, c'était comme si j'étais tirée en bas par mon désespoir. Ainsi, je passais le plus clair de mon temps dans ma chambre à ne rien faire d'autre que regarder les aléas incessants de la mer et à trier mes pensées en vain.

« Même désespérée, la mer continue de vivre, elle. »

Je me retournais en direction de la voix suave et monocorde de Rogue. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver et sa présence me troubla un peu.

« Vous étiez au courant dès le début n'est-ce pas ? » Une question dont je connaissais déjà la réponse.

« Pas exactement, Dumbledore avait des doutes… qui se sont confirmés. »

« Je n'en veux pas de ces pouvoirs, j'en ai marre que tout cela me tombe dessus sans arrêt. C'est pourtant pas bien compliqué, tout ce que je voulais c'était mener une vie tranquille. Autant dire que mes rêves de gamine sont complètement partis dans une direction opposée... »

« On peut le voir comme ça oui… » Il s'avança pour se placer à mes côtés en fixant la vue par la fenêtre.

« Et vous le verriez comment vous ? »

« Une opportunité. »

« Je ne vois pas comment je le pourrais, il ne me reste rien. »

« Et alors ? Rien ne vous empêche d'essayer de donner un sens à votre vie. Et puis il vous reste votre bestiole, c'est un début. »

« Facile à dire… Et il s'appelle Arès. » Je désignais le loup d'un regard agacé.

Je sentis son regard sombre se poser sur moi et j'évitais délibérément de le croiser. 

« La vie n'a rien de simple et de facile Mary. »

Impossible de dire sur le coup si c'était moi qui déraillais complètement ou s'il essayait de se montrer gentil.

« Je veux vous voir cet après-midi pour continuer à travailler sur vos révisions, soyez à l'heure. »

Et voilà qu'il reprenait cette attitude glaciale et vide de toute émotion, c'était agaçant. Il quitta la pièce sans plus de cérémonie, un Arès grognant derrière lui et moi encore plus perdue qu'avant.

Cela faisait au moins la douzième fois que j'essayais de soulever cette maudite plume d'un coup de baguette mais c'était sans résultat. J'avais beau y mettre tous mes efforts et toute ma volonté mais rien ne se produisait. Découragée, je baissais ma baguette en soupirant.

« Que faites-vous ? » 

« Je n'y arrive pas. » rétorquais-je a bout de nerfs.

« Et bien essayez encore ! » 

« J'ai déjà essayé au moins vingt fois, je n'y arrive pas ! » J'essayais de garder mon calme mais le regard sombre et la voix claquante de Rogue commençait sérieusement à m'énerver.

« Vous n'y mettez pas assez de volonté, c'est normal. »

Sur le coup, j'aurais eu toute la volonté du monde pour le jeter dans une fosse à purin. Je crois que mon regard lui avait fait comprendre que mes pensées n'étaient pas particulièrement sympathique à son encontre car j'eus l'impression de recevoir des éclairs en plein visage lorsqu'il fronça des sourcils. Je soupirais une seconde fois en baissant les yeux sur ma baguette et cette fichue plume. Après tout, ça avait l'air moins dangereux qu'un Rogue en colère.

« Wingardium leviosa ! » J'agitais ma baguette sur la plume qui sembla bouger un peu et se soulever de quelques centimètre avant de finalement retomber doucement sur la table. C'était déjà un début pensais-je.

« Recommencez. » Ordonna la voix calme mais impérieuse de Rogue.

Je recommençais, non sans agacement.

« Wingardium leviosa ! » La plume s'éleva de nouveau, un peu plus qu'avant et flotta quelques secondes devant moi avant de retomber encore une fois.

Rogue me fit subir l'exercice jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la maintenir en l'air et la diriger comme il le fallait. J'étais épuisée et je ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces sois-disant nouveaux pouvoirs ne m'aidaient pas plus que ça. En fait, je ne voyais pas l'ombre d'un changement en moi mis à part mes yeux qui gardaient cette apparence terrifiante mais tout de même assez belle. C'était quelque peu contradictoire mais je crois que je commençais à m'y faire et même si l'idée au début me paraissait complètement folle, j'appréciais la couleur que mon regard pouvait dégager.

Je retrouvais Arès dans ma chambre après l'entraînement. Il fonça vers moi en jappant, visiblement heureux de me voir et mordilla avec bonheur ma main lorsque je le caressais. Je me sentais bien, il était réellement d'un réconfort appréciable et je ne regrettais pas d'avoir fais ce choix de la garder avec moi, même si cela déplaisait et indisposait Rogue. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis mon arrivée chez mon ancien directeur de maison et je commençais à me souvenir de quelques moment de ma vie à Poudlard, des souvenirs qui refaisaient surface doucement à la vue d'objet, ou lorsque je relisais mes cours. Parfois même lorsque Rogue me parlait j'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu ces scènes là. Je reprenais peu à peu goût à la vie et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais heureuse.

Les rayons du soleil se pointèrent timidement à travers les carreaux de ma fenêtre, me faisant comprendre qu'il était déjà l'heure de se levers. Arès dormait tranquillement sur mon lit, roulé en boule à mes pieds. Je bougeais un peu, le réveillant en sursaut. Il se leva sur ses quattre petites pattes et avança vers moi d'un pas un peu gauche, puis il mordilla ma main en jouant.

« Salut toi. » dis-je en souriant et en caressant le louveteau maintenant complètement réveillé et surexcité.

Je quittais mon lit sans grande conviction pour aller dans la salle de bain, suivie de près par Arès qui me regardait avec adoration, c'était adorable. Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, habillée, coiffée et propre, j'entrepris de descendre afin de prendre mon déjeuner que Silmy avait probablement préparé avec toujours autant d'attention. Lorsque j'arrivais dans le séjour, je vis Rogue, une grande cape noire sur les épaules qui s'apprêtait visiblement à aller quelque part. 

Je m'approchais un peu, ma curiosité piquée au vif « Vous allez quelque part ? » demandais-je en l'observant calmement.

Il ne m'accorda pas un regard ni même un bonjour « J'ai des courses à faire, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Tiens donc, ça c'était intéressant…  « Je peux venir avec vous ? S'il vous plaît » demandais-je innocemment. L'idée de sortir un peu d'ici, de voir du monde me noua l'estomac de plaisir.

« Non, vous restez ici. » Il ne me regarda même pas, se dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas assuré.

Pas question de baisser les bras.

« Si vous tenez tant à ce que je réapprenne à me servir de mes pouvoirs, vous ne croyez pas que cette sortie pourrait être bénéfique ? J'en ai marre de rester cloîtrée ici ! » 

Il se retourna vers moi, le visage de marbre et se yeux me jugeant de toute sa hauteur. Il évaluait la situation. Je le regardais avec détermination « S'il vous plaît… » Le coup de grâce, je le voyais bien. Il grimaça, hésitant à répondre puis attrapa une cape sur le porte manteau et me la jeta dans les mains. Un sourire se fraya sur mon visage et je mis la cape sur mes épaules, en m'avançant en direction de la porte.

« Merci. » dis-je à son attention avant de franchir la porte. Il ne répondit rien, et me suivit hors de la bâtisse. 

Nous fîmes quelques pas puis il posa sa main sur mon épaule, comme l'avait fait Dumbledore et j'eut une nouvelle fois cette sensation de glisse. Lorsque je rouvrit les yeux, nous étions sur un chemin remplit d'une foule dense et animée. Le spectacle me paraissait incroyable, des boutiques sur tout le long de la rue accueillaient un flot incessant de visiteurs, pour la plupart des enfants qui riaient joyeusement. Je me tournais vers Rogue qui demeurait impassible devant la scène. J'allais lui poser la question mais il me devança.

« Vous êtes au chemin de Traverse. »

Ses yeux noirs se plantèrent sur moi tel un oiseau de proie et je me sentit de nouveau mal à l'aise. 

« Je vais faire ce que j'ai à faire. Vous n'avez qu'a vous promener dans le coin, mais ne quittez pas cette rue, sous aucun prétexte. » Sa voix semblait pleine de menace contenue et je hochais de la tête. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de désobéir et de m'attirer ses foudres et puis de toute façon, la rue me paraissait assez incroyable comme ça pour aller voir ailleurs.

Il tourna les talons et partit dans son coin et moi du mien, me souciant guère du regard que les gens me portaient. Je m'avançais vers la première boutique, observant la vitrine avec attention. Des animaux plus variés les uns que les autres bougeaient et piaillaient avec entrain, des chouettes, des hiboux, des rats, des crapauds, des chats… il y avait un peu de tout. Je voyais des gamins heureux sortir avec un animal dans les bras et je ne pu m'empêcher de me demander quel animal j'avais bien pu avoir pendant ma scolarité à Poudlard. Etait-ce un rat ? non, trop petit et pas à mon goût. Un chat alors… non plus, trop solitaire. Certainement pas un crapaud, c'était trop moche et rien que l'idée d'en prendre un dans mes mains me souleva le cœur. L'idée d'un petit hibou me revint en mémoire, il était gris tacheté de blanc et son nom… son nom… Tipy ! Je souris, contente d'avoir réussi à mettre la main sur cette nouvelle pièce de mon passé, aussi infime soit-elle. 

Je continuais ma progression à travers la foule et m'arrêtais devant un magasin qui affichait des balais. Je me souvenais avoir lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard que les quatre maisons s'affrontaient à un sport qui comportait des balais, le quidditch. Ca avait l'air amusant comme jeu… Je contemplais les divers balais et leurs accessoires lorsqu'une voix me tira de mes songes.

« Mary ? C'est toi ? »

Je me retournais, un peu surprise par l'appellation de mon prénom. Un jeune homme se tenait devant moi et me regardait, visiblement surpris de me voir. Ses yeux verts me dévisageaient derrière des lunettes rondes et ses cheveux hirsutes. Il sourit calmement, et repris de plus belle, voyant que j'avais un peu de mal à me souvenir de lui.

« Ah oui, c'est bien toi… Tu as bien changé depuis le temps, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien mais euh… Tu es… ? »

« Harry, Harry Potter. Tu ne te souviens pas ? J'étais à Gryffondor et nous avions quelques cours en commun. » Rajouta t-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

« Désolée, j'ai… je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenirs de cette période là. » 

Il me sourit gentiment.

« Je suis au courant, ne t'inquiète pas Dumbledore m'a un peu parlé de toi. Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien. »

Gryffondor et Serpentard n'étaient pas censés être des ennemis de longue date ? J'avais plusieurs fois entendu jurer Rogue sur les Gryffondor et les livres que j'avais engloutis m'affirmait que les deux maisons étaient totalement rivales en tous points.

« Hermionne et Ron m'attendent au Chaudron Baveur, tu veux venir ? Ils seront surpris de te revoir. » me demanda t-il plein d'entrain.

J'hésitais quelque peu à le suivre.

« Juste une chose Harry, tu es un Gryffondor et moi une Serpentard et tu me traites comme si on était amis alors que nos deux maisons ont toujours été rivales… je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre là. »

Il me regarda en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était logique.

« Tout simplement parce que même en étant à Serpentard tu n'as jamais rien fait contre les Gryffondors. La maison dans laquelle on est placé ne veut pas dire grand chose sur la personnalité d'une personne, surtout si celle-ci refuse toute forme de violence. Tu nous as toujours traités également à ceux de Serpentard, pourquoi aurions nous fait le contraire ? »

J'étais aussi bien vue par les Gryffondors ? Cette révélation me surpris complètement, je pensais que la logique voulait que l'on soit ennemis, visiblement la situation sortait de la normale. J'étais tellement surprise que je ne voyais même pas qu'il fixait avec intérêt mes yeux, notant parfaitement que quelque chose clochait avec eux.

« Mary… Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à tes yeux ? » demanda t-il sans cesser de me regarder.

« Heu… Rien, absolument rien ! » Je vis Rogue arriver au loin, pile au bon moment. La discussion partait sur un sujet que je ne voulais vraiment pas aborder.

« Il faut que j'y aille, ravie de t'avoir rencontré Harry ! » Je le saluais d'un signe de la main avant de m'éloigner rapidement en direction de Rogue qui s'était visiblement arrêté à la vue d'un homme aux cheveux grisonnants, vêtu de vêtements raccommodés ci et là. Je m'arrêtais à leur hauteur, et lorsque Rogue m'aperçut, l'inconnu suivit son regard et me dévisagea calmement, un peu surpris. Décidément, c'était ma journée.

« Bonjour Mary, ça faisait longtemps. » L'homme venait de parler sans cesser de me regarder, un sourire amical sur le visage. Lui aussi me connaissait et ce n'était à mes yeux qu'un inconnu de plus sur qui je devais mettre un nom. 

« Nous allons y aller Lupin, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en bavardages inutiles. » 

Rogue se tourna vers moi, ignorant complètement Lupin dont la présence semblait l'indisposer et l'agacer.

« Severus, tu pourrais te montrer aimable de temps à autres, ça ne te ferait pas de mal et ça nous ferait du bien. » répliqua Lupin d'une voix égale et dénuée de colère. J'aurais juré qu'il ne craignait pas les foudres de Rogue et les paroles prononcées me firent rigoler en pensée, et seulement en pensée vu le regard noir qui se braquait sur moi comme une épée de Damoclès.

Rogue l'ignora superbement et posa sa main sur mon épaule alors que je regardais une dernière fois le chemin de Traverse et ce dénommé Lupin qui me fit un petit signe de la main en guise d'au revoir. Je me jurais de revenir plus souvent possible en ce lieu une fois ma liberté complètement gagnée.

Gensi Lol non c'est pas men in black qui m'a inspiré mais ça aurait pu… J'ai une image d'un œil bleu assez particulier que j'ai trouvé sur le net et elle m'a simplement inspirée ^_^ Pis un Sevy avec une fille sans problème c'est pas marrant lol *sadique à fond*

Amy Evans Merci, la voici la voilà ^^

Cyngathi Décidément, ses yeux intriguent pas mal de personnes lol voilà une adresse où vous pourrez trouver l'image en question dans mon profil ^^

Blood_Countess Merci pour la fic, vala la suite, et merci de me prêter ta fic ^^ (oui je l'ai lu complètement ^^) Pis pour 13 ans tu te débrouilles sacrément bien O_o; Bon et pis vive Mike Oldfield (A quand la fic « Man in the Rain » ? lol)


	6. Nouveau départ

Cette courte sortie au chemin de Traverse m'avait étrangement remuée. J'avais appris que j'étais tout d'abord bien vu des Gryffondors, et non pas comme une ennemie prête à tout pour les narguer ce qui me laissait penser que j'avais laissé pas mal d'amis derrière moi suite au bouleversement que ma vie avait rencontré du jour au lendemain. C'était une sensation assez plaisante de savoir qu'il y avait des personnes qui m'appréciaient fut un temps et qui ne m'avaient pas oublié comme on jette quelque chose dans une poubelle. 

Et puis il y avait ce Lupin qui m'avait parut fort sympathique aux premiers abords même si je n'avais pu établir le dialogue avec lui. Je me souvint alors d'une de mes discussions avec Rogue sur les professeurs de Poudlard et le nom de Lupin me revint subitement en mémoire, il avait été mon professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Voilà qui mettait enfin un visage sur un de ces noms que j'avais en tête. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était l'animosité de Rogue envers Lupin, qui en fonction des flashs qui me revenaient, m'avait toujours parut être un homme gentil, aimable et assez bon professeur.

Je me retournais dans mon lit, fixant le plafond dans l'espoir fou d'y obtenir des réponses. Rogue m'intriguait. J'avais beau avoir envie de lui envoyer toute sorte de sorts lorsque nous avions quelques mots lors de nos séances de cours, dans le fond je l'aimais bien. Pourtant il était odieux, froid, distant, pas bavard pour un sous et parfois même méchant mais cela n'y changeait rien et j'éprouvais une certaine sympathie pour lui. C'était quand même dingue toute cette histoire… 

Je m'endormis sur cette pensée.

Une autre semaine s'écoula, à étudier encore et toujours et le résultat était là, je commençais à revivre comme toute bonne sorcière. Les sorts me paraissaient d'une simplicité parfois étonnante et j'entendais de moins en moins la voix de Rogue me réprimander sur mes erreurs, ce qui me semblait être assez bon signe. Néanmoins, il était toujours aussi peu bavard et distant malgré mes efforts pour essayer de lui arracher quelques mots et pouvoir entendre cette voix que j'avais appris à apprécier. Je devais vraiment être devenue dingue pour dire ça quand même… Azkaban m'avait probablement plus marqué que je ne le pensais.

Je n'avais pas revu Happenstance depuis mon arrivée en ces lieux et je me demandais s'il était toujours en aussi piteux état que lorsque je l'avais vu. Je savais que Rogue allait parfois dans la grange mais je ne savais en fait pas réellement s'il le réparait ou s'il faisait autre chose. J'entrepris ce soir là de sortir un petit peu avec Arès, pour voir ce qu'il en était, tout en prenant garde de ne pas me faire surprendre comme la dernière fois. J'arrivais devant la porte en bois de la grange, jetant un coup d'œil discret à l'intérieur pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne puis j'entrais en  douce, un Arès complice dès qu'il s'agissait de faire des bêtises. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et seul les faibles rayons du soleil émettaient une lueur douce dans la pièce, laissant apparaître une fine poussière ambiante. Je m'avançais vers la coque du voilier qui avait été recouverte d'un grand drap blanc, probablement pour le protéger. Ma curiosité sans égale me poussa à soulever le drap sur tout un flanc du bateau et je restais soudainement muette devant le changement qu'il avait subit. Ce n'était plus le squelette délabré que j'avais vu la première fois, un bois brillant et doux recouvrait la coque, reflétant mon visage fasciné. 

« Incroyable… » murmurai-je, laissant ma main glisser sur le bateau. 

Arès émit un petit grognement, explorant la grange avec curiosité. 

« Ce qui est incroyable c'est votre curiosité Miss Quant. » 

Je me retournais, encore prise en flagrant délit par le regard sombre de Rogue qui venait de passer une porte dans le fond du hangar que je n'avait jusque là pas remarqué. Il avait l'air un peu fâché à en juger son regard… voir même pas content du tout. 

« Sortez d'ici et arrêtez de mettre votre nez partout. » Un ton sec et cassant, ce n'était pas la voix que j'aimais entendre et son attitude était franchement exaspérante.

Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à révéler quoi que ce soit le concernant ? Je n'étais plus une élève et j'allais partir dans une semaine tout au plus avant de disparaître de sa vie. Visiblement l'un n'empêchait pas l'autre et il me semblait bien que ce bonhomme était complètement inapte à toute relation humaine.

« C'est un crime d'admirer un bateau ? » répliquais-je sans bouger de ma position.

« Je vous ai demandé de sortir d'ici, et votre bestiole également. » dit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

« Il s'appelle Arès, ça vous tuerait d'être aimable de temps en temps ? » 

Ok, là il commençait sérieusement à me pomper l'air et ça avait l'air réciproque.

« Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton ! Vous oubliez peut-être que vous êtes ici chez moi et tant que vous serez sous mon toit je ne vous permettrais pas d'agir comme bon vous semble ! » Rugit-il, ses yeux noirs braqués sur moi avec une lueur qui m'en disait long sur son humeur : elle était massacrante.

« Si j'avais pu j'aurais volontiers choisis d'aller vivre ailleurs plutôt que chez un homme complètement antipathique et désagréable ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à venir vivre ici, je n'ai jamais demandé à sortir d'Azkaban et je n'ai jamais demandé tout ce qui me tombe dessus ! Mais ça vous vous en moquez n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce qui compte c'est votre petite personne, vous vous croyez heureux à vivre seul et coupé du monde comme un vieux grincheux et… »

« Taisez-vous ! Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir d'une idiote qui ne comprend rien à rien ! » 

Je le regardais, au bord des larmes à cause de toute cette rage et de ces quelques mots que j'aurais voulu ne jamais prononcer. Ils avaient néanmoins eu une utilité, je savais ce qu'il pensait de moi maintenant. Je cherchais Arès des yeux, avec pour seul et unique pensée de partir d'ici au plus vite et ne plus affronter ce regard noir qui m'avait tant blessé sur le coup.

« Arès, viens ! » Je m'avançais en direction de la sortie, le petit louveteau trottinant à mes côtés, puis je m'arrêtais à la hauteur de Rogue, sans même le regarder.

« Maintenant au moins je sais ce que vous pensez de moi. Je vais vous dire une chose… Vous êtes un professeur sévère mais excellent et je vous ai toujours porté beaucoup d'estime malgré tout, et malgré ce que vous venez de dire. Je regrette de vous avoir imposé ma présence et abusé de votre patience pendant tout ce temps. C'était une erreur de ma part de penser que nous pourrions devenir amis… Adieu Severus et merci pour tout. » Ma voix trembla sur ces dernières parole et je partis rapidement vers la maison.

J'avais l'estomac noué et les larmes coulaient maintenant a flot sans que je ne puisse les en empêcher. Je ne pensais pas que cela me ferait aussi mal de quitter cet endroit mais j'étais bien déterminée à partir faire ma vie sans que l'on ne me pose des barrières sur le chemin. Je remontais dans ma chambre, emballant rapidement mes affaires dans un vulgaire sac qui traînait dans un coin de ma chambre. Je me retournais une dernière fois vers la fenêtre, il faisait presque nuit. 

« Silmy… » Murmurais-je doucement.

L'elfe apparut à l'appel de son nom et me regarda avec inquiétude.

« Mademoiselle Mary ne va pas bien ? Silmy a fait quelque chose de mal ? » demanda t-il un peu paniqué en regardant mes larmes s'écraser doucement sur le sol.

« Non Silmy, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je voulais juste te prévenir que je partais et te dire adieu. Je ne reviendrais pas. »

L'elfe fit une grimace de tristesse tout en triturant sa chemise rapiécée.

« Mademoiselle Mary va manquer à Silmy. Silmy l'aimait beaucoup… »

« Tu va me manquer aussi. Merci pour tout Silmy, tu es un bon serviteur. Continue d'aider Severus et veille à ce qu'il ne se sente pas trop seul. »

Sans un mot de plus, je quittais ma chambre, descendant les escaliers à la hâte mon baluchon sur l'épaule et Arès à mes côtés, ne comprenant pas grand chose à ce qu'il se passait. Je regardais une dernière fois cette maison qui avait été presque la mienne depuis huit longues années, puis je pris la poudre de cheminette en réfléchissant à une destination où je pourrais aller. Je m'avançais vers la cheminée, Arès dans mes bras et je jetait la poudre faisant apparaître les flammes vertes. Je ne savais pas encore transplaner et c'était le seul moyen de quitter la petite île. Mon cœur se serra.

« Chemin de Traverse ! » dis-je dans un dernier regard sur la maison de Severus Rogue, l'homme qui avait malgré lui ouvert une brèche en moi tel un abîme sans fond.

C'est ainsi que je ne revis plus la petite île Irlandaise de Carib Islander dans le comté du Connemara, celle où j'avais trouvé sans m'en apercevoir un réconfort et redécouvert les sentiments. Je disparus de la circulation, sans laisser de trace derrière moi. Après tout, plus rien ne m'attendait nulle part et j'étais à nouveau seule, tout comme un homme à quelques milliers de kilomètres de là.

Il ne me restait que quelques mornilles pour trouver un lit pour la nuit, aussi, lorsque j'arrivais sur le chemin de traverse j'entrepris rapidement de trouver un hôtel pas trop cher pour mes maigres économies. Je réussis à en trouver un tant bien que mal, à côté de chez Olivander le marchand de baguettes. C'était un petit hôtel un peu miteux mais cela me convenait pour une nuit après Azkaban, on a tendance à voir ses exigences et ses goûts personnels passer en dernière priorité, la première étant de survivre. 

Je m'écroulais sur le lit, Arès m'observant avec anxiété au pied du lit. Il avait l'air complètement perdu et ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation. 

« On n'y retournera plus Arès, c'est terminé. » dis-je en enfouissant ma main dans mes cheveux.

« Rhooo » grogna le petit loup en s'asseyant devant moi.

« Oui, il ne reste plus que nous deux maintenant. On s'en sortira, tu verras. »

J'étais bien déterminée à faire quelque chose de ma vie, même si les conditions présentes ne me conféraient pas la joie et la bonne humeur que j'avais pu ressentir là-bas. La-bas… cela me semblait soudainement tellement loin que j'eus l'impression d'entendre un écho des vagues, comme m'appelant à elles. J'avais l'impression de complètement perdre la tête et malgré toute ma volonté à rester éveillée quelques minutes de plus, je m'endormis sur le vieux lit du petit hôtel, revoyant une dernière fois ces yeux noirs et terrifiants avec pour seul désir de m'y noyer une dernière fois.

Méheuuu T__T pourquoi j'ai pu que 2 revieweuses ??? Qu'ais-je donc fait ? Argh ! Ouiiiinnn !!! Très bien si j'ai pas 5 reviews pour ce chapitre, je vous met pas le 7 en ligne ! na ! (je sais, le chantage c'est pas joli joli mais bon… on gagne sa vie comme on peut aujourd'hui hein…) *soupir*

Moony013 Je sais je suis trop stressé mais c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé le Zen…:/ Sinon, ben le chap 14 de 'loin du monde' arrive, en fait je vais l'envoyer en même temps que ce chapitre ^^ Bisous en espérant que ce chapitre (et pis l'autre aussi…) te remonteront le moral suite à cette horrible rentrée :)

Blood-Countess J'ai pris note de ta petite remarque, fichu ff.net -__- m'en fiche c'est des vilains :( Par contre toi t'es une gentille à me faire des reviews à chaque chapitre :D Merci beaucoup ^_^


	7. Retour aux sources

Les derniers beaux jours de cette année étaient ensoleillés et clairs comme si Dame Nature ricanait derrière sa main, abandonnant un dernier aperçu d'été que nous ne reverrions plus pour six mois ou davantage. 

Deux années s'étaient écoulées de ma libération d'Azkaban, deux années passées à me reconstruire une vie à travers le monde, à tenter de rattraper tout ce que j'avais raté, le monde et toutes ses merveilles. J'avais changé, mentalement et un peu physiquement. Mes cheveux avaient poussé, attachés en arrière car ils me gênaient toujours lors de mes déplacements. J'avais enchaîné les petits boulots avant de trouver un emploi stable au ministère de la magie, dans le département des recherches magique, sous la direction de monsieur Flaherty, un homme de la cinquantaine qui m'avait prise sous son aile, m'accordant une confiance qui pouvait aller au delà de toute imagination. J'en étais fière de ce boulot, très fière et par dessus tout, je l'aimais bien. 

Arès avait lui aussi grandit pour atteindre sa taille adulte qui était ma fois assez imposante. Ses petits yeux noirs qui m'avaient tant amusé par le passé et rappelé une période heureuse mais douloureuse, étaient désormais devenus d'un jaune ambre luisant tout à fait fascinant. Il ne me quittait jamais, où que j'aille et c'était en quelque sorte un garde du corps mais aussi mon meilleur ami.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ces deux années là furent assez mouvementées, et je découvrais le monde avec des yeux d'enfants dissimulés derrière ceux qui m'avaient ouvert une porte sur la vie. Je m'étais décidée sur un coup de tête à reprendre contact avec Dumbledore pour le remercier de ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, et il s'en est suivi un échange régulier de lettres. Moi lui donnant des nouvelles de tout ce qui m'était arrivé pendant ces deux années et lui de Poudlard et de ses professeurs. Pourtant en relisant ses lettres, je réalisais que pas une seule fois il n'avait mentionné le nom de Severus Rogue et j'étais un peu déçue, je dois bien l'admettre. 

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était une de ces lettres qui était à l'origine de mon voyage aujourd'hui… ou plutôt devrais-je dire de mon retour. Albus m'avait en fait plusieurs fois fait comprendre qu'il cherchait quelqu'un pour le poste de soins aux créatures magiques, Hagrid n'ayant plus de temps d'assurer cette activité depuis son rôle d'ambassadeur avec le peuple des géants. J'avais un peu de mal à réaliser la situation mais tout se passa très vite, gribouillant sur un parchemin avec ma plume comme une chiffonière, j'acceptais, ma réponse reçue positivement, j'étais officiellement déclarée membre du corps enseignant de Poudlard en qualité de professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. J'étais dingue et je le savais mais je n'avais qu'une vie et je comptais bien en profiter un maximum.

Et puis j'avais envie de croiser ces yeux noirs encore une fois.

En cette douce fin de journée, j'arrivais finalement à bon port par le Poudlard express à bord duquel j'avais embarqué de Londres. J'avais l'impression que mon estomac jouait un tango effréné pour fêter ce retour aux sources. Ou plutôt était-ce le trac tout simplement, mais cela ne changeait rien et j'arrivais au château avec la peur de rendre mon petit déjeuner en guise de salutation à la première personne venue. Lorsque j'arrivais dans le grand hall d'entrée, la première chose que je remarquais était l'ambiance chaleureuse qu'il dégageait. En second plan, je vis une femme pas toute jeune, coiffée d'un grand chapeau et me fixant avec intérêt alors que les élèves entraient bruyamment dans la salle. Je m'avançais vers elle, Arès toujours à mes côtés, puis je souris timidement lorsque j'arrivais à sa hauteur. 

« Bonjour, je suis le nouveau professeur de Soins au créatures magiques, Mary Quant. » Parfait, je n'avais pas tout vomis dans ma phrase, c'était bon signe. 

La sorcière sourit calmement puis me serra la main chaleureusement.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard mademoiselle Quant. Albus m'a demandé de vous mener jusqu'à son bureau, il désire vous voir. » me dit-elle calmement. Dans mes souvenirs elle était beaucoup plus sévère la mère McGonagall…

Elle fit un signe de tête à un petit homme qui mena les élèves dans une direction opposée à la notre. C'était le professeur Flitwick, aucun doute là dessus, et il n'avait pas grandit d'un pouce. Nous marchâmes le long des couloirs, montant des escaliers et j'avais l'impression d'effectuer un véritable périple dans les entrailles du château. Notre marche stoppa devant une gargouille grimaçante devant laquelle Minerva s'arrêta.

« Chocogrenouille. » dit-elle en soupirant avec résignation. 

Il y eut un grondement sourd, puis la gargouille pivota, découvrant un passage et des escaliers. Amusant ce tour de passe-passe.

Elle se détourna de la gargouille pour me regarder. 

« Il vous attend en haut. Le dîner est servi à 19h, je vous montrerais vos appartements après le repas. »

« Très bien, merci. » Je montais les escaliers, arrivant devant une porte en bois sur laquelle je frappais timidement. 

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, révélant le bureau de l'homme le plus farfellu et le plus amusant qu'il m'avait été donné de rencontrer. J'entrais avec Arès, mon regard se perdant un peu sur les divers objets qui ornaient la pièce. Un peu plus et j'en oubliais presque le pourquoi de ma venue en ces lieux. Je détournais mon regard de ce qui ressemblait à une pendule vers le grand bureau qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce. Dumbledore me regardait calmement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. 

« Bonjour Mary, as-tu fait bon voyage ? » me demanda t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

J'étais loin de m'imaginer à quel point je serais contente de le revoir et je crains qu'un sourire idiot ne soit venu s'afficher avec fierté sur mon visage.

« Très bien, je suis contente de revenir ici. »

« Et nous sommes contents de t'accueillir ici Mary, assied toi je t'en prie. » Je pris place dans un fauteuil en face de lui. Arès se tenait calmement à mes côtés, dévisageant Albus sagement.

« Il a bien grandit depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu… Dommage que ses yeux aient changés de couleurs, le noir lui allait plutôt bien. »

Je souris, il n'avait visiblement oublié aucun détail et ne voudrait certainement pas en rater un de mon récit de ces deux longues années.

Notre discussion dura plus d'une heure. Je lui racontais la cause de mon départ, pourquoi je n'avais pas donné de nouvelles pendant plus d'une année et je m'en excusais sincèrement. Puis vint le récit des deux années à parcourir le monde, à découvrir tant de choses, de pays et de personnes, puis mon poste au ministère de la magie qui me permettait de me consacrer pleinement à ce que j'aimais par dessus tout : l'étude des dragons. Cela doit vous paraître surprenant de la part de la jeune fille qui avait crié qu'elle ne voulait pas de ses nouvelles aptitudes… J'avais pourtant appris à faire avec, à concilier cette nouvelle vie avec ce pouvoir qui finalement n'en était pas un d'exception, loin de là. 

J'avais fait la connaissance d'un dénommé Bill Weasley dans les contrées de Pennsylvanie qui m'avait offert la possibilité de suivre sa passion et ses études des dragons et de m'en enseigner les règles principales. Je me familiarisais avec cet environnement et il m'aurait été impossible de dire ce qu'il se passa lorsque je rencontrais un dragon pour la première fois, son regard scrutant le mien comme pour y trouver la moindre étincelle de crainte et son souffle puissant sur mon visage. Il ne me fit rien, c'était pourtant un magyar à pointes noires, une espèce réputée pour son mauvais caractère et son agressivité. Bill ne s'expliqua pas le phénomène, peut-être parce que j'avais consciencieusement omit de lui révéler la vérité sur ce que j'étais réellement. Cela valait mieux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Dumbledore écouta mon récit avec attention, m'interrompant quelques fois pour me poser des questions ou demander des précisions. Lorsque je terminais mon histoire, il me sourit calmement.

« Je suis content que tu t'en sois si bien sortie pendant tout ce temps Mary… Severus sera surpris de tes progrès, j'en suis certain. »

Je le regardais, bouche bée. 

« Vous… vous ne l'avez pas prévenu de ma venue ? » 

« Non, je voulais lui faire la surprise. » 

Je vis son regard pétiller comme jamais derrière ses lunettes tandis que je tentais de ramasser ma mâchoire qui devait traîner quelques mètres plus bas. L'idée de croiser une nouvelle fois les yeux sombres de celui qui m'avait sauvé par le passé était une des raisons qui m'avait fait venir ici, mais maintenant je n'étais plus très certaine d'en avoir envie…

Lorsque j'arrivais dans la grande salle aux côtés de Dumbledore, je sentis les regards se tourner vers moi et les murmures monter en crescendo. Je regardais distraitement les lieux, et je dois avouer que mon cœur battait à tout rompre, avec l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon et de franchir la ligne d'arrivée sur une allée pleine de supporters qui étaient là pour m'acclamer. Sauf que ceux là ne m'acclamaient pas. Arès était un peu nerveux devant cette salle remplie à craquer mais continuait sa marche à mes côtés, me jetant des coups d'œil comme pour s'assurer que j'étais toujours là et que je ne partais pas en courant (j'avoue que l'idée m'avait traversé l'esprit quelques secondes). 

Je m'arrêtais à la table des professeurs, un peu intimidée de revoir ceux qui avaient été par le passé mes professeurs. Cela étant, je souris de bonne grâce aux mains qui se tendaient vers moi et les serrais en guise de salutation. Un homme que je reconnus comme étant le professeur Lupin s'avança vers moi et esquissa un sourire tranquille tandis que mes yeux cherchaient vainement un certain professeur de potions. 

« Bonjour Mary, nous sommes ravis de pouvoir vous compter parmi nous cette année. » J'aimais bien sa voix, elle était douce et chaleureuse.

« Tout l'honneur est pour moi monsieur. » Je répondais poliment en lui serrant la main.

« Allons, vous pouvez m'appeler Rémus. Venez, la place est libre juste ici. »

Il m'indiqua ma place, juste entre lui et une femme rondouillette à l'air sympathique qui m'adressa un sourire aimable, le professeur Chourave. 

C'était très agréable de se sentir acceptée comme ça, tout comme l'accueil auquel j'avais eu droit mais il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un professeur de potion dans les environs. Je me tournais vers Rémus, tentant de ne pas prêter une grande importance à ma question.

« Dites moi… Je n'ai pas encore vu le professeur Rogue… »

« Oh, Severus ne devrait pas tarder. Il était dans ses cachots tout à l'heure, il doit encore bouder à l'idée de retrouver ses élèves. »

Ok… donc il n'avait pas changé de caractère apparemment. Je ne saurais exactement dire pourquoi mais ça ne me rassurait pas vraiment. Même pas du tout. L'idée de lui faire face une nouvelle fois après les derniers mots que nous avions échangé me plongea dans une panique totale. Arès posa sa tête sur ma cuisse, comme pour tenter de me calmer. Je le caressais doucement, heureusement qu'il était là. D'ailleurs sa présence attira l'attention de Rémus qui fixait Arès d'un air un peu étrange.

« Il s'appelle Arès. » Dis-je à son attention. 

Il leva les yeux vers moi, puis regarda de nouveau Arès.

« C'est une belle bête… » Dit-il d'un air absent.

« Merci. »

Quelques minutes passèrent, avant que le repas ne commence officiellement et qu'ai lieu la cérémonie du choixpeau. J'étais perdue dans ma contemplation du plafond, ce qui était réellement fascinant. Vous savez, toutes ces bougies qui volent au dessus de vos têtes avec une voûte étoilée qui donne l'impression d'être en plein espace. Lupin m'interrompit dans mes songes en souriant vaguement.

« Tiens, voilà ce cher Severus. »

Je me tournais brusquement en direction de la porte, mon cœur faisant un bond qui aurait pu battre n'importe quel record et nos regards se croisèrent lorsqu'il s'avança. Il s'arrêta net, et j'aurais pu parier qu'il était en état de choc lorsque son regard se posa sur Arès. Il m'avait reconnu. Je le vis se détourner brusquement de moi, et se diriger vers Dumbledore pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Oups... Il n'avait pas l'air super content de me voir… Dumbledore se contentait de sourire comme à son habitude et je le vis faire un geste de la main qui signifiait apparemment que Severus n'avait rien à répliquer. Contrarié et visiblement agacé, il passa à mes côtés et s'installa quelques chaises plus loin, m'ignorant délibérément. J'avais gagné le pompon. Rémus me regarda d'un air pas plus choqué que ça et tenta de me rassurer.

« Il est toujours comme ça au début, ça lui passera. Il ne s'attendait pas à vous revoir ici. »

« Il a l'air pire qu'avant. »

« Depuis votre départ, c'est vrai qu'il est devenu un peu plus infect qu'avant mais ça lui passera… tout du moins je l'espère. »

« Merveilleux... »

Le repas s'écoula dans une atmosphère tendue entre moi et un certain professeur de potions qui ne m'accorda pas un seul regard de la soirée. C'était – je dois l'admettre – assez vexant mais c'était une réaction à laquelle je devais m'attendre. Minerva m'avait montré mes appartements qui étaient situés dans une aile du château assez intime, probablement pour éviter d'être déranger par les élèves. J'avais une belle chambre, les elfes de maison avaient bien travaillé. Arès avait même eu droit à un panier et des couvertures qui semblaient à son goût puisqu'il s'y vautra en conséquence. J'avais établi un plan de cours lors de mon voyage en me basant sur le programme scolaire fournit par le ministère. Il y avait pas mal de créatures intéressantes mais pas l'ombre d'un dragon, dommage… Dumbledore m'avait avertit qu'Hagrid m'avait soigneusement préparé le terrain avec quelques spécimens de sa collection et je m'attendais au pire après ce que m'avait confié Mme Chourave lors du repas, probablement des trucs immondes et dangereux dans la lignée des scroutapétards. Je soupirais, assise devant mon bureau et observait le cadrant de l'horloge, il était presque onze heures. Pas trop tard pour une petite promenade nocturne. Je me levais, sifflant à l'attention d'Arès qui se fit un plaisir de m'accompagner en me regardant d'un air jovial à travers ses doux yeux jaunes. Vraiment dommage qu'ils ne soient pas restés noirs, ça aurait pu être amusant avec Severus. 

Je saluais quelques tableaux au passage, qui me rendaient la réplique d'un air aimable et ravis qu'on leur porte cette attention, puis je croisais Peeves qui ricana bêtement à ma vue et déversant une flopée d'insultes. Arès n'apprécia pas franchement de se faire traiter de « bâtard de chien de berger » mais je continuais ma route, insensible à ce genre d'insultes. C'était assez étrange de pouvoir déambuler tranquillement dans le château sans la menace de se faire prendre par l'horrible Rusard et sa chatte et retirer quelques points et j'en appréciais cette liberté. Alors que nous nous apprêtions à retourner dans notre chambre, Arès émit un grognement très significatif. Quelqu'un arrivait dans le coin. Je ralentis mon pas, m'attendant à voir apparaître Rusard et à retenir Arès qui ne ferait sans aucun problème la fête à l'adorable minou du gardien. Non, pas de Rusard.

Pas de Rusard mais une rencontre à laquelle je n'étais pas préparée : Severus Rogue. Je m'arrêtais dans ma progression, Arès poussant un grondement sourd à la vue de la silhouette sombre qui s'approchait inéluctablement de nous. Lorsqu'il me vit, je le vis sursauter quelque peu, puis reprendre son attitude stoïque et froide. Son regard était toujours aussi inexpressif et glacial et pourtant je me sentais irrémédiablement attirée par l'obscurité que ses yeux dégageaient. Oui, je devais être complètement dingue. Lorsqu'il arriva à ma hauteur, son regard se fit plus insistant que jamais, et je me demande encore comment je faisais pour respirer tant sa présence me rendait nerveuse et mal à l'aise. 

« Vous gênez le passage miss… et votre bestiole également. » Me dit-il en détournant son regard vers Arès qui grondait plus férocement maintenant.

Je m'écartais du chemin, incapable de répliquer quoi que ce soit malgré ma bouche grande ouverte et ma volonté oscillant entre une réponse frappante et une autre plus aimable. Je sus, à cet instant, ce que pouvait ressentir quelqu'un qui doit marcher sur le feu pour la première fois. Effrayé d'avancer et risquer d'être brûlé, effrayé de reculer et risquer de perdre la face.  
Face à ces deux choix, je choisis le troisième : ne rien faire.

Hin hin hin *auteur qui pète un plomb* Vous ne vous y attendiez pas à ça hein ? :D Si ? Bref, merci pour les aaaadorables reviews (comme quoi le chantage ça marche d'enfer lol) Allez bon, je suis sympa et je vous met le 7 rapidement cette fois ci. Merci encore et désolée pour cet odieux chantage.

Tout plein de reviews !!! *__* 

Amy Evans Oui ben… j'ai rien contre la romance hein, faut pas croire mais je vois mal Severus se jeter sur Mary et vice versa pour le moment… Mais ça va viendre, un jour… lol ) 

Cyngathi Sont jolis hein ces yeux ^^ mais non, ils ne sont hélas pas de moi mais d'un artiste que j'ai trouvé sur le site deviantart.com (super site *__*) Bref, merci ^^

Alexiel Je sais mais j'avais envie de râler un peu de faire réagir un petit peu les lecteurs (note pour plus tard : ne pas recommencer c'est pas gentil _) Quoi qu'il en soit, merci :)

Moony013 Ben moi aussi je serais volontiers restée… un Severus rien qu'à moi toute seule, en Irlande… hu hu hu ^______^ *s'imagine Sevy sous la douche* Ah c'est vrai qu'il apprécierait certainement pas ça quand même…:/ Pis oui, je dirais même plus Sevy et les coups de foudre… c'est pas loin du multiple 24 alors faut pas pousser hein, lui il marche au ralentis côté cœur ^^

MmeCreed Merci pour ton petit mot ^^ C'est très gentil d'avoir pensé à consoler une auteur dépressive et alcolo lol La preuve, pour vous remercier, elle vous file le chapitre 7 p 

Lihou Tu n'étais pas la 4ème mais la sixième #^__^# Trop contente, merci ! merci beaucoup ! 

Heaven2 Merci ^^

Rogue422 J'espère que les chapitres 5 et 6 ainsi que celui-ci t'ont plus, merci :)

Gensi T'es pardonné(e ?) ^_^ Quand à savoir si Rogue va aller voir sa petite protégée… on verra bien mais tu devrais avoir un début de réponse avec ce chapitre ) Arès te salut bien bas et te dédicacera une photo de lui au prochain chapitre (ben oui t'as l'air de bien l'aimer p)

* retourne s'atteler au chapitre 9 parce que oui, le 8 est déjà prêt ^^ * 


	8. Premiers cours

Mon premier jour de cour commença comme une journée assez banale en omettant le fait que je redoutais un peu la réaction de mes élèves. Hagrid m'avait laissé quelques créatures de sa spécialité et de son goût – très prononcé pour des bestioles dangereuses et affreuses – et je décidais de ne faire que des cours théoriques en attendant l'arrivée des créatures que j'avais moi même choisi d'étudier. J'avais, pour mon premier cours, eu droit à une classe de Serdaigles de troisième année, et tout se passa relativement bien. C'était une classe agréable à vivre et très curieuse. Arès avait conquit mes élèves lui aussi, et bénéficiait de caresses prudentes qu'il ne refusait pas. Bref, tout se déroulait pour le mieux.

La classe suivante fut nettement moins réjouissante que celle des Serdaigles et je maudis en pensées le responsable des plannings de m'avoir confié une classe de cinquième année de Serpentard et de Gryffondor en même temps. Pour eux, tout était prétexte à se crêper le chignon, à se brimer dès que l'occasion se présentait. Je respirais un grand coup devant la scène. Cette fois-ci, c'était un jeune serpentard qui se moquait de la famille d'un gryffondor. 

« S'il vous plaît… Serait-ce trop demander d'avoir votre attention ? » Ah ben oui, c'était visiblement trop demander, personne ne me regarda.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Arès en lui désignant le jeune rebelle qui commençait à hausser le ton.

« Arès, fait le taire s'il te plaît… »

Sans plus attendre, il se jeta en direction du jeune garçon à une vitesse fulgurante et, arrivé à sa hauteur se mit à montrer les crocs tel un véritable diable enragé. Le garçon cessa immédiatement ses injures, ses yeux paniqués à la vue du monstre qui se dressait devant lui d'un air féroce. J'aurais juré qu'il allait mouiller le fond de sa culotte tellement il tremblait. Arès aboya d'un air féroce, et le gamin apeuré se rassit immédiatement sur son banc, le visage livide. Je souris, un silence de mort dans la classe, parfait ! J'avais gagné toute leur attention maintenant. 

« Arès, viens ici ou monsieur… » Je cherchais son nom sur la liste « … Blindt, va salir son banc. » 

Arès cessa immédiatement son petit cinéma et vint se rasseoir à mes côtés tandis que la moitié de la classe pouffait de rire, et l'autre s'offusquait de ma méthode. Je levais un sourcil en direction du jeune homme et de ses comparses qui me dévisageaient avec crainte et colère.

« Bien, maintenant que j'ai votre attention, je peux vous présenter Arès. Si vous m'aviez laissé en placer une dès le début monsieur Blindt, j'aurais pu vous prévenir de la susceptibilité de mon compagnon… Il a horreur du manque de respect. »

Ce n'était pas une bande d'ados pré pubères qui allaient faire la loi dans ma classe. Arborant un sourire radieux à mes élèves fraîchement calmés et très attentifs, nous commençâmes le cours dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Enfin surtout pour moi, je les avais peut être un peu trop brusqué pour une entrée en matière…

« Alors, cette première journée de cours ? » Lupin s'assit à mes côtés, me gratifiant d'un sourire amical.

« C'était pas trop mal… Ces Serpentards sont odieux mais je pense pouvoir en tirer quelque chose. J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai pu faire partie de cette maison honnêtement… »

Lupin sourit et but une gorgée de vin.

« Les Serpentards ont une mentalité assez spéciale oui… mais ils n'en sont pas moins attachants lorsqu'on sait s'y prendre avec eux. »

« J'en connais un qui ne fait rien pour se montrer attachant en tous cas… » dis-je à voix haute, bien consciente que notre conversation ne tombait pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Je regardais par dessus la table en direction de Rogue et je croisais son regard. Non, cette fois-ci j'étais fermement décidée à ne pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds comme la veille. Je me sentais de nouveau plonger dans son regard sombre… Dieu que j'aimais cette sensation.

Il ne me laissa pas plus de temps pour observer le plus profond de ses yeux et détourna le regard en direction de la grande salle. J'avais gagné. Ok, c'était complètement stupide de prendre ça pour un jeu, mais je lui rendais la monnaie de sa pièce après tout. Lupin ne manqua pas ce regard de travers en direction de Severus et rigola doucement derrière sa coupe d'hydromel. 

J'entendis un raclement de chaise, et me détournais de Lupin assez rapidement pour comprendre qu'une ombre passait derrière moi, sa cape virevoltant gracieusement derrière lui. Severus Rogue venait de partir. Je ne pu retenir un soupir lorsque j'avalais un morceau de poulet.

« Très susceptible le Severus en ce moment… » marmonna Lupin en avalant un morceau de pain.

« Si seulement c'était dans le bon sens du terme. »

Lupin me regarda avec un air qui traduisait une question cachée. Il hésitait à me poser la question visiblement.

« Vous avez l'air de pas mal vous soucier de lui. »

C'était pas un sous entendu ça ? Je regardais Lupin en fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

« Je me soucie naturellement de mon entourage. »

Oui je m'en souciais, depuis la perte de ma famille je me montrais assez protectrice envers les personnes que je fréquentais et pour qui j'avais de l'estime. Rogue en faisait partie, malgré son caractère d'odieux solitaire renfrogné. Pour tout dire, il était même en haut de la liste.

Un mois passa après mon arrivée à Poudlard, et je commençais à m'y sentir comme chez moi. J'avais gagné le respect de mes élèves, probablement grâce au fait que mes cours ne concernaient plus les horribles bestioles du brave Hagrid. Dumbledore m'avait autorisé et aidé à faire venir de nouvelles espèces pour l'étude de mes cours, nettement moins dangereuses et beaucoup plus dociles. Tout allait pour le mieux, je m'entendais assez bien avec les autres enseignants, et plus particulièrement Lupin qui sous ses airs hagards était quelqu'un de très perspicace et intuitif. Seul point noir de mon tableau : Rogue.

Depuis mon arrivée, il m'ignorait complètement et les seules fois où il avait daigné m'adresser la parole, c'était pour me faire quelques remarques pas très agréables sur mes cours et la façon dont je les donnais. Il faut dire qu'Arès lui rendait son hostilité dans la même mesure vu que je n'étais pas de nature très agressive comme lui. A chaque apparition de Severus, Arès se mettait à grogner et parfois même à montrer des dents lorsque Rogue venait à s'approcher à moins de deux mètres de moi. S'en suivait un regard méprisant et hargneux entre les deux individus, puis je détournais mon chemin craignant que l'un des deux ne se jette sur l'autre. 

Cette douce journée d'automne marqua un quelque chose que je n'avais absolument pas prévu et que j'aurais préféré éviter si cela m'avait été possible. L'hypogriffe qu'Hagrid m'avait confié s'était fait mordre par une espèce relativement agressive de vipère cornue et je me retrouvais donc avec un animal mourrant sur les bras, aucun antidote sous la main et un cours annulé. La pauvre bête était étendue sur son flanc et respirait difficilement alors que je finissais de prendre son pouls. 

« Et mince… Arès, tu ne bouges pas d'ici je vais chercher de quoi soigner ça. »

Je partis sans vraiment attendre de réponse de sa part en direction du château, il valait mieux qu'il ne m'accompagne pas vu la personne à qui j'allais devoir demander un antidote… Si ça se trouve, je devrais probablement négocier ou le supplier à en juger son caractère. 

Lorsque je m'arrêtais devant la porte du cachot, je respirais un grand coup pour vider toutes ces idées noires et malsaines que j'avais en tête puis je donnais un coup sec sur la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement et allez savoir pourquoi mais j'eus une vague sensation de déjà vu lorsque je vis le teint blafard de Severus et son regard étonné puis méfiant se poser sur moi. 

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'aurais besoin d'un antidote Severus. » 

Il me regarda quelques secondes et s'écarta pour me laisser entrer. J'entendis la porte se refermer derrière moi puis il vint se placer devant moi, les bras croisés et le regard… vide et froid. C'était pas gagné.

« Et bien… Cela m'étonne que vous osiez finalement vous montrer sans votre bestiole. » Marmonna t-il doucement, comme pour m'enfoncer dans mon orgueil.

« Contente de vous revoir moi aussi, mais actuellement j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter plutôt que de jouer ce petit jeu avec vous Severus, alors j'aimerais si cela ne vous dérange pas, que vous me donniez un coup de main. »

Aimable, polie et sincère. Sincère ? Bon… admettons, j'étais réellement contente de le voir.

Il me regarda d'un air mauvais.

Je continuais « J'ai un hypogriffe malade suite à une morsure de vipère cornue. » 

« Agophytum. » dit-il distraitement en se tournant vers son armoire à potion, cherchant le flacon des yeux.

Pendant ce temps, je laissais mes yeux vagabonder sur la salle, notant le léger parfum des herbes me monter au nez et faisant ressurgir les souvenirs de mes cours de potions sur la petite île de Carib Islander. Ca me manquait. Tout ça m'avait terriblement manqué.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous partie sans laisser de nouvelles Mary ? »

La voix me surprit dans mes souvenirs et je me tournais vers Rogue qui cherchait toujours son flacon en déplaçant quelques fioles par-ci et par là. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce qu'il engage la conversation, surtout sur ce sujet.

« J'en sais rien… J'avais peur peut-être, et puis je n'aime pas être considérée comme un fardeau. »

« Vous avez toujours eu peur miss. »

« Et vous ? Vous n'avez jamais eu peur ? » 

Il se tourna vers moi, un flacon dans les mains et me le tendit d'un geste sec. Il n'allait pas répondre à ma question bien sûr. J'avais encore franchi la ligne qui nous séparait et qui le rendait si seul. Je pris le flacon, ses doigts effleurant doucement ma main. Son regard n'était plus aussi mauvais et je pouvais y lire du doute. Un sentiment de gêne subite m'envahit, il était temps que je quitte les lieux. 

« Merci Severus. » 

Je quittais les lieux rapidement, essayant de me concentrer sur le problème actuel, à savoir non pas Rogue mais la blessure de l'hypogriffe. 

L'hypogriffe se remit rapidement de sa blessure et me remercia des soins prodigués en s'inclinant devant moi naturellement à chaque fois que je venais le voir maintenant. J'avais passé la nuit à le veiller pour être certaine qu'il n'arrache pas le bandage que je lui avais fait et c'est d'un pas fatigué mais heureux que je regagnais le château au petit matin. Je devais avoir une mine réellement affreuse. Arès m'avait soigneusement assisté dans ma tâche et veillé sur moi pendant la nuit, c'était un vrai réconfort de l'avoir avec moi dans ces moments là.

Mes pas me conduisirent directement dans l'aile réservée aux enseignants et je cherchais ma clé qui devait se trouver quelque part dans une de mes poches, soupirant de fatigue. Lorsque je la trouvais, je mis un certain temps avant de réussir à ouvrir la porte tellement mes yeux se fermaient en proie à la somnolence. La porte s'ouvrit finalement après un combat acharné pour rester éveillée et je la refermais d'un coup de pied tout en me débarrassant de ma cape que je jetais à travers la pièce. Sans plus attendre, je m'effondrais sur le lit et m'endormis tranquillement. On était Samedi, je pouvais me permettre une longue grasse matinée bien méritée après tout…

Ce fut un bruit répétitif de tambourinement à la porte qui me tira définitivement de mon sommeil. Arès qui était étendu de tout son long sur mon lit émit un grognement et fut le plus courageux de nous deux en se levant pour aller voir qui avait osé perturber son sommeil. Le bruit reprit de plus belle.

« Oui oui, j'arrive deux minutes ! » Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux, histoire d'être un peu plus présentable et de ne pas effrayer mon visiteur, puis j'ouvris la porte, encore complètement dans mon petit monde.

Lupin se tenait devant moi, un sourire amusé et soulagé. 

« Dites moi si je me trompe mais je crois bien vous avoir réveillée. » 

« Moui… J'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de dormir cette nuit… » J'étouffais un bâillement en m'écartant pour faire entrer Lupin. 

Je devais réellement être à côté des mes pompes pour ne remarquer que maintenant qu'il portait un plateau repas avec tout plein de bonnes choses dessus. J'écarquillais les yeux deux bonnes secondes avant de réaliser une chose.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » 

« Bientôt 14 heures, vous n'êtes pas venue manger ce qui a surpris pas mal de monde alors je me suis dit que vous alliez avoir un peu faim. »

« Oh… c'est gentil, fallait pas… » Ooh… une jolie brioche au dessert. Non, finalement il avait bien fait.

Je lui souris avec ravissement tandis qu'il posait le plateau sur la petite table. 

« C'est pas vraiment marrant de manger toute seule, ça vous dit de me regarder manger quelque chose tandis que je vous fait la conversation ? » demandais-je en attrapant un morceau de sucre sur la brioche.

« Avec plaisir mais j'aimerais tout de même poser une condition. »

« Hum ? » Vraiment appétissant tout ça…

« On se tutoie, les marques de politesses vont un temps avec moi mais après ça m'ennuie. » dit-il en souriant naturellement.

« Très bien, ça me va. »

Il s'assit en face de moi et regarda Arès qui attendait patiemment un morceau de mon repas, avec un regard langoureux.

« Alors, qu'as-tu fais cette nuit pour oser manquer le repas tout à l'heure ? »

« J'ai un hypogriffe qui s'est fait mordre par une saleté de serpent, j'ai du le veiller toute la nuit et refaire son pansement au moins trois fois. »

« Oh… Les risques du métier… Tout le monde se demandait ce que tu pouvais bien faire pour manquer le repas. Même Severus - s'il n'en laissait rien paraître - s'est inquiété. »

J'avalais une pomme de terre en manquant de m'étouffer.

« Pardon ? Tu dois faire erreur, il ne s'inquiéterait certainement pas pour moi. Avec lui tout est à sens unique de toute façon. On peut s'inquiéter pour lui, lui dire qu'on l'apprécie, ce ne sera jamais réciproque. »

Lupin rigola doucement.

« Je le connais depuis un certain temps et j'arrive à savoir quand il est inquiet de quand il ne l'est pas. Crois moi ou non mais s'il n'était pas inquiet, il se demandait réellement où tu étais passée. »

Allez savoir pourquoi mais je sentis le rouge me monter au visage avec la fâcheuse impression de me transformer en pivoine à cette remarque. Evidemment ça n'échappa pas à Rémus qui me regardait tranquillement tout en piquant quelques frites dans mon assiette. Toute cette histoire commençait à aller trop loin peut-être… mais je m'en fichais complètement, j'étais heureuse comme ça.

Antigone J'espère aussi qu'ils ne vont pas se regarde en chien de faience  toute l'année, en tous cas je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas le cas )

Alexiel Voilà voilà :D Le chapitre de madame est Sevy euh… non, servit pardon -__-;

Blood Countess Ah ça, la cordialité de Severus n'est plus à prouver lol Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme quelque part… (non je suis pas dingue !)

Cyngathi Je tiens à garder 1 ou 2 chapitre d'avance par rapport à leur publication, ça me permet de les relire et de mieux prévoir les évènements à suivre, désolée de vous faire patienter comme ça mais je fonctionne comme ça ^^

Amy Evans Oui, ça pourrait être marrant ça… un Severus qui se jette sur Mary lol mais bon, faut pas m'en demander autant là lol Pour ce qui est d'une amélioration de leu relation… pffiouu… va falloir que Mary se bouge un peu quand même, c'est vrai ^^

Gensi Oui je vais améliorer le caractère de cochon de notre Sevy national mais faut pas non plus me demander la lune p Et je doute que le fait de le trouver sous la douche puisse améliorer quoi que ce soit entre ces deux là lol (bien que l'idée me plaise… miam)

Moony013 mdr, Sevy est d'une délicatesse légendaire mais de là à la pousser pour l'envoyer valdinguer dans les escaliers et ce, dans le seul et unique but de finir à l'infirmerie… euh… faut pas pousser quoi lol ('tain je fais des jeux de mots moi maintenant ! O_o) Mais bon… doit y avoir d'autre solutions pour l'envoyer à l'infirmerie gniark ! * part dans son délire * 

Bisous puce ^___^

Rogue422 J'espère pouvoir te garder encore quelque temps parmis mes reviewers donc je vais faire en sorte que l'histoire te paraisse toujours aussi agréable à lire )

Lihou Merci de poster un petit mot a chaque chapitre, c'est tellement gentil ^^


	9. Promenade au chemin de Traverse

Ok, récapitulons. Primo, j'avais passé huit années de ma vie à Azkaban. Secondo, Severus m'avait sorti de cette merde et m'avait aidé en m'hébergeant quelques semaines chez lui. Tertio, on s'était disputés et j'étais partie. Quarto, j'étais de retour à Poudlard et je le retrouvais. Quinto, il était toujours aussi glacial et détestable. Sesto, pourquoi après une engueulade et deux années d'absence je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui ?

Je du me rendre à l'évidence, j'étais peut-être bien amoureuse de lui. Cette pensée me laissa perplexe. Pourquoi Rogue et pas l'adorable Lupin avec qui je m'entendais beaucoup mieux, avec qui je pouvais rigoler sans peine et parler sans crainte de me faire jeter comme une moins que rien. Non vraiment j'avais l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode… Ca ne tenait pas debout, impossible, inimaginable, j'avais certainement perdu toute trace de raison. Oui, l'explication était probablement là, j'étais devenue folle. Voyant que le matin n'apportait aucune inspiration, ni divine ni d'aucune autre provenance, je décidai de céder aux demandes pressantes de mon estomac et je fonçai prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

Je retrouvais Lupin à la table des professeurs, m'asseyant joyeusement à une place qui était désormais la mienne. On était Samedi, deux mois s'étaient écoulés, déjà. C'est impressionnant comme le temps passe vite quand même…

« Alors qu'as-tu prévu de beau pour aujourd'hui ? » me demanda Rémus en avalant une gorgée de thé. 

« J'ai des courses à faire au chemin de traverse, tu veux venir ? » Oh chouette, il y avait des pancakes aujourd'hui ! 

« Non désolé, aujourd'hui je suis pris ailleurs, tu devras te passer de ma compagnie. » 

Il avait l'air désolé, tout comme je l'étais car ça n'avait rien de folichon à faire les courses en solitaire. Je soupirais en regardant Arès qui avait posé sa tête sur ma cuisse pour obtenir un morceau de pancake… que je lui donnais.

« Tu n'as qu'a demander à Severus de t'accompagner. » reprit Lupin en me jetant un regard assez significatif. J'avais horreur lorsqu'il faisait ça avec moi, probablement parce que je savais qu'il voyait très bien ce que j'essayais de cacher. 

« C'est pas une bonne idée Rémus. Et puis si je dois l'entendre râler sur tout le trajet ou critiquer tout ce que je fais ça va mal finir. Non, c'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. »

« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas une bonne idée miss Quant ? »

La voix suave me prit complètement au dépourvu, me faisant avaler de travers mon café et manquant de m'étouffer et de me noyer dans mes propres poumons. Bon sang, Lupin savait qu'il était dans le coin ! Je lui jetais un regard furieux, le visage encore rouge à cause du café et des poumons enflammés et je me tournais vers Severus qui se tenait juste derrière moi.

« Rien, absolument rien. » Réussis-je à articuler tant bien que mal. J'avais la gorge en feu, aussi, Rémus en profita.

« Elle cherche quelqu'un pour l'accompagner au chemin de Traverse et comme je ne suis pas libre aujourd'hui je lui suggérais de demander à quelqu'un d'autre. Intéressé Severus ? »

Il y a des moments dans la vie de chaque personne où elle se demande s'il serait possible de dévisser la tête de quelqu'un. Pour moi, c'était l'un de ces moments-là. Rogue me regarda de toute sa hauteur en faisant une petite grimace narquoise.

« Sa bestiole devrait lui suffire amplement et j'ai présentement mieux à faire que de jouer les garde chiourme avec une gamine. »

Arès grogna violemment et montra ses crocs en guise d'avertissement à Severus pour le ton employé avec moi. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, guère effrayé par Arès. 

« Il s'appelle Arès, espèce de vieux croûton et pour votre gouverne, j'ai tout de même vingt-cinq ans. »

Il me jeta un regard furieux et ne trouvant rien d'autre à ajouter sur le coup, et se détourna de nous pour gagner sa place dans un bruit de cape flottant derrière lui. Lupin me dévisagea d'un air un peu désolé, tandis que j'essayais de me concentrer sur la tasse de café qui avait failli me tuer quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Désolé Mary. »

« Pas grave. » grommelais-je en reposant cette fichue tasse.

« Ceci dit, c'était bien envoyé. »

« J'ai horreur qu'on me traite de gamine, j'ai passé l'âge il me semble. Ca fait deux ans que j'essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'il s'appelle Arès et que ce n'est pas une simple 'bestiole'. » J'accentuais mes mots afin que la personne concernée deux chaises plus loin puisse les entendre. Je savais très bien qu'il écoutait - même involontairement - et je m'en réjouissais rien que d'y penser, bien fait pour lui. 

Je débarquais au chemin de traverse en transplanant. J'avais finalement réussi à maîtriser ce sort grâce à l'aide de mon ancien patron, le brave Flaherty. Arès était de la partie lui aussi et bien qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment m'accompagner dans l'horrible tâche des courses sur un chemin bourré de monde, il demeurait fidèle à son rôle de garde du corps. Je regardais brièvement ma liste, deux livres sur les animaux enchantés et quelques potions et du matériel pour compléter mes cours, la visite serait rapide.

Je fit mes achats rapidement, obtenant une réduction inattendue sur les livres à la librairie, puis je filais directement chez l'apothicaire pour acheter le reste. Lorsque je sortis du magasin, je décidais tout de même de regarder un peu les vitrines histoire de me tenir informée des dernières nouveautés en matière de sorcellerie, cela pouvait servir, sait-on jamais. Je passais devant le chaudron baveur, m'attardant quelque peu devant pour voir si je n'y reconnaissais pas un visage familier. Il faut dire qu'après huit années d'incarcération et d'amnésie, le seul désir que l'on a lorsque l'ont retrouve la liberté est de renouer avec son passé et les éléments qui l'avaient constitué. C'était comme chercher les pièces d'un puzzle immense, amusant et parfois beaucoup moins. Aujourd'hui, sans le savoir, j'allais tomber sur une pièce nettement dégoûtante et poisseuse, tout du moins c'est comme ça que je le ressentis.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter brusquement. Arès se retourna, aussi vif que l'éclair et émit un grognement distinctif me signifiant que l'individu n'était pas très clair et que je devais m'en méfier. Je me retournais avec la peur au ventre et le cœur qui jouait au cognar dans ma poitrine. La vision que j'eu me fit reculer d'un pas tant la stupéfaction me tomba dessus, aussi légère qu'une enclume. 

Devant moi se tenait un jeune homme, assez grand et plutôt bien constitué à en juger sa carrure, les cheveux bruns et le regard brun. Ce visage aurait pu être agréable à regarder s'il n'y avait pas eut ce détail horrible : des dents comparables à celle d'un lièvre sauvage, placées comme des menhirs dans un champ me souriaient narquoisement et bêtement. J'écarquillais des yeux devant l'inconnu qui se décida finalement à fermer la bouche pour mon plus grand soulagement et là seulement, je le reconnus dans un flash bref mais néanmoins très significatif. Marcus Flint avait été un des joueurs de l'équipe de quidditch des Serpentards, aussi mal élevé que sa dentition désastreuse. 

« Salut Mary. Je n'y croyais pas quand ils disaient qu'ils t'avaient finalement relâché. »

Ok, elle était où la sortie ? 

Je me contentais d'esquisser un sourire aimable.

« Marcus… Ravie de te revoir. »

Il baissa les yeux en direction d'Arès qui éprouvait visiblement moins de répulsion que moi à avancer vers Marcus. 

« Viens, je t'invite boire quelque chose. »

Allons bon, manquait plus que ça.

« Non merci Marcus, je suis assez pressée… »

Son visage perdit toute trace de sourire - ce qui n'était pas plus mal - et son regard devint soudainement relativement mauvais.

« Allez viens, ne fais pas ta timide. »

« J'ai dit non Flint. »

Il m'attrapa le bras en m'attirant à l'écart de la foule lorsqu'une main se posa de nouveau sur mon épaule, me tirant légèrement en arrière comme pour empêcher l'édenté de m'emmener plus loin. D'ailleurs celui-ci émit un vague sursaut et sa poigne se desserra aussitôt de mon bras. 

« Il me semble qu'elle vous a dit ne pas être intéressée par votre proposition monsieur Flint. »

Je tournais la tête par dessus mon épaule pour m'assurer que c'était bien la personne dont j'avais reconnu la voix. Severus Rogue était bien là, dominant Flint d'un regard noir et relativement terrifiant. Marcus fit de son mieux pour imiter une carpe bouche bée, et je dois dire que son effort était payant. Si j'avais eu un souaffle dans la main, j'aurais pu être tentée de jouer à mon propre jeu de quidditch. Repoussant mes idées diaboliques loin de moi, j'attendis simplement que Marcus intègre complètement les mots de mon sauveur avant de filer sans un mot dans une direction opposée à la notre. 

Je soupirais longuement, comme pour évacuer le stress qui jouait au yoyo avec mes nerfs et je réalisais que la main de Severus était toujours sur mon épaule. La chaleur réconfortante qu'elle m'apportait me troublait et me fit légèrement frissonner. Je ne sais pas si cet homme avait un quelconque pouvoir de télépathie - et je priais pour que ce ne soit pas le cas -  mais lorsqu'il réalisa la chose, il enleva brusquement sa main et évita habilement mon regard lorsque je me tournais vers lui.

« Je croyais que vous aviez présentement mieux à faire que de venir jouer les gardes chiourmes avec moi et Arès. » dis-je en souriant légèrement, dans l'espoir que ma voix ne perde pas de cette assurance qui masquait une reconnaissance infinie.

Il me jeta un regard mauvais et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque je le retenais par le bras. Il sursauta au contact, je le sentis très nettement malgré l'air agacé et stoïque qu'il tentait de conserver. Je m'en voulus soudainement de lui avoir parlé comme ça après ce qu'il venait de faire pour moi.

« Excusez-moi… Merci d'être intervenu Severus. » ma main était toujours sur son bras et il s'en dégagea délicatement.

« Essayez d'être un peu plus vigilante, je ne serais pas là éternellement pour vous sauver la mise Mary. »

J'aimais bien la façon qu'il avait de prononcer mon nom, vous savez, avec sa voix grave et pourtant si douce qui laissait entrevoir qu'il n'était pas l'horrible professeur de potion qu'il laissait paraître. Enfin je me faisais peut-être des idées, j'avais un esprit assez fertile pour inventer toute sorte de trucs, à un tel point que parfois je perdais pieds face à ma raison. Quoi qu'il en soit, je prenais mon courage à deux mains, savourant le noir profond dans lequel j'aimais voir mon reflet apparaître lorsque j'étais en sa présence.

« Venez, je vous invite à boire. »

Il me regarda en écarquillant des yeux, comme si devant lui se tenait une créature monstrueuse.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Vous m'avez très bien entendue. Venez. » 

« Je n'ai pas soif. » maugréa t-il tandis qu'il semblait prêt à se défiler.

Qu'importe, je n'allais pas reculer aussi facilement monsieur « je suis frigide et distant alors foutez moi la paix ».

« Dans ce cas on fait un bout de chemin ensemble ! » 

Je le regardais en souriant tandis qu'il examinait les solutions qui s'offraient à lui. Il me jeta un regard agacé et préféra garder le silence.

« Je prends votre silence pour un oui. »

C'était très franchement osé de lui parler sur un ton aussi désinvolte mais j'avais cette envie folle de croire qu'il ne me détestait pas autant qu'il le laissait paraître, à en juger son intervention pour me tirer de cette situation avec Flint. Peut-être était-ce par devoir oui, mais je trouvais tout de même étrange le fait qu'il soit venu comme par enchantement à ma rescousse, lui qui avait juré avoir mieux à faire aujourd'hui. Nous marchâmes quelques minutes en silence à travers la foule, lorsqu'une brise fraîche me fit réaliser que je n'étais pas vraiment couverte. Un frisson désagréable me passa dans le corps et je me contentais de regarder par ci et là les vitrines et les personnages que nous croisions dans notre progression. 

Rogue soupira et stoppa net sa marche en me dévisageant comme si j'avais encore commis une bourde monumentale. Allons bon…

« Vous êtes vraiment une idiote miss… A croire qu'il faut toujours quelqu'un derrière vous pour assurer que vous ne faites pas tout de travers. » 

Il avait dit ça sur un ton monocorde tandis qu'il détachait sa cape et me la jetait dans les mains. Je le regardais d'un air assez étonnée, puis je regardais la cape, et je le regardais de nouveau. Minute papillon, il était bien en train de me proposer sa cape là ? 

« Ca s'appelle une cape et ça protège du froid. On ne vous l'a donc jamais appris ? » dit-il en haussant un sourcil sans cesser de me dévisager.

Ok, en plus il se payait ma tête.

« Je sais très bien ce que c'est qu'une cape ! » répliquais-je en la passant sur mes épaules et appréciant la chaleur et la douce odeur épicée qu'elle dégageait. 

Il grommela et continua son chemin sans se soucier d'avantage de ma présence. Encore cette attitude de grognon renfrogné, c'était désespérant. Ma mère disait souvent que lorsqu'une personne en ignorait délibérément une autre, c'était parce qu'elle craignait que celle-ci ne l'atteigne véritablement dans son orgueil et sa fierté et l'exactitude de ces paroles me parut complètement justifiée en regardant Rogue. Très bien, je décidais de casser un peu tout ça. J'aimais bien casser les apparences, et si j'avais été par le passé une reine dans le cassage de vaisselle et de matériel de cours, je m'autoproclamais aujourd'hui casseuse d'apparence. Oui bon, j'admets que ce n'était pas une super idée mais elle me plaisait bien.

« Je peux vous poser une question Severus ? » demandais-je avec innocence.

« Non. » 

Ok, ne pas se vexer, ce n'est rien ma fille tu as l'habitude avec lui.

« Tant pis, je la pose quand même. Pourquoi vous m'évitez comme la peste et le choléra ? »

Il se tourna vers moi, un peu surpris de la franchise de ma question puis il fronça les sourcils dans un regard de plus en plus agressif. 

« Vous êtes curieuse, maladroite, égoïste, sans gêne, mal élevée, agaçante et exaspérante et ceci n'est qu'un échantillon. Dois-je vous dresser l'intégralité de la liste ? »

Prenant une inspiration profonde, purifiante, je comptai lentement jusqu'à dix pour évacuer ma contrariété et je le regardais avec des yeux qui auraient pu être aussi noirs que les siens s'ils n'avaient pas été bleus.

« C'est plus fort que vous de vous montrer aussi méchant ? »

« Je suis réaliste, nuance. »

« Non, c'est de la méchanceté ça, et je ne suis pas plus égoïste que vous que je sache. Vous n'avez pas changé d'un pouce depuis la dernière fois, toujours à vous soucier de votre petit confort. »

Pourquoi diable à chaque fois que l'on pouvait avoir une discussion cela dégénérait au plus haut point ?

« Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis enfui en ne laissant aucune nouvelle derrière moi et sans me douter que certaines personnes pouvaient se soucier de ce qu'il m'arrivait, que je sache. »

La réalité de ses paroles me frappèrent de plein fouet et j'eut l'impression de me prendre une véritable claque. Sans m'en rendre compte, je baissais les yeux vers le sol, il m'avait eut à mon propre jeu, encore. Ce qui me navrait n'était pas la dureté de ses paroles mais le fait qu'il avait entièrement raison. Je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une stupide égoïste, je n'avais rien vu, rien fait pour mériter tout ce qu'on avait fait pour moi, tout ce que LUI avait fait pour moi. Je me dégoûtais moi même pour ce que j'avais fait… 

« Je suis désolée Severus… » murmurais-je doucement en relevant la tête, m'attendant à croiser son regard terrifiant. Mes yeux ne trouvèrent que le vide.

Il était partit.

Désolée pour ce retard dans la livraison du chapitre, j'ai un peu galéré pour écrire le chapitre 10 et s'en est suivi une flegmatite aiguë. Pardon Pardon !! T__T *se prosterne pour se faire pardonner*

_Reviews_

__

_Cyngathi : Merci de me suivre, t'as une patience en or tu sais ^^_

_Gensi : lol, tu as du déchanter avec ce chapitre, désolée. En tous cas je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te surprendre, j'aime bien faire des surprises (surtout quand elles sont bonnes hin hin ^^)_

_Amy Evans : Disons que je procède dans l'ordre logique des choses, avec Sevy je n'ai pas le choix. Si j'avance trop vite son personnage perd toute crédibilité. Quant au triangle amoureux, je te préviens de suite : il n'y en aura pas entre Mary, Lupin & Rogue. Lupin étant juste un ami et un confident fouineur, je ne veux pas et je ne le vois pas s'interposer pour mettre son grin de sel entre deux persos qui ont déjà du mal à s'entendre lol ^^_

_TiteSevy : Merci de prendre le temps de reviewer, c'est très gentil :)_

_Alexiel : Il nous surprendra toujours ce Sevy-chou :p_

_Lihou : Désolée pour le retard, promis je recommencerais pas _ Pour me faire pardonner je vous livre le chapitre 10 avant lundi T__T Pis pour le Sevy/Arès… c'est à méditer, bien que j'ai déjà ma petite idée là dessus ^^_

_Cyan : C'est pas la première fois qu'on me dit que Sevy est mignon dans cette fic, à croire que je le rend mignon sans réellement m'en apercevoir O_o En tous cas, bien vu pour le sourire sadique, je le voyais exactement comme ça lorsque j'ai écrit ce chapitre._

_Moony013 : MDR si ça se trouve j'arriverais à te caser dans cette fic mais sachant que Mary a le premier rôle tu devras te contenter des coulisses pour papouiller Sevy. Pis Rémus il a quand même un bon rôle, il fait celui qui drague mais il drague pas en fait… hin hin… nan il fixe les élèves d'un air absent pendant ses cours, dont une élève en particulier (et là on retrouve TON prof d'histoire lol). C'est quand même dingue ça… On attire les vieux lubriques comme des mouches avec du miel T__T_


	10. Halloween part I

Je n'avais que de vagues souvenirs des fêtes d'Halloween que j'avais pu passer à Poudlard. Je savais que l'on y taillait des citrouilles pour leur donner un air menaçant et qu'on se gavait de confiseries jusqu'à ce qu'indigestion s'en suive. Lupin m'avait également parlé d'un bal et je me souvint y avoir été lors de ma quatrième année avec Anthony Stevanos un garçon de ma maison, relativement sympathique et agréable. C'était assez amusant de voir les élèves faire leurs demandes d'invitation dans les couloirs, rougissant et bégayant face à la difficulté et cela me rendait assez nostalgique de cette période où j'étais encore loin de me douter de ce que l'avenir m'avait réservé. 

Je continuais donc ma marche dans les couloirs, tout en réfléchissant à la dernière conversation que j'avais eu avec Severus, et qui avait été une véritable catastrophe. C'était comme si chaque échange verbal que nous avions était voué à finir en rixes et insultes blessantes et je commençais à me demander si j'aurais un jour la chance de pouvoir communiquer avec lui normalement et en toute civilité. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, perdue dans mes pensées et je m'assis à mon bureau pour y préparer mon prochain cours lorsque mon regard se posa sur le porte manteau. La cape de Rogue y était toujours attachée, celle là même qu'il m'avait prêté lors de notre dernière dispute. Je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à la lui rendre, car les dernières paroles qu'il m'avait dites m'avaient fait perdre tout espoir et je me sentais terriblement bête et stupide. Il n'avait pas tort sur ce point, c'était un fait. 

Arès posa sa tête sur ma cuisse et émit un gémissement comme s'il savait parfaitement à quoi je pensais.

« Tu crois que je devrais aller lui rendre sa cape ? »

Arès dodelina de la tête.

« Je pourrais tout aussi bien la déposer devant son bureau, ou même demander à Lupin de la lui rapporter… Qu'en penses tu ? »

C'est quand même très expressif un loup parfois… Il me mordilla gentiment la main avec des yeux rieurs. C'était très amusant tout ça, mais je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire quand même et mon cours sur les équipodes n'avançait pas vraiment. 

J'entendais encore la voix de Rogue en échos dans mon esprit et ce fut comme un déclic, je me levais brusquement, attrapant la cape au passage puis je sortis en trombe de ma chambre, bien décidée à avoir une conversation avec son propriétaire qui ne dégénère pas en dispute. La cape était une merveilleuse excuse et la seule dont je disposais pour qu'il m'accorde deux minutes et même plus si affinité. Je croisais quelques élèves sur mon chemin, certains me dévisageant un peu surpris de mon pas pressant et déterminé en direction des cachots. Arès me suivait en trottinant joyeusement, comme s'il se réjouissait à l'avance de pouvoir enfoncer ses canines dans la peau de son ennemi fatal, Severus Rogue.

J'arrivais enfin devant la porte des cachots et je m'accordais une minute à reprendre mon souffle et calmer les battements rapides de mon cœur. Bien, maintenant que j'étais devant il fallait que j'entre et donc que je frappe à la porte sinon je risquais encore de me faire traiter de petite curieuse. Ok, frapper… combien de coups au fait ? Un ? Deux ? Peut-être que trois suffisaient. Oui mais à en juger le caractère de Rogue, un coup suffirait amplement. Je débattais le pour et le contre sur le un ou deux coups lorsqu'une voix me tira de ma réflexion stagnante.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous fichez devant la porte de mon bureau depuis plus de deux minutes miss Quant ? »

Deux minutes ? Déjà ? Je me retournais brusquement, sentant mon teint virer dangereusement au rose puis au rouge. Comment il faisait ça bon sang ?! 

« Ah bonjour… je voulais euh… » 

Ok, maintenant je commençais à bégayer comme ces ados des couloirs qui ne savaient pas comment inviter une fille à être leur cavalière. Rogue me dévisagea l'espace de quelques seconde puis roula des yeux avant de se diriger vers la porte de son bureau pour l'ouvrir. Il se retourna, la porte toujours ouverte et me lança un regard agacé.

« Je n'ai pas toute la journée à vous tenir la porte miss, alors soit vous entrez et vous me dîtes ce que vous aviez à me dire, soit je referme cette maudite porte ! »

Ca commençait mal, vraiment très mal et je dois dire que sur le coup, je n'y étais certainement pas pour rien. Aussi, j'entrais rapidement avec Arès qui grogna en passant devant Severus et je réalisais soudainement que j'aurais probablement mieux fait de le laisser dans ma chambre pour éviter d'éveiller toute animosité entre les deux ennemis. Rogue referma la porte et s'avança vers moi de son air hautain et calme, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine puis il se planta devant moi, attendant visiblement que je lui donne les raisons de ma visite. Je lui tendit sa cape d'un geste brusque et il la regarda un peu surpris avant de me regarder de nouveau. Je vous avais déjà dit combien il avait des yeux extraordinaires ? Oui ? Bref, j'étais une fois de plus en pleine contemplation.

« Désolée, je voulais vous la rendre plus tôt mais je… Merci de me l'avoir prêté. » 

Ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de conclure ma phrase mais au moins j'étais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère et de désolée. Rogue me regardait toujours et je pus voir l'espace d'une mili seconde un changement dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas le regard agacé ou menaçant auquel j'avais habituellement droit, non. C'était comme s'il acceptait de faire une trêve, se rendant à l'évidence que la vie pour nous deux serait probablement bien meilleure à Poudlard si on ne se lançait pas continuellement des regards foudroyant tout en s'envoyant des piques. 

Un sourire incontrôlable se fraya un chemin sur mon visage et je craignais qu'il ne l'interprète encore mal, me soupçonnant de me payer sa tête ou je ne sais quoi. 

« Vous serez de la partie pour la fête de ce soir ? » Je me hasardais sur un terrain assez délicat, mais c'était la seule chose intelligente et cohérente qui me vint à l'esprit à cet instant.

Rogue bougea et posa sa cape sur une table d'un air las.

« Comme chaque année, les directeurs de maison doivent être présents pour cette fête. »

« C'est moi où j'ai l'impression que vous n'en avez pas envie ? »

« J'ai mieux à faire que de voir des ados en pleine crise s'esclaffer et faire étalage de leurs hormones dès que l'occasion se présente. »

Je gloussais légèrement et fut prise de pitié pour lui sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. C'est sûr que s'il voyait toutes les fêtes de cet œil là, il devait vraiment mourir d'ennui à avaler tous les toasts de la soirée. C'est ce que moi j'aurais fait en tous cas. Le souvenir des paroles brusques de Severus au chemin de traverse me traversèrent brusquement l'esprit, comme une lame de fond qui venait s'abattre sur les cloisons de ma conscience.

« Je voulais m'excuser aussi… Pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire depuis… hum, depuis longtemps. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du partir comme ça sans laisser de nouvelles, je suis désolée… vraiment. »

Rogue me tournait toujours le dos, faisant mine de mettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce et fit un vague geste de la main que je traduisais comme si ce n'était qu'une broutille sans importance. Le faible espace autour de nous, et l'énergie avec lequel nous l'avions rempli, devint soudain trop intense. J'ai bien peur d'avoir laissé la poltronne resurgir en moi, et voyant que je n'obtiendrais rien de plus de cette conversation, je me décidais à tourner les talons et sortir de la pièce afin de soulager Severus de ma présence embarrassante. Je murmurais un vague au revoir sans me retourner, un peu déçue quand même d'avoir complètement loupé ce que je voulais faire, ce qui ne me surprenait pas plus que ça. Je commençais sérieusement à me dire que j'étais aussi douée que lui pour engager la conversation. Je refermais la porte derrière moi, espérant vainement qu'il ne la rouvre, même pour me dire une méchanceté, au moins il m'aurait prêté attention. Tandis que je sortais du cachot humide, sans me retourner, j'éprouvai un net sentiment de perte. Mais le double fait de savoir qu'il m'avait pardonné pour mon faux-pas et accueillie dans un endroit où si peu de personnes avaient jamais été invitées me réchauffa comme l'aurait fait une couverture par un froid matin d'hiver. J'emportai cette sensation avec moi et savourai ces moments perdus.

J'aimais bien les fêtes à Poudlard, il s'en dégageait toujours une ambiance particulièrement agréable, de joie et de bonheur. Pour l'occasion j'avais décidé de revêtir ma plus belle robe, d'un bleu nuit profond et assez sobre, et j'avais attaché mes cheveux en deux temps trois mouvements grâce à une formule magique que j'avais trouvé dans un livre de la bibliothèque. Etre une sorcière donnait quand même de sacrés avantages. Je souris en me regardant dans le grand miroir de ma chambre.

« Impeccable. » me renvoya-t-il.

« Merci, et toi Arès, qu'en penses-tu ? » 

Le loup était assis à mes côtés et observait mon reflet avec curiosité puis aboya bruyamment pour se faire comprendre. Je traduisis cette manifestation par quelque chose de positif et j'en conclue que j'étais prête. Arès se dirigea le premier vers la porte avec un air fier, visiblement je n'étais pas la seule à me réjouir de la soirée. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je vis le professeur Chourave en pleine conversation avec Bibine, dont le sujet semblait être le prochain match de quidditch entre les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles. Leur conversation stoppa net lorsqu'elles s'aperçurent de ma présence et j'eus la vague impression d'être observée de haut en bas et examinée sous tous les angles, comme si elles avaient voulu s'assurer que ce n'était pas une autre personne qui se tenait devant elles. Je souris timidement et m'avançais calmement avec Arès dans leur direction.

« Bonsoir. » dis-je timidement.

Ca faisait bizarre de se retrouver du côté des professeurs parfois, vous pouvez me croire. 

« Bonsoir Mary. Et bien… en voilà une qui n'aura aucun mal à se dégoter un cavalier pour le bal ! » S'exclama Chourave avec un sourire amusé tandis que je sentais mes joues s'enflammer.

Bibine décida d'en rajouter une couche, et pas la moindre.

« Oui, je lance les paris sur Lupin… » Elle parut réfléchir puis rajouta « … et pourquoi pas Severus aussi tiens ! Soyons folles ! »

Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, la sortie et vite ! Je ne savais pas que les ragots courraient même du côté des professeurs et je reçus une de mes premières leçons sur le corps enseignant de Poudlard : Bibine et Chourave étaient deux pipelettes avides de rumeurs aussi farfelues les unes que les autres, la méfiance s'imposait et même l'état d'urgence vu la couleur que mon visage devait afficher. L'alerte rouge était réellement le mot approprié vu la situation. Je m'accordais quelques minutes à discuter poliment avec elles puis dans une manœuvre presque désespérée mais cependant bien menée, je quittais la conversation pour me diriger vers la grande salle. Je soupirais de soulagement.

« Sauvée ! » murmurais doucement pour moi même.

Je descendis les longs escaliers, évitant avec habileté leur farces qui visaient plus à égarer les élèves qu'autres chose. Mon attention fut attirée par la voix de Dumbledore qui discutait tranquillement avec la vieille McGonagall au détour d'un couloir. Je ne pu freiner un sourire lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur sa robe bleutée ornée de citrouilles animées. J'adorais vraiment ce directeur, il était complètement à part, comme dans son petit monde où joie et bonheurs sont les seuls lignes de conduite. Lorsqu'il me vit il sourit avec cette lueur pétillante dans le regard, me glorifiant d'un petit signe de la main pour que je m'approche ce que je fis.

« Bonsoir monsieur, Minerva. » Dis-je avec un sourire aimable toujours présent lorsqu'une citrouille de la robe de Dumbledore fit une grimace à l'attention de Minerva qui ne la releva pas. 

« Bonsoir Mary, tu es ravissante. N'est-ce pas Minerva ? » Lui demanda t-il en se tournant vers elle.

La vieille sorcière se contenta d'un sourire aimable et d'un hochement de tête.

« Merci. » A ce rythme, j'étais partie pour rougir toute la soirée… Ca promettait.

« Je vous laisse, j'ai les consignes de dernière minute à rappeler à mes élèves avant que les confiseries Weasley ne provoque une pagaille ce soir dans les dortoirs. » 

McGonagall s'esquiva rapidement et disparut au bout du couloir, me laissant seule avec Dumbledore. Celui-ci me dévisageait avec attention, et je me sentis relativement mal à l'aise. Vous savez, il y a des fois où on se sent d'humeur à affronter les pires démons et d'autres où un simple vieillard vous empêche de soutenir son regard. C'était justement un de ces moments là.

« Tu as l'air de t'être bien adaptée au poste Mary. Tout se passe bien ? » 

« C'est un peu étrange… mais oui, tout se passe pour le mieux. »

« Bien bien… » 

Le regard pétillant s'estompa quelque peu et je devinais quelque chose de pas très folichon qui allait subitement faire tâche en plein milieu de ma si bonne soirée. 

« Il y a autre chose que vous voulez me dire… »

Il hocha doucement de la tête.

« Un auror du ministère va passer dans la semaine Mary. Il vient s'assurer du bon fonctionnement de l'école et de la disparition totale de toute sorte de soumission à Voldemort. » 

Sa voix était incroyablement fatiguée et je la perçus comme une excuse.

« Euh… je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre. C'est sensé être une bonne chose non ? »

« Il s'agit de Sean Kelly, son nom te dit-il quelque chose ? »

Illustre inconnu au bataillon. Ou voulait-il en venir ?

« Non, ça devrait ? »

« Son fils a été tué lors de la guerre contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Ton père était de la troupe qui a attaqué sa famille… »

« Oh non… »

La nouvelle si elle n'avait pas pu me surprendre plus que ça me parvint comme un violent coup en pleine figure et je compris l'inquiétude de Dumbledore. 

« Il garde une haine profonde envers les mangemorts et cela se comprend… Ils lui ont enlevé son seul fils. Il est fort probable qu'il tienne des propos déplacés en ta présence, aussi ne lui en tient pas trop rigueur même si ce n'est pas facile. »

Mon cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure pour trouver un plan qui me permette de m'absenter et de fuir la présence de l'auror mais sur le coup, rien ne me vint en tête. Je comprenais son ressentiment face aux mangemorts et je cultivais cette même haine farouche envers ceux qui m'avaient enlevé ma famille. C'était une situation vraiment pathétique en somme. Nous étions tous les deux victimes de la folie destructrice du Seigneur des ténèbres et j'allais subir les conséquences d'avoir hérité du sang de mon père. J'écoutais à peine les paroles de Dumbledore qui tentait de me rassurer sur le sujet mais au bout d'un certain temps de rêverie cauchemardesque, je le saluais brièvement et quittais les lieux sans me soucier des regards que l'on pouvait me porter. 

J'avais l'impression que toutes mes forces me quittaient peu à peu et je m'arrêtais quelques secondes, m'appuyant contre un mur pour remettre mes idées au clair. Si mon cerveau avait pu avoir un compteur de vitesse, il aurait probablement affiché le plus beau de tous les records. Et si d'ailleurs il n'avait pas été complètement court-circuité par la nouvelle, j'aurais probablement remarqué la silhouette sombre à quelques pas de là, me scrutant avec parcimonie.

« Un problème Miss Quant ? » 

La voix était calme et suave mais laissait percevoir une note très légère d'inquiétude, dénuée de son sarcasme habituel. Une folle envie de me jeter dans ses bras me parcourut le corps mais la petite voix de la raison me ramena rapidement à l'ordre.

« Non… Tout va très bien Severus. »

Pas un regard, pas un mot de plus et j'entrais dans la grande salle, affichant une mine joyeuse qui reflétait l'inverse de tout ce que je pouvais ressentir à cet instant. Je savais qu'il n'était pas dupe, mais je ne pouvais pas une fois de plus le mêler à mes histoires sordides. 

******************************************

Bon me revoila à m'excuser. Explications : j'ai Office 2000 qui m'a méchamment planté entre les pattes et impossible de rectifier la fic pendant quelques jours. J'ai donc du aller pêcher un équivalent de word sur le net en catastrophe après avoir tenté 3 réinstallations infructueuses de cette saleté d'Office 2000 (Bill Gates, je t'exècre !). Voilà, et ce chapitre me plaît pas trop, j'espère que le suivant sera mieux.

******************************************

**Reviews : **

Cyngathi : Ravie que le chapitre 9 t'ai autant plu, j'espère que le 10 aura le même effet (même si j'en suis pas convaincue T_T)

Loumiolla : Voilà, merci ^^

Alexiel : Ben oui, il a une voix douce mais les paroles ne suivent pas toujours lol Rhalala… ce Sevy… avec sa voix et ses beaux yeux noirs… *part dans son délire*

Alake : Ben c'est ce que je ferais aussi crois moi. D'alleurs c'est ce qu'il pourrait se produire si cette sous-douée de Mary se bouge pas un peu. 

Kinou : Merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire un petit mot. Je suis flattée d'avoir réussit à brancher une non-fan de Severus sur ma fic *toute émue* Pis merci pour tout ces compliments *vire au teint pivoine*

Gensi : C'est à se demander s'ils finiront un jour ensemble ces deux là -_- Impossible de les laisser 2 min ensembles sans qu'ils ne se chamaillent. J'ai l'impression que l'histoire échappe complètement à mon contrôle parfois, c'est dingue O_o

TiteSevie : Sevy gentil et teigneux ? Teigneux je veux bien mais gentil… bon ok je dois inconsciemment lui donner cet air gentil et mimi dont on me parle depuis quelques chapitres maintenant o_-

Lihou : Merci ^^ Faudra cependant être patient pour les chapitres, c'est pas si simple à écrire par moment, d'où les délais que je ne tiens pas très bien ^^;

Amy Evans : C'est parti pour durer… comme les piles Duracell lol.

Gaeriel-Jedusor :  Garde-chiourme… ben je sais plus où je l'ai entendu mais c'est une expression qui reste assez connue pourtant, pis j'aime bien lol ^^ Pis merci, je fais tout pour éviter de rendre cette fic trop niaiseuse et c'est rassurant de t'entendre dire que j'y arrive plus ou moins ^^

Moony013 : Ouais mais bon, les vieux lubriques qui ont plus de 25 ans c'est pas le top quand même… Je préfère un vieux grognon, froid et distant, avec de beaux yeux noirs et prof de potion si possible. Sinon le reste j'en veux pas :p Pis pour ton prof d'histoire, la prochaine fois essaye d'entrer dans les premiers dans la classe pour ne pas te retrouver avec la dernière place dispo : devant le prof. Rien que d'y penser, si ça m'était arrivé avec mon prof d'histoire… argh *gros frisson d'horreur* Bref, bisous puce et merci ^_^ (peuchère, ici c'est les histoires de profs pervers… mes lecteurs vont finir par se poser des questions Lulu lol Bof pas grave :p)

COOL : Merci pour le petit mot, je suis contente que l'histoire provoque une telle euphorie chez toi ^^ lol 

*************

PS : J'ai mis 3 h à répondre aux reviews, entre les conversations sur msn et les sites sur lesquels je barbotais… Ben bravo, et merci pour toutes ces reviews, c'est vraiment très gentil à vous ^_^  (mais ce fut long O_o)

*************


	11. Halloween part II

Je traversais la grande salle avec la douce impression d'être devenue un fantôme, quelque chose ayant perdu toute substance, toute trace de vie. La pensée d'être confrontée de nouveau à mon passé était insupportable en soit et c'était bien là une de mes seules craintes du quotidien. Je haïssais mon père, je le détestais profondément pour le mal qu'il m'avait fait et qu'il continuait à me faire. J'avais longtemps espéré que ces souvenirs douloureux s'évaporeraient avec le temps mais il n'en était rien. Chaque jour, chaque nuit la pensée de me savoir seule me revenait comme un coup de couteau, comme l'avada kedavra qui avait tué ma famille. Parfois je me surprenais même à penser qu'un jour j'aurais la joie de reconnaître le sentiment d'une vie de famille, et de tous les merveilleux instants que cela suggérait. J'espérais, encore et toujours, comme un naufragé attendant de voir les voiles blanches de son bateau de secours. 

« Mary ? Ca va ? » Me demanda Lupin qui venait de me rejoindre dans ma marche.

Il avait l'air inquiet et ma tentative de rester aussi naturelle que possible venait visiblement de tomber à l'eau. Soit je n'étais pas aussi douée que Severus pour cacher mes pensées, soit c'était ce cher Lupin qui avait vraiment un sens incroyable de l'observation. C'était peut-être  les deux en même temps. 

« Oui, ce n'est rien… » A quoi bon essayer de lui cacher la vérité alors qu'il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ? 

Nous prîmes place rapidement, sans étendre d'avantage la conversation sur un sujet qui avait suffit à me gâcher ma soirée d'Halloween. Lorsque tout le monde fut enfin présent, à savoir les professeurs et les élèves, Dumbledore entama un petit discours à sa façon, souhaitant globalement une bonne fête à tous les élèves et un bon moment de détente. Tout du moins c'est ce que je parvins à écouter car je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à faire la fête. La seule chose qui me fit sourire fut le repas animé que les elfes de maisons avaient concocté pour cette douce soirée d'Automne. La plupart des plats étaient à base de citrouille, et je fut prise de pitié à la pensée - complètement freudienne - qu'il y avait peut-être des personnes allergiques à la citrouille dans la pièce. Cela étant, je n'en perdais pas moins l'appétit tout en enfouissant cette petite pensée compatissante pour les allergiques à la citrouille dans un coin de mon cerveau. De toutes façons, lorsque l'on sort de prison et qu'on se retrouve devant un vrai repas pour la première fois en huit longues années, le réflexe premier n'est pas de savoir si c'est bon ou pas, mais de savoir si son estomac sera bien rempli. Parce que croyez-moi, entre une gamelle crasseuse remplie d'une espèce de purée de blé concassé et un festin comme ceux auxquels j'avais droit à Poudlard, le choix est vite fait. Voilà donc l'origine de ma joie lors des repas, pathétique n'est-ce pas ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque le repas toucha à sa fin et que les plats disparurent des tables, Dumbledore prit une nouvelle fois la parole et annonça ce que les élèves attendaient tous : le fameux bal d'Halloween. D'un coup de baguette, le vieux bonhomme fit disparaître les tables, dégageant ainsi la grande salle dans une impression d'espace infini, puis la musique commença. Ce changement eut le mérite de me distraire un peu et de me sortir de ma mauvaise humeur. La pensée de savoir que j'avais été exactement comme ces élèves qui dansaient aujourd'hui innocemment fut accueillie avec nostalgie par mon esprit. C'était pour le moins étrange, maintenant je me trouvais de l'autre côté, à la table des professeurs. Je restais quelques minutes à observer la salle se remplir peu à peu de couple dansant, amusée par l'indélicatesse des pas foulés qui venaient quelques fois piétiner les pieds des jeunes élèves. Un sourire refit lentement surface sur mon visage et je décidais de mettre temporairement de côté la nouvelle contrariante de Dumbledore et de profiter pleinement de ma première fête d'Halloween en dix ans à Poudlard. Lupin se tourna vers moi avec un sourire amusé et un regard presque vivant sous ses traits d'éternel assoupi.

« Ca te dirait quelques pas ? »

« Euh… ce serait dommage vu mon habileté légendaire, que l'on termine tous les deux par terre au milieu d'une pièce remplie d'élèves. »

Lupin rigola doucement en me tendant la main. Je n'avais plus vraiment le choix. 

« Je guiderais. »

Voyant mon air dubitatif, il se pencha légèrement.

« A moins que tu ne préfères réserver cette danse à un Serpentard ici présent à la table des professeurs… » dit-il en chuchotant.

Un sourire de victoire traversa son visage devant ma mine surprise et je grommelais un « même pas vrai » pas très convaincant en acceptant finalement la main tendue. Mon regard se dirigea immanquablement vers Rogue qui faisait mine de regarder ailleurs. On mettra ça sur le compte de l'intuition féminine mais je suis certaine qu'il n'était pas aussi indifférent que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Lupin m'entraîna sur la piste de danse et la danse commença. Il est probablement inutile que je précise que j'avais une trouille bleue de faire quelque chose de travers devant les élèves… et Rogue. Je fut rassurée de voir que Lupin était un très bon danseur, et que contrairement à moi, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. 

Finalement, ce n'était pas aussi compliqué que ça, j'avais juste oublié le truc des pas. Vous savez, un deux trois, un deux trois… Tout était une question de rythme et c'était assez rigolo. Bon en fait je m'amusais vraiment beaucoup.

« Au fait, je dois être le dernier à te le dire mais tu es splendide ce soir. » Lupin me fit virevolter d'un coup, me prenant complètement au dépourvu et m'arrachant un rire accompagné d'une nouvelle rougeur aux joues. J'étais condamnée à mourir d'une hémorragie cérébrale un soir d'Halloween, si c'est pas malheureux ça…

« Merci. A vrai dire tu n'es pas le dernier. »

Un haussement de sourcils.

« Severus ne t'a pas complimenté ? J'irais lui en toucher un mot si tu veux ! » Il rigola devant mon air indigné.

« Flitwik n'a rien dit non plus que je sache, comme Sybille et Hagrid ! Si tu fais quoi que ce soit je… »

« Tu quoi ? » M'interrompit-il avec un air moqueur.

J'adorais Lupin, il était vraiment formidable, gentil, amusant, doté d'une bonté énorme, l'ami idéal mais parfois, oui parfois il m'arrivait d'être prise de pulsion d'étranglement envers sa personne. Car malgré toutes ces qualités, il avait un énorme défaut. Ou plutôt deux énormes défauts : outre le fait qu'il arrive à deviner et prévoir mon comportement, il était terriblement exaspérant. Sinon, c'était un homme charmant. Adorable. Mais vraiment exaspérant.

« En tous cas, ça fait vingt minutes qu'on danse et tu pourras constater par toi-même qu'on est toujours debout. »

L'art et la manière de changer de sujet aussi. Qualité ou défaut ?

« En effet… C'est plus simple que dans mes souvenirs. Mon dernier cavalier m'avait écrasé une dizaine de fois les pieds, je n'en ai pas de très bons souvenirs. »

« Qui t'a appris à danser comme ça ? Tu es assez douée… »

Un flash me revint subitement, une nouvelle pièce du puzzle se dévoilait à moi comme si j'avais feuilleté un album de photos souvenirs. Je me revoyais avec mon frère, Kyle à rigoler dans le salon tandis qu'il essayait vainement de m'apprendre à ne pas rigoler lorsque sa main se posait sur ma hanche. J'étais terriblement chatouilleuse, aussi le fou-rire était totalement incontrôlable et le pauvre Kyle soupirait d'exaspération que j'étais un véritable cas désespéré. 

« Mary ? Ca va ? » 

Lupin me tira de mes pensées, voyant mon regard vide et mes gestes d'automates.

« C'est mon frère, c'est lui qui m'avait appris. »

« Je suis désolé. » répliqua t-il doucement.

Je souriais légèrement, après tout, je lui devais une pièce de l'immense puzzle de mon passé.

« Non, merci. J'avais oublié tout ça… C'est agréable de savoir à qui je dois le fait de ne pas être tombée ce soir. »

« Je l'en remercie sincèrement d'ailleurs. » Lupin sourit doucement et nous dansâmes en discutant et rigolant de choses et d'autres. C'était vraiment fantastique de pouvoir mettre de côté tous mes soucis, même l'espace d'une soirée. Cependant, un étrange sentiment d'insatisfaction élu domicile au fond de mon estomac, s'amusant à asticoter mon esprit comme on titillerait le museau d'un dragon avec une plume d'hippogriffe. J'avais une vague idée de ce qui causait cette désagréable sensation et je la suspectais fortement de se trouver de l'autre côté de la pièce, à gauche de la table des professeurs. Je n'osais pas vraiment regarder pour autant, allez savoir pourquoi mais mon esprit me dictait de ne pas regarder dans cette direction. 

« Tu devrais l'inviter à danser. » 

Je regardais Lupin comme s'il était réellement devenu dingue.

« Pardon ? »

« Severus. Il nous observe depuis un certain temps. »

« Tu crois ? » 

Encore une bourde monumentale. Décidément, j'étais la reine.

« Oui oui. Et puis ça lui ferait du bien de sortir un peu de son petit cocon. »

Je soupirais longuement, baissant les yeux et sentant une nouvelles fois le rouge me monter au visage.

« J'oserais jamais. Il va m'envoyer sur les roses avec un de ses sarcasmes, on va encore se disputer et ce serait dommage de gâcher une si belle soirée pour ça. Si ça se trouve, il va m'envoyer un sort de répulsion pour que je ne m'approche pas de lui. »

Lupin rigola.

« Tu as vraiment une imagination incroyable. Arrête de te chercher des excuses, je te paris qu'il va accepter. »

« Il ne voudra jamais danser avec une de ses anciennes élèves. » C'était véridique, et puis Rogue ne dansait jamais de toute façon.

« Moi je te dis que si. »

« Non, il ne le fera pas. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« On parie ? »

« OK ! »

Sans réaliser l'ampleur de la  catastrophe ni même que je m'étais fait incroyablement menée en bateau par Lupin, je revenais avec un air de défis à la table des professeurs, qui s'évapora au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais de mon but. Lupin suivait ma marche entre les élèves et bien qu'étant incapable de voir son visage, j'aurais pu jurer qu'il arborait le regard pétillant de Dumbledore. 

A ce jour, je peux encore me souvenir d'avoir prié plus fort que je ne l'avais fait de toute ma vie. Je priais qu'une énorme dispute éclate dans la grande salle, ou qu'une vilaine tornade atterrisse soudainement, m'emmenant loin de ce pays d'Oz dans lequel je me trouvais soudain. Même un tremblement de terre aurait fait l'affaire, pour peu que je me sois trouvée près de la crevasse et que j'aie pu me jeter dans le vide. La vision très nette de tomber dans la lave bouillonnante me traversa l'esprit, clôturant cette fantaisie particulière mais brève. Lorsque mes pas me menèrent à quelques mètres du ténébreux professeur de potions, mon esprit oscilla dangereusement entre piquer un sprint fulgurant et partir en courant, et sauter au cou de Rogue. Parler, il fallait que je lui parle. Donc ouvrir la bouche et sortir des sons. Facile. C'est absolument incroyable comme votre corps peut ignorer une instruction ferme de votre esprit. Bien sûr, à ce moment, mon esprit lui envoyait des ordres contradictoires, mais tout de même, il était plus entêté qu'une mule, désorienté ou non.

Lupin vint se rasseoir calmement non sans jeter des regards concupiscents dans ma direction. Le pari, j'avais un pari à gagner. C'était une bonne raison non ? Ok, c'était complètement stupide mais c'était la seule motivation dans ma démarche que je trouvais, mon esprit s'étant subitement envolé, avec toutes les pensées rationnelles que je pouvais avoir. Rogue détourna son regard au bout d'un moment, se sentant probablement observé. S'il n'avait pas été un homme j'aurai dit qu'il avait une intuition féminine assez développée. Il haussa un sourcil narquois, en me dévisageant avec une méfiance à peine camouflée. 

« Vous désirez miss ? »

Aller droit au but, ne pas tourner autour du pot, aller droit au but, ne pas tourner autour du pot… Ma technique d'auto persuasion semblait fonctionner et je reprenais un peu de mon assurance en croisant son regard.

« Je me demandais si vous vouliez danser. »

Son sourire suffisant s'effaça d'emblée, comme si un monstre gluant et visqueux se tenait devant lui. 

« Je ne danse pas miss Quant. » répliqua t-il de sa voix grave la plus doucereuse.

« Promis, je ne vous piétinerais pas les pieds ! »

Son sourire moqueur réapparut.

« Ca j'en doute. La réponse est toujours non. »

Lorsque je croisai ses yeux, mon sourire s'élargit. Je ne pus m'en empêcher. Et si vous aviez la chance de plonger dans ces diamants noirs, vous ne pourriez pas vous en empêcher non plus. Je décidai de porter le coup de grâce lorsqu'il apparut qu'il n'allait pas flancher.

« S'il vous plaît Severus… » murmurais-je dans un dernier espoir.

Son regard changea doucement, il hésitait et jugeait la situation. 

« Vous ne me laisserez donc jamais tranquille ? » Finit-il par dire dans un soupir agacé et un raclement de chaise. 

Je ne répondit pas, un sourire contenant un véritable fou-rire que j'essayais de refreiner tant bien que mal. J'avais perdu le pari mais j'étais aux anges. 

Je ne me souviens pas avoir traversé une moitié de la grande salle avec Rogue, mais en revanche je me souviens parfaitement de sa main se posant sur ma hanche et provoquant un court circuit monumental dans mon pauvre cerveau déjà bien abîmé en cette étonnante soirée d'automne. Rogue était un excellent danseur, et je me demandais d'ailleurs comment il avait pu apprendre à danser s'il ne dansait jamais. Encore un mystère à élucider autour de cet homme aussi insondable et peu éloquent qu'une porte de prison. J'étais bien consciente que les trois quarts des regards s'étaient posé sur nous, tant les élèves que les professeurs qui devaient probablement se retenir de crier au miracle en dansant la java. Rogue dansait. Avec moi. Très bien, se calmer, ne pas paniquer, ne pas bafouiller, respirer un grand coup mais surtout, se calmer. Après tout ce n'était que Rogue, mon ancien professeur de potions, rien de miraculeux à cela. Alors pourquoi mon cœur battait-il à tout rompre dans ma poitrine ? Pourquoi ma tête était-elle sur le point d'exploser et mes intestins se tordaient-ils comme un rouleau de fil de fer barbelé ?

Pendant quelques minutes qui me parurent être une éternité, aucun mot ne sortit de ma gorge. J'étais vraiment trop absorbée à remettre un peu d'ordre dans mes idées. Finalement, je décidais néanmoins de rompre ce silence gênant, donnant un grand coup de pied à ce fichu stress pour le faire partir.

« Je peux vous poser une question ? » 

Rogue qui avait préféré éviter mon regard depuis le début concéda enfin à m'accorder un peu d'attention. Normal me direz-vous, j'étais presque collée à lui et on dansait quand même au milieu de la grande salle avec pas moins de six cent regards braqués sur nous.

« Si je vous dis non vous allez la poser quand même miss. » Répliqua t-il.

Je rigolais doucement.

« C'est vrai, excusez-moi. »

« Ce n'est rien, je commence à avoir l'habitude avec vous. » Un léger sourire se pointa sur ses lèvres. Pas un méchant sourire plein de sarcasmes non. Rogue qui souriait ça tenait de l'ordre du miracle, ce qui expliquait probablement les fourmillements que je sentais au creux de mon estomac. Un nouveau silence se fit et ma question s'échappa soudainement avec nos pas de danse. J'étais bien, comme dans un rêve. Seule la main de Severus me rappelait que j'étais parfaitement éveillée et j'essayais de ne pas piquer un fard en y pensant. Lorsque je suis plongée dans ce genre de délire, j'ai tendance à faire ou dire des choses que je ne me permettrais pas en temps normal. Vous savez, comme lorsque l'on boit trop d'hydromel et qu'on ne sait plus trop ce qu'il se passe. On se réveille le lendemain en ayant tout oublié sauf les choses les plus gênantes. Sauf que là j'étais à demi consciente de ce que je disais, et un peu de sincérité n'avait jamais tué personne. La preuve, Rogue était toujours vivant (et j'étais dans ses bras).

« Je regrette d'être partie vous savez… Ca m'a manqué de ne plus vous voir. » Je soupçonnais une extinction de voix se pointer doucement vu le ton de ma phrase.

Rogue baissa les yeux vers moi de nouveau, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage et ne dit rien. Je crois que sur le coup j'avais réussi à le surprendre pour de bon. Intérieurement, j'effectuai un mouvement de pompe d'un poing triomphant. 

Ma tête se fit soudainement lourde et je sentis la pression de sa main me tirer d'avantage vers lui. Si la situation pouvait paraître gênante, j'en gardais pour la première fois les pieds sur terre. Je pouvais presque entendre son cœur battre tant nous étions proches à cet instant.

« Merci d'avoir été là Severus… » murmurais-je en appuyant doucement ma tête contre son épaule.

Je ne voyais pas son regard, il ne voyait pas le mien, et quelque part je regrette cet instant où il me sembla que le terrifiant maître des potions, le redoutable Severus Rogue avait baissé sa garde pour me laisser l'approcher. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent encore, et je réalisais avec peine que j'entendais à peine la musique tant j'étais sur mon petit nuage. La main de Severus disparut comme un papillon s'envolerait, il s'écarta doucement en me fixant comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. La magie de l'instant était terminée. Il tourna les talons rapidement et sortit de la salle dans un bruissement de cape noire majestueuse, me laissant derrière lui avec une boule de plomb dans l'estomac… ou dans le cœur. Je ne savais plus trop en fait.

**************

Reviews

Gensi : Ben je voulais qu'il la rattrape aussi mais je me suis dit que ça collait pas trop avec son caractère. Il est du genre à observer dans ce genre de situation, l'action et lui c'est autre chose lol ^^

TiteSevie : Disons que Sev' va en s'améliorant côté comportement, mais concernant l'autre débile... nan je ne dirais rien _ même sous la torture ! Bon, en tous cas c'est loin d'être le bonheur pour Mary dans les prochains chapitres ^^

Amy Evans : Euh... houla, Sean faire des avances à Mary ? O_o; gloups Non pas vraiment lol Mais tu verras qu'il y aura peut-être un nouvel intervenant prochainement qui va passablement agacer Severus ^^ (ça y est j'en ai trop dit _)

Alexiel : Hum... t'as du avoir la réponse à ta question avec ce chapitre ;) 

Lihou : J'hésitais à vous mettre ce chapitre en ligne tout de suite à vrai dire... Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être marrant d'être pile au rdv avec Halloween mais d'un autre côté... je me serais fait tuée pour vous livrer le chapitre aussi tard ^^ 

Moony013 : M'en parle pas, le coup des yeux qui nous fixent... argh ! Ce qui est vraiment bien avec Sevy c'est qu'il ne risque pas de nous sauter dessus comme ton prof de chimie, ou ton prof d'histoire... ou mon prof d'histoire, mon prof de droit constit, mon prof de gestion... etc etc... Au moins c'est à nous de lui sauter dessus pour changer ^__^ Bisous ma Lulu.

Antigone666 : C'est pas original mais je l'ai fait quand même lol Disons que c'était une belle occasion pour tenter un rapprochement ;) Pour l'auror... ça... *prend son air mystérieux*

Rogue422 : J'espère que le chapitre 10 t'as plu ^^

Wallen : Tu crois pas si bien dire ^____^ Merci pour le p'tit mot.

Gaeriel-Jedusor : Bwarf j'aime pas Aragorn :p Mais pour les yeux de Sevy... argh c'est quand même dingue de tripper comme ça sur des yeux...


	12. La licorne

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le fameux bal d'Halloween. Deux jours que je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser, de jour comme de nuit. J'avais passé une des plus belle fête de ma vie et il était facile de deviner pourquoi, tout du moins pour Rémus qui m'envoyait des regards lourds de significations lorsque Rogue se trouvait aux alentours. J'aurais pu encore me plaindre de lui sur ce point mais je crois bien que j'étais encore tellement sur mon nuage que rien ne semblait pouvoir entacher ma bonne humeur. Il y a des jours comme ça, dans la vie d'une personne où on se sent capable d'affronter des montagnes, et c'était exactement mon état d'esprit.

«   Professeur   ? »

Mon dieu j'en oubliais presque que j'étais en cours. Annabella Graams, élève de Serdaigle essayait probablement d'attirer mon attention depuis quelques minutes.

« Oui   ? »

« Euh… c'est juste que ça a sonné depuis cinq minutes et nous avons un cours de métamorphose… »

J'écarquillais les yeux. Bon sang, il fallait sérieusement que je me ressaisisse. 

«   Pour la semaine prochaine vous me ferez deux rouleaux sur le mode de vie des équipodes, leur habitat, et leur technique de défense en cas de danger. Vous pouvez partir. »

Les élèves partirent rapidement, craignant probablement de recevoir les foudres de la vieille McGonagall pour leur retard. Une fois seule, je m'autorisais à souffler un grand coup pour me détendre. 

«   Rhooo… » 

Je regardais Arès dodeliner la tête en me regardant. Il me faisait vraiment craquer quand il faisait ça vous savez. 

«   Oui comme tu dis… Allez viens. »

Je m'éloignais des enclos des équipodes pour me diriger vers le château. J'avais un cours à préparer et le mieux dans ces cas là pour travailler était la salle des professeurs. Je n'ai jamais aimé travailler dans ma chambre, les papotages incessants de Chourave et Bibine me motivaient à travailler, allez savoir pourquoi. Lorsque j'arrivais dans la salle, je trouvais Lupin qui faisait visiblement mine d'écouter les prédictions de cette chère Sibylle. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il me vit, il en profita pour s'esquiver poliment du monologue de Trelawney avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait des prédictions dans les feuilles de thé. Croyez moi ou non mais la vie à Poudlard en tant que professeur est aussi divertissante qu'en tant qu'élève. Arès fixa d'ailleurs Sibylle d'un air étrange, si bien qu'elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise et marmonna un « Je vous laisse, les prédictions n'attendent pas… » 

Lupin fit un petit signe de la main tandis qu'elle partait tandis que je me retenais de rire complètement. 

«   Pauvre Sibylle…   » rigola doucement Rémus.

«   Est-ce qu'il y a des personnes dans cette école qui croient à ses prédictions ? »

«   Je ne crois pas non, mais elle a le mérite de bien nous faire rire parfois. C'est probablement pour ça que Dumbledore l'a engagé. »

Oui, la passion de Dumbledore pour les gens bizarres et loufoques n'était plus à prouver. Je restais encore quelques heures dans la salles des professeurs à préparer mon prochain cours tout en discutant avec Lupin de temps à autre. C'était ces moment là que j'appréciais particulièrement. Je reposais ma plume, relisant une dernière fois le cours. Parfais, j'étais débarrassée de cette corvée. 

«   Je te laisse, à plus tard.   » dis-je à l'attention de Lupin qui finissait de corriger des copies de première année. 

« A tout à l'heure.   » répondit-il d'un air un peu absent en se grattant la tempe devant une copie qui lui donnait visiblement du fil à retordre. Le pauvre…

Tandis que je rejoignais ma chambre pour y déposer mes affaires, et que j'arrivais devant la gargouille menant au bureau de Dumbledore, mes pas stoppèrent net lorsque je vis un homme en sortir. Il avait une longue cape écarlate, les cheveux grisonnant en bataille et un air terriblement sévère. La conversation que j'avais eu avec Albus me revint subitement en tête, provoquant un vertige pas très agréable. Devant moi se tenait Sean Kelly, l'homme dont la vie avait été dévastée par mon propre père. J'aurais voulu fuir à cet instant, disparaître complètement mais transplaner à Poudlard était totalement impossible ce qui ne me laissa que mes jambes pour me déplacer. Lorsque son regard se posa sur moi, j'eus la vague impression qu'un gouffre s'ouvrait sous mes pieds et m'aspirait complètement. Lui en revanche resta de marbre, m'observant avec attention avant de finalement se décider à avancer dans ma direction. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta à quelques pas seulement de moi, il jugea Arès qui le fixait le poil hérissé et sourit avec un air de supériorité que même Rogue ne possédait pas. 

«   Mademoiselle Quant je présume   ?   » dit-il finalement en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

«   Exact… Et vous êtes   ?   »

«   Sean Kelly. »

Mes doutes étaient confirmés. S'il avait eu une baguette magique dans chaque œil, je crois bien que je serais morte d'un double avada kedavra. 

«   Voilà donc à quoi ressemble la fille d'un meurtrier… Je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore vous a engagé… Combien avez-vous payé pour obtenir ce poste ?   »

Je sentis mes entrailles se nouer et la rage monter en moi, incontrôlable.

«   Je ne suis pas comme mon père, ne me comparez pas à lui. »

«   Pourtant vous êtes sa fille, la ressemblance est bien là. Qui me dit d'ailleurs que ce n'est pas vous qui avez assassiné votre propre mère et votre frère et que vous n'êtes pas encore au service de Voldemort ? »

« Comment osez-vous ? » 

Ma main se leva en direction de son visage mais fut arrêtée d'un geste par l'homme.

«Vous êtes comme lui… le même sang de meurtrier coule dans vos veines. » dit-il avec une voix menaçante en serrant d'avantage sa prise sur mon poignet avant de me lâcher d'un geste brusque.

Si vous avez une chance incroyable, il y aura très peu d'occasions dans votre vie où vous ressentirez ce que j'ai éprouvé lorsque ces mots dits doucement s'infiltrèrent dans mes oreilles. Je pouvais presque sentir mon cœur s'effondrer sur lui-même comme s'il se ratatinait à leur signification. Les larmes revinrent, mais je les ravalai avec détermination. C'en était trop. Le barrage se rompit et ma colère revint au triple galop, contrôlant mes émotions une fois encore. Refusant de lui donner la satisfaction de me voir frotter mon poignet endolori, je restai sur place, levant les yeux sur lui, le défiant presque de me montrer son pire côté. 

« Laissez-moi tranquille. » répliquais-je dans un soupir désespéré.

« Vous êtes une abomination de ce monde. Azkaban était trop doux pour une personne comme vous. » continua t-il, le visage de plus en plus crispé par la haine.

«   Ca suffit Sean. »

L'homme se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Rogue dont le regard était aussi froid et imperturbable qu'un iceberg. 

«   Severus… Comment va notre cher mangemort reconvertit   ? La sensation de prendre des vies ne vous manque pas trop   ? »

Rogue ne bougeait toujours pas, dévisageant Sean Kelly avec une indifférence totale. Si lui était indifférent aux paroles prononcées, j'en étais complètement sonnée pour ma part. Rogue avait été un mangemort   ? Je n'en avais jamais rien su.

«   Je n'ai jamais été plus mangemort que vous ou Dumbledore, vous le savez parfaitement. Maintenant partez, vous n'avez pas encore assez de droits pour venir harceler les enseignants de cette école. » 

«   Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous Severus, et vous aussi, vous pouvez me croire. » dit-il en me regardant avec rage.

«   Libre à vous de perdre votre temps inutilement. » laissa tomber Severus sans se soucier davantage des menaces proférées par l'auror furieux qui s'en allait à grands pas, sa cape flottant à mesure de ses pas.

Lorsqu'il disparut au bout du couloir, je me sentis soudainement soulagée, même si ce n'était qu'une impression. Les mots prononcés sonnaient gravement dans mon esprit, ancrés comme la sentence qui m'était tombée dessus il y a quelques années. Arès lécha ma main, me tirant de ma torpeur et me ramenant à la réalité. Severus était toujours là, me dévisageant d'un air grave et insondable. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Plus quoi dire ni faire. Etait-il un ami ou un ennemi ? Je n'avais pas encore réalisé mais une larme alla s'écraser sur le sol, je pleurais amèrement. J'en voulais à la terre entière d'avoir subit une telle humiliation, et pendant un instant j'en voulu à Rogue et Dumbledore de m'avoir aidé. Azkaban m'avait protégé pendant toutes ces années de ces affronts et de la douleur d'être confrontée de nouveau à l'espèce humaine. Quelque part, je regrettais ce triste aspect de ma détention. Je ne pouvais pas rester d'avantage là à pleurer comme une gamine, pas devant Rogue. Je voulais juste être seule et oublier. Comme un automate, je me remis à marcher, avec pour seul et unique but la porte de ma chambre où je pourrais m'enfermer et ruminer mes idées noires. Je croisais Severus qui ne disait toujours rien, nos regards se croisant brièvement avec une intensité encore jamais atteinte. J'aurai aimé qu'il me retienne, qu'il me dise quelque chose mais ce ne fut pas le cas, il me regarda simplement partir. 

Ce soir là, je décidais de ne pas me rendre au repas dans la grande salle. Je n'avais pas faim et je ne voulais pas vraiment qu'on me voit dans cet état. La nuit commençait à tomber sur le château, comme un voile enchanté dévoilant sa voûte étoilée à ceux qui voulaient bien prendre la peine de l'admirer. J'étais de ceux là. Arès était resté à mes côtés, essayant comme il le pouvait de me réconforter et je m'en voulais de donner une image si pitoyable à mon jeune compagnon d'infortune. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps je suis restée à regarder les étoiles danser sous mes yeux, mais lorsque je repris plus ou moins conscience, et me sortant de ma torpeur, je réalisais que j'en avais finalement marre de rester dans cette pièce. Lupin n'était pas passé. Severus l'avait probablement mis au courant et avait jugé bon de lui dire de me laisser tranquille au moins ce soir. 

La nuit était fraîche, l'hiver approchait à grand pas. Je resserrais la cape sur mes épaules, mais j'avais l'impression que c'était en vain et que le froid arrivait à me transpercer de part en part. J'avais décidé qu'une petite promenade nocturne ne me ferait pas de mal, et j'avais la bonne excuse des animaux que je gardais pour mes cours qui passaient la nuit dehors. Je me promenais entre les enclos, observant les equipodes qui dormaient tranquillement collés les uns contres les autres pour se protéger du froid. L'hypogriffe d'Hagrid ne dormait pas, observant chacun de mes gestes avec attention. Lorsque je m'arrêtais devant lui, il s'inclina avant même que je le fasse. Depuis que je l'avais soigné, il me montrait une reconnaissance sans pareille. Il tendit la tête vers moi, clignant des yeux doucement et j'eus l'impression qu'il lisait en moi et sondait mon esprit. Essayait-il de me consoler ? Je restais quelques minutes à caresser son doux plumage, les mots de Sean Kelly revenant à mon esprit comme une flèche en plein cœur. 

« Quelle idiote je fais... Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à laisser tout ça derrière moi ? » 

L'hypogriffe cligna des yeux et poussa ma main avec sa tête en guise de réponse tandis qu'une brise souffla doucement. Mon attention se porta sur la forêt interdite à quelques pas de là. Une masse blanche se distinguait très clairement parmis les sombres branchages lugubres. Je m'approchais doucement pour mieux voir et lorsque je fut assez proche je restais sans voix. C'était la première fois que je voyais une licorne. Elle me regardait avec bienveillance, immobile et majestueuse. Cette vision était tout simplement la plus belle qu'il m'ait été donné de voir en 25 années d'existence. J'avais le vague souvenir de ma mère me racontant des contes magiques dont un qui parlait de licorne. Les créatures des dieux, la pureté incarnée en témoignait le blanc immaculé de leur robe blanche, et par-dessus tout, l'espoir dont elles étaient le symbole. 

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent à nous regarder et je n'osais presque plus respirer, de peur qu'elle ne parte. Ce fut pourtant ce qu'il se produisit, elle retourna sur ses pas, me jetant un dernier regard avant de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Elle avait disparue, emportant avec elle ma douleur et mes incertitudes. On dit que les licornes sont des animaux sacrés capables de lire dans le cœur des gens. En fonction de ce qu'elles y voient, elles choisissent ou non d'apporter leur aide aux âmes en peine, emportant avec elle la douleur et les cauchemars. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'il s'est produit avec moi cette nuit là. La vision de la noble bête m'avait apaisée, je me sentais bien et pour une fois, tout me parut très clair. La nature du changement m'échappait comme un mot vous nargue en dansant sur le bout de votre langue, repoussant les supplications désespérées pour le faire venir et se présenter de lui-même. 

Lorsque je rentrais au château ce soir là, j'avais le cœur un peu plus léger qu'à mon départ. Tout était silencieux et seul le bruit des escaliers farceurs venait troubler cette douce quiétude. Je montais les escaliers lorsque mes pas ralentirent devant la lourde porte des cachots. Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes, sans savoir réellement ce qui m'y poussait. Il devait déjà dormir vu l'heure, à quoi bon ? Un soupir s'échappa de ma gorge et je repris ma marche, sans regarder devant moi. J'aurais mieux fait quelque part, cela m'aurait évité une certaine gêne et cette atroce douleur lorsque mon royal postérieur tomba nonchalamment sur le sol.

« Aïeuuu... »

Je levais les yeux pour vérifier que je ne m'étais pas heurtée à un mur farceur comme ses congénères les escaliers. Pour un mur, il avait de sacrément jolis yeux, vous pouvez me croire. 

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici ? » dit le mur aux yeux de velours et à la voix ténébreuse.

Bon, pour résumer la situation, j'étais vautrée par terre après avoir - semble t-il - heurté ce cher Severus, à deux heures du matin non loin des cachots. L'art et la manière de passer pour une imbécile en somme...

« J'étais sortie prendre l'air, il me semble que ce n'est pas interdit en qualité de professeur. »

Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever, m'examinant comme pour vérifier si j'étais de mauvaise humeur, auquel cas, il semblait prêt à se défiler pour éviter toute altercation. Ou peut-être que je me faisais encore des idées, après tout c'était une de mes spécialités. 

« Vous devriez faire attention où vous mettez les pieds... »

Je grognais légèrement en me frottant les mains pour enlever toute trace de poussière du dallage crasseux. Depuis combien de temps le ménage n'avait pas été fait bon sang ?

« Et vous, que faites-vous ici à une heure aussi tardive ? » me hasardais-je en finissant de me débarrasser de ma poussière.

Rogue hésita quelques secondes, considérant ma question. J'étais certaine que si j'avais encore été son élève, il m'aurait envoyé voir chez les Grecs s'il y était (ce que je me serais empressé de faire). Cependant, ce n'était plus le cas et c'était à son tour de répondre. J'attendis patiemment.

« J'avais oublié quelque chose, rien de bien important. » répliqua t-il en mettant ses mains calmement derrière le dos. 

Ce geste ne m'échappa pas, pas plus que l'énorme bleu sanguinolent qui couvrait sa main. « Vous vous êtes blessé ? » demandais-je, un peu surprise.

« Ce n'est rien, je me suis cogné. Vous avez finit votre interrogatoire ? J'ai des choses à faire. »

Mon esprit tira la sonnette d'alarme, l'entrevue était terminée et aller plus loin signifiait une nouvelle dispute à laquelle je n'étais pas préparée mentalement. Cependant, les révélations de Sean Kelly me poussaient à le questionner d'avantage. J'avais besoin de savoir comme un rescapé en plein désert avait besoin d'eau.

« Severus, j'aimerais vous parler. Demain ou après-demain, ou quand vous le pourrez mais c'est important. S'il vous plaît. »

Il me regarda avec surprise et reprit son masque de froideur presque instantanément.

« Demain ira très bien. Bonne nuit Mary. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Je connaissais Severus depuis plus de dix ans et jusqu'à présent je n'avais fait qu'effleurer la surface de la personne la plus intense que j'aie jamais eu le privilège de rencontrer. Je voulais tellement me couler profondément en lui, pour retrouver un peu de la personne que j'avais vue dans ses yeux le jour où nous nous étions rencontrées pour la première fois. Je savais que cette essence était là, attendant que je la prenne. Je ne savais pas comment faire, voilà tout.

**************

Gros coup au moral cette semaine, je sais pas si ce chapitre vous plaira... J'espère quand même. Je m'absenterais le week end prochain donc je vous mettrais le chapitre 13 mercredi ou jeudi, surveillez bien ;) Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews ^_^

**************

Reviews

Gensi : Et oui, Sevy est un excellent danseur, il a ça dans le sang ^^ Non vraiment je sais pas pourquoi dans chaque fic où il danse il se débrouille à merveille... Un mystère à élucider ça ;)

Cyngathi : Merci pour le p'tit mot, ton enthousiasme fait toujours autant plaisir à voir en tous cas ;) 

TiteSevie : Merci, ta review m'a fait super plaisir =) Je me suis régalée à écrire le chapitre 11 c'est vrai. Je pense vous mettre d'ailleurs le chapitre 13 rapidement en ligne vu que mon chapitrage est assez court à chaque fois... 

Amy Evans : Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ^^ Merci

Alake : J'aime le coup du marteau et du burin, si ça se trouve je vais réutiliser ta métaphore prochainement... vais y penser tiens... merci beaucoup en tous cas, ravie que cette histoire te plaise ^^

Alexiel : Oui, j'aimerais bien entrer un peu dans la tête de Sevy pour savoir ce qu'il pense de tout ça. Au départ, je pensais utiliser les deux points de vue mais je suis du genre à m'emmêler les pinceaux facilement et ça aurait tout compliqué donc bon... Bref, merci encore ^^

Loumiolla : Désolée pour la fin un peu brusque du chapitre 11, voilà la suite. J'espère que ça plaira quand même :) 

Cool : Je ne pense pas que Mary ait mal prit le départ de Sev' lors du bal. Il avait déjà fait un énooorme effort pour accepter de danser et elle en est bien consciente =) Merci pour la review.

Moony013 : Je suis contente que cette fic te fasse du bien, même si elle n'a rien de vraiment extraordinaire... Je l'ai pas ensorcelée en plus... Bon en tous cas, quelques pas de danse avec un Sevy ça remonte le moral c'est certain. Si seulement ça pouvait m'arriver... snif... dans les bras de Sevy *zioum part dans son délire* Bon c'est pas tout mais il me faut de la bière, je suis un peu à sec là... pas bien -__- J'VEUX MA BIERE !!! *cri désespéré d'une auteur alcolo* Biz biz smouick aussi ^^

Antigone666 : Déclaration ? oui c'en était une, plus ou moins explicite mais sachant que ce n'était pas totalement clair... Non on va encore faire trainer un peu les choses, c'est bien plus rigolo *sadique*

Rogue422 : Ben j'aimerais bien qu'ils se tombent dans les bras une bonne fois pour toute moi... Parce que bon ils sont mignons mais zut quoi...

Liza Black : Chouette une nouvelle revieweuse :D Merci beaucoup, ravie que cette fic te plaise ^^

Gaeriel-Jedusor : mdr, sortir avec Hagrid pour peu qu'il ait des beaux yeux... j'en sais rien, perso, ça me tente pas trop quand même lol Sinon je comprend pour ta remarque sur le début de la fic, je démarre toujours lentement mes histoires ^^;

13 reviews pour ce chapitre, waow O_o Merci beaucoup tout le monde ! J'vous aimeuuuuu !!! *gueule comme Lara Fabian* Bon allez, je retourne sur les autres chapitres ^^


	13. Lupin, sauveur malgré lui

Lorsque je me réveillais ce matin là, la première chose que je constatais était que j'avais terriblement faim. Les évènements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire et je me me surpris à sourire légèrement tandis qu'Arès s'éttirait à mes côtés. Etrangement, j'avais bien dormi, pas de cauchemars ni de rêves bizarres. 

Je descendis d'un pas rapide dans la grande salle, répondant ainsi à la demande pressante de mon estomac qui commençait à me faire un véritable concerto en do majeur. Lorsque j'arrivais, la salle était à peine remplie, j'étais probablement en avance. Cependant je vis que la plupart des professeurs étaient déjà là, dont Dumbledore qui me regarda brièvement en me saluant d'un signe de tête. Je pris donc place en savourant à l'avance le petit déjeuner qui se dressa devant moi. Lupin me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, tandis que j'engouffrais mon quatrième petit pain au lait avec de la confiture de groseille. 

« Bonjour Mary, bien dormi ? » me dit-il en saisissant une brioche aux fruits confits.

« Hum hum... et toi ? » Arrivais-je à articuler tant bien que mal avec mon morceau de pain dans la bouche.

« Pas trop mal. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu quelques problèmes hier, rien de grave j'espère ? »

Tiens donc, Severus n'avait rien dit à Rémus ? 

« Ce n'est rien, Severus m'a un peu aidé. » Un peu, le mot était faible, il m'avait véritablement sauvé en s'interposant dans la discussion que j'avais avec Sean Kelly. 

« Toujours là au bon moment ce cher Severus, surtout quand il s'agit de toi. Vraiment étonnant n'est-ce pas ? » 

Lupin me regarda innocemment en souriant légèrement lorsqu'il attrapa sa tasse de thé. Je me demandais s'il était vraiment nécessaire que je continue de jouer ce petit jeu avec lui. Après tout, c'était une personne de confiance et je l'aimais bien. 

« J'aime pas quand tu fais ça, c'est agaçant, on dirait Dumbledore tu sais. » 

Lupin rigola doucement.

« Désolé, mais il faudrait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux. »

Je regardais le fond de ma tasse avec attention. A vrai dire, c'est le seul endroit que j'osais regarder sans rougir aux yeux de tout le monde.

« Depuis quand... »

« Lorsque je vous ai croisé au chemin de Traverse il y a deux ans. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est une évidence qui m'a plus ou moins sauté aux yeux. C'était relativement amusant et surprenant de voir Severus prendre soin de quelqu'un autre que lui... » Dit Lupin en fixant la grand salle d'un air absent avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi, un sourire angélique sur le visage.

« J'ai pourtant l'impression que c'est peine perdue. On passe notre temps à s'envoyer des vannes lorsqu'on discute, il déteste Arès et vice versa, c'est vraiment pas encourageant. »

« Dis toi que tu es la première personne depuis des temps immémoriaux à avoir pu danser avec lui. Si ça ce n'est pas une preuve... »

Un point pour Rémus, je ne trouvais rien à répliquer là dessus. La scène du bal avait été complètement inattendue et ce moment bref passé à danser dans les bras de Severus avait été tout simplement merveilleux. Pour une fois, nous ne nous étions pas disputé et je l'avais marqué d'une grosse croix rouge sur mon calendrier. Finalement, il y avait peut-être du progrès. 

Je finissais d'engloutir mon dernier petit pain puis je laissais finalement Rémus terminer son petit déjeuner non sans remarquer le sourire léger qui flottait sur son visage. Je me surpris à rigoler intérieurement, j'adorais vraiment ce cher Lupin. 

J'avais beau avoir demandé à Severus de m'accorder un peu de temps pour discuter, je n'en avais pour autant aucune idée du moment auquel je devrais me présenter dans son bureau. En y repensant bien, il avait été très cordial avec moi la nuit dernière et m'avait même souhaité une bonne nuit. Après tout, il ne me détestait peut-être pas autant que ce qu'il voulait laisser paraître. Je décidais donc d'aller le trouver à la fin des cours cet après-midi, nous aurions tout le loisir de discuter ou de nous crier dessus sans craindre d'arriver en retard pour un cours. Mon génie me surprenait vraiment.

La journée passa relativement vite, les cours absorbant mes pensées et m'obligeant à garder les pieds sur terre tant que possible. Mon cours sur l'étude des équipodes des cinquième années était presque terminé, ce qui annonçait une belle tonne de copie à corriger. J'attendis patiemment que tous les élèves soient partis pour remballer mes affaires et vérifier une dernière fois que mes crétures ne manquaient de rien. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, je me décidais à repartir vers le château d'un pas léger mais avec la tête complètement ailleurs. Je regardais Arès me suivre et l'idée me percuta subitement. Ne surtout pas l'emmener avec moi pour aller voir Severus. Je réfléchis à toute allure et ce ne fut que lorsque je croisais Lupin avant de retourner dans mes quartiers que je reçus l'illumination. 

 « Ah Rémus tu tombe bien. Je peux te demander un petit service s'il te plaît ? Tu me sauverais la vie. » M'exclamais-je en souriant tout en me joignant à lui.

Lupin leva les yeux, un peu surpris.

 « Si ça peut te sauver la vie, je suppose que je peux te rendre ce service... »

 « Tu pourrais garder Arès ? Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps ça me prendra mais il vaut mieux qu'il ne m'accompagne pas. Il ne devrait pas te poser de problème, promis. Et puis il t'aime bien. »

Lupin regarda successivement Arès, puis moi, puis encore Arès et moi. 

 « Ca devrait pouvoir se faire. Tu as rendez-vous ? »

 « Plus ou moins... Disons que l'intéressé ne peut pas s'entendre avec Arès et vice versa donc... » 

« C'est Severus ? »

Je rougis légèrement en hochant la tête, étirant d'avantage le sourire de Rémus qui finit par rigoler doucement.

 « Dans ce cas, aucun problème. Allez viens Arès... » Lupin ouvrit la porte de son appartement à Arès qui me fixa avec hésitation.

Je me baissais à la hauteur de mon compagnon, attrappant sa tête pour une caresse amicale.

 « Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, sois sage mon beau. »

 « Rooooh » 

Il m'attrappa la main pour la mordiller avec affection et je me relevais en lui donnant une dernière caresse, lui faisant signe de suivre Rémus. Ce qu'il fit non sans grande conviction. Lupin me regarda avec amusement.

 « Je comprend pourquoi ils ne s'apprécient pas. »

 « Je n'entend rien, je n'entend plus rien... » dis-je en méloignant, les mains sur les oreilles tandis que j'entendais le rire doux de Lupin et la porte se refermer doucement derrière lui.

Mon dieu, ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre parfois... Severus jaloux d'Arès. Je pouffais à cette idée en redescendant les escaliers.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir effectué le chemin vers les cachots une bonne centaine de fois depuis mon arrivé à Poudlard. En fait, je ne l'avais fais que deux ou trois fois et la centaine restante était indubitablement dûe à mon subconscient fantasque. Néanmoins, je décidais de mettre ce côté fabulateur de côté quelques temps, car j'étais bien forcée de constater qu'il ne m'apportait rien d'autre que de belles illusions qui au final s'avéraient décevantes lorsque je me réveillais. C'était bien dommage mais c'était comme ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'eus à peine le temps de respirer de ma longue cavalcade dans les escaliers du château que je réalisais à grande peine que j'étais déjà devant la porte des cachots. Cette fois-ci, je laissais place au côté rationnel, trop souvent étouffé par mon côté déluré et je frappais deux fois, assez fort sur la lourde porte pour être certaine d'être entendue. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et j'entrais dans l'antre de Severus, dont l'odeur épicée des lieux me parvint comme un souffle relativement puissant et envoûtant. C'était assez agréable pour tout dire... Severus était visiblement en pleine concoction d'une potion, penché au dessus d'un large chaudron dont s'échappait une légère fumée et des clappotis assez distrayant. 

« Asseyez-vous. » vint la voix grave et tranchante mais pourtant dénuée de méchanceté cette fois-ci.

Je m'empressais de me caller dans un siège non loin de son bureau, observant attentivement ses gestes puis sa personne. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi j'épprouvais une telle fascination pour lui dans ces moments là. C'était l'être le plus complexe et le plus profond qu'il m'avait été donné de rencontrer, et je n'avais qu'une seule envie lorsque je me perdais dans ce genre de pensées : percer à jour le mystère qui le faisait, lui, Severus Rogue.

« Je vous écoute. Qu'aviez-vous de si important à me demander ? » dit-il finalement en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon avant de prendre place dans un siège en face de moi.

« C'est au sujet de ce qu'a dit Sean Kelly la dernière fois... »

Il plissa les yeux et j'étais certaine qu'il savait déjà quelle allait être ma question.

« Qu'a t-il dit de si étonnant qui puisse vous faire venir ici de votre plein gré ? »

Ca, c'était pas vrai du tout. Si j'avais eu plus d'occasions et d'excuses pour venir en ces lieux, je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde. J'y venais toujours de mon plein gré.

« Vous avez été un mangemort. »

« Exact. » vint la réponse, froide et dénuée de sentiments.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Réfléchissez un peu... Si je n'avais pas été mangemort vous ne seriez actuellement pas là à me déranger dans une préparation. »

« Donc vous ne l'avez jamais vraiment été ? »

« Non. »

Je soupirais de soulagement qui ne lui échappa certainement pas puisqu'il ne me quittait pas une seule seconde des yeux. En fait, ce n'était pas moi qu'il regardait avec autant d'attention, je compris que c'était mes yeux qui avaient l'air de l'intéresser particulièrement. Probablement se demandait-il si j'avais pu développer ces pseudo-pouvoirs qui dormaient en moi. 

« Vous étiez au courant de ce qu'allait faire mon père ce soir là ? »

Severus détourna son regard sur son étagère d'ingrédients avant de revenir vers moi.

« Non, j'étais en mission. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas je doute que cela ait pu changer grand chose. La communication dans les rangs de Voldemort n'était pas très développée. Je n'aurais rien pu faire, désolé. »

« Je crois que je m'étais trompée sur votre compte... » m'accordais-je à dire pour briser le silence.

Il haussa un sourcil curieux.

« A quel sujet ? »

J'avais réussis à le surprendre, ce qui amena un sourire difficilement répréhensible sur mon visage.

« Vous n'êtes pas si égoïste que ça. »

« Ais-je jamais dit que je ne l'étais pas ? Vous tirez des conclusions trop rapide, comme toujours. » rétorqua t-il.

« Peut-être que je me trompe en effet, mais j'en doute sérieusement cette fois-ci, Severus. »

« Il me semble que la discussion n'était pas vraiment sensée prendre cette tournure sur mon égoïsme.... » me fit il remarquer avec une intonation d'agacement à peine visible dans la voix, puis il reprit de plus belle. « Je pensais qu'après avoir entendu dire que j'avais été un mangemort j'aurais droit à une crise de nerfs... Je dois avouer que je vous avais sous-estimée. »

« Je ne suis plus une adolescente Severus, arrêtez un peu de me traiter comme si j'étais encore votre élève. Tout ceci est terminé depuis longtemps, vous le savez bien. »

« C'est une évidence... » Constata t-il les yeux perdus dans le vague. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi à cet instant pour savoir à quoi il pensait. 

« J'ai une question également. Pourquoi êtes-vous revenue à Poudlard ? » reprit-il calmement.

Mon esprit tira subitement la sonnette d'alarme. 

« J'avais envie de redécouvrir un peu tout ça, certaines parties de mes souvenirs ne sont pas complètement revenues et j'espérais trouver les réponses à mes questions ici. »

Super mon excuse, je m'en félicitais intérieurement. Cependant il n'avait pas l'air satisfait de ma réponse et continuait à me dévisager comme s'il voulait essayer de deviner ce que j'avais en tête.

« Et officieusement ? »

Officieusement, c'était parce que je voulais le revoir. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui répondre ça, c'était complètement stupide et il m'aurait probablement rit au nez ou mise à la porte de son bureau en me traitant de menteuse tel que je le connaissais. Je soupirais légèrement pour me calmer et ne pas sortir une imbécilité sans nom tandis qu'il attendait patiemment une réponse. Je savais très bien qu'il ne me laisserait pas tranquille tant que je n'aurais pas répondu. Très bien, la seule réponse que j'avais à lui fournir allait probablement l'agacer ou si un miracle survenait subitement me sourire et m'embrasser. Mais bon... étant une personne réaliste, je savais très bien que les miracles n'arrivaient jamais lorsqu'on les attendait vraiment.

« Alors ? » insista t-il pour briser le silence.

« Je vous ai donné la réponse lors du bal. » répliquais-je doucement, prête à recevoir un de ses fameux sarcasme en pleine figure.

Au lieu de ça, il plissa les yeux mais ne rajouta rien. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser à cet instant mais j'espérais vraiment qu'il me croyait car je n'avais jamais été aussi sincère dans mes propos. Il se leva brusquement et retourna vers son chaudron pour vérifier sa préparation, sans même m'accorder un regard. Le voilà qui recommençait à m'ignorer et j'étais bien décidée à ce qu'il ne s'amuse pas à me traiter comme ça. 

« Pourquoi Mary ? » dit-il en me devançant, sans lever les yeux de son chaudron.

« Je vous aime bien. »

Correction mentale : Je l'aimais tout court, il n'y avait pas de particule grammaticale en plus nécessaire.

Il se retourna légèrement et me regarda comme si j'avais dit une bêtise grosse comme le monde. Pourtant la réponse était venue aussi simplement que ça, je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchis sur le coup. Pas de quoi se fâcher, il avait quelqu'un qui venait à lui non pas par crainte mais par sympathie. Un concept qui devait lui être plutôt inconnu ou alors très rare.

« J'ai du dire une bêtise visiblement... » rajoutais-je en le voyant se retourner vers sa potion.

« Pas exactement... » répondit-il en versant une poudre bleuté dans le chaudron.

Je me levais de mon siège pour m'avancer vers le bureau, juste à quelques pas de lui. La potion qui avait pris une couleur ocre, fumait avec une odeur d'épices très agréable qui envahissait la pièce, lui conférant cette atmosphère si particulière à mes yeux. 

« J'ai du mal à croire que si peu de monde ai pu vous dire ça. »

« A vrai dire je n'y fais pas attention. Le fait que j'ai été un espion mangemort suffit à éviter ce genre d'attention. Pas que je les blâme... »

« Ce sont des idiots alors. » répliquais-je.

Rogue esquissa un petit sourire qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, et tandis que je le regardais, son visage semblait changer, comme les visages le font souvent lorsque vous les observez assez longtemps. Je commençai à penser que je pouvais voir l'homme caché derrière cette apparence de férocité soigneusement entretenue, un homme qui m'avait fait danser contre lui au bal d'Halloween,  avec une douceur qui démentait le personnage devant moi, un homme qui pouvait créer un tel sentiment de liberté avec seulement quelques mots et des potions, un homme qui m'avait sortit de mes quatres murs et aidé parce qu'il était convaincu de mon innocence. Par-dessus tout, j'imaginais que je pouvais voir un homme avec qui je sentais un lien profond que pas même la violence de notre colère ne pouvait dissiper.

« Vous devriez en faire autant. » dit-il doucement, d'un air songeur.

« Il me semble que je suis plus ou moins dans le même cas que vous et je suis assez grande pour décider de mes relations. Je ne suis pas aussi claire au yeux des gens moi non plus, sauf pour Albus, Rémus et vous. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous détester Severus, il faudra vous faire à cette idée. »

Je souriais en voyant qu'il avait stoppé son geste machinal sur sa potion pour me regarder. Comme à notre première rencontre, des siècles entiers semblaient se dissiper à chaque respiration. C'était comme regarder un vieil album de photos dont vous aviez oublié l'existence et qui ramène des souvenirs heureux. En même temps, il y avait beaucoup plus, il y avait ce lien. Et beaucoup moins. C'était à la fois d'une simplicité si fondamentale et d'une complexité si profonde que mon esprit décida de balayer tout cela et simplement "d'être". 

Bien que je ne veuille pas rompre le charme, une partie de moi parvint finalement à prendre la décision que ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées de rester ainsi, aussi je brisai le lien entre nos regards, mes yeux faisant le tour de la pièce à la recherche d'un peu d'espace pour poser mon regard. 

« Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps... J'ai laissé Arès à Rémus et ils doivent m'attendre. »

Severus hocha la tête silencieusement et j'eus, l'espace d'un instant, l'impression qu'il était déçu. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression, mais ce n'était pas un autre de mes délires, je peux vous l'assurer. Cette vision me fit hésiter quelques secondes et forcée de constater que j'avais mis fin à la conversation et donc à cette petite soirée, je quittais les lieux avec une pointe de regret malgré le bonheur d'avoir pu passer quelques longues minutes avec Severus en tête à tête sans pour autant que cela ne se termine par une nouvelle dispute.

****************

Argh !! Je suis à la bourre __ je pars dans ½ h pour Paris et j'ai pas répondu au reviews *se frappe la tête contre le clavier* Bon je vous le livre en avance parce que je m'absente du week end et j'ai pas pu répondre à vos gentils petits mots. Quoi qu'il en soit je vous remercie tous beaucoup beaucoup et j'espère qu'à mon retour je trouverais tout plein de mots gentils :D Et promis, au prochain chapitre je vous répond à tous ^^. Bisous !


	14. L'arrivée d'Horace

etLes semaines suivantes s'étirèrent d'une manière interminable. Comme auparavant, je passais la plupart de mon temps à la bibliothèque et la salle des professeurs, classant, écrivant, enseignant. Severus n'était plus aussi désagréable qu'avant et c'était sans aucun mot blessant que nous arrivions à échanger quelques phrases de temps à autre, même s'il restait toujours aussi distant et sarcastique. J'avais l'impression de comprendre un peu comment il fonctionnait, comme si on m'avait donné un manuel d'utilisation pour savoir comment se comporter avec lui, les choses à ne pas faire pour que cette relation ne s'effondre pas vu les fondations fragiles qu'elle avait. 

Cette fin d'après-midi marqua l'arrivée d'une de mes connaissances à Poudlard qui eu le mérite de pimenter quelque peu les journées moroses apportées par le mois de Novembre. Je venais tout juste de fermer l'enclos des tanuka, des créatures nouvelles qui était venues remplacer les équipodes. C'était des bestioles assez sympathiques que les élèves aimaient manipuler car elles possédaient une épaisse fourrure grisâtre très douce et avaient relativement bon caractère du moment qu'on ne les brusquait pas, qu'on ne leur tirait pas les oreilles ou qu'on ne leur plantait pas les doigts dans les yeux (ce que certains avaient du mal à comprendre). Et puis c'était vraiment très joli comparé au scrouts à pétard d'Hagrid... Je venais donc de fermer leur enclos, m'assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun risque qu'ils ne s'échappent lorsqu'une voix familière m'interpella et me tira un sourire tandis qu'Arès trottinait gaiement vers l'individu pour y chercher un peu d'attention. 

« Jolis spécimens. » 

Charly Weasley s'avança vers moi un sourire tranquille sur le visage et escorté par Arès. Je fus tout d'abord surprise de le voir ici, car il m'avait semblé qu'il était en Caroline du Nord pour un nouveau boulot, puis je souris vivement avant de me précipiter vers lui.

«Charly ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je te croyais en pleine mission. »

« J'ai pris quelques jours de congé. Bonjour quand même. » me répondit-il.

« Ah euh oui bonjour, désolée. Dumbledore est au courant de ta venue ? »

« Oui, je l'avais prévenu il y a quelques jours par hibou. En fait je ne suis pas venu seul, j'ai amené quelque chose avec moi et je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'intéresser... »

Ok, là il avait toute mon attention, j'adorais les surprises. 

« Viens on rentre, on sera mieux au chaud pour discuter. »

La venue de Charly eut le mérite de distraire agréablement ma soirée, et après avoir salué quelques vieilles connaissances dont cette chère Minerva, ce bon vieux Dumbledore et l'infatigable professeur Bibine, nous nous installions dans la salle des professeurs pour y discuter tranquillement. Je lui racontais donc ce qu'il m'était arrivé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'était vu et il en fit de même en me parlant de ses dragons et de ses nouvelles découvertes. Lupin était même venu se joindre à la conversation, et semblait réellement intéressé par les histoires de Charly lui aussi. 

« Et donc ce nouveau dragon que nous avons découvert près d'Omaha s'est laissé apprivoisé, plus ou moins. Je n'avais encore jamais vu un dragon aussi docile, il est vraiment rare qu'ils se laissent approcher aussi facilement pourtant, Mary en sait quelque chose... » finit-il en se tournant vers moi et j'approuvais, bien que personnellement les dragons ne m'aient pas vraiment fuit lorsque je m'approchais d'eux.

« De quelle espèce est-il ? » demanda Lupin.

« C'est un dragon des rocheuses à Crête rouge. Ils sont assez courants dans la région mais si celui-ci est relativement docile, les autres le sont nettement moins, c'est ce qui fait de lui un spécimen spécial dont on m'a confié l'étude. Vous voulez le voir ? »

J'écarquillais les yeux.

« Tu... l'as emmené avec toi ? Ici ? » réussis-je à articuler.

« Oui oui, je l'ai installé dans la forêt interdite pour ne pas déranger et Dumbledore m'a donné l'autorisation. » répondit Charly avec une fierté non dissimulée.

C'est vrai que se balader avec un dragon n'était pas chose facile, il avait du mérite. 

« Alors ? Ca vous dit ? »

« Bien sûr ! » 

Je regardais Lupin qui avait l'air un peu plus hésitant que moi. 

« J'irais le voir demain si vous le permettez, il me reste des choses à faire. »

« Pas de problème, venez me trouver quand vous le pourrez, je reste ici quelques jours de toute façon... »

Lupin sourit puis sortit de la pièce, tandis que je trépignais complètement à l'idée de voir ce fameux dragon. 

« On y va ? » me dit-il en me tendant son bras que j'attrapais, me prêtant à ce petit jeu dont nous avions pris l'habitude lorsque nous travaillions encore ensembles. Charly était vraiment un jeune homme charmant et on s'était entendu dès le premier jour, comme si nous avions été depuis toujours sur la même longueur d'onde. Je sais que c'était une relation qui pouvait paraître ambiguë aux premiers abords, mais il s'avérait en fait qu'elle était on ne peut plus limpide. J'aimais Rogue et lui, aimait son assistant, le gentil et dévoué Brian qui le lui rendait bien. Donc à priori, tout était très clair et sans risques. Tout du moins tant qu'il ne tentait pas de me piquer Rogue ce qui me paraissait totalement inconcevable vu les termes qu'il avait utilisé pour le qualifier la dernière fois qu'on avait parlé de lui. J'adorais Charly au même titre que Lupin et je n'avais vraiment rien à craindre de lui. Sauf que ce petit détail qui était si évident à mes yeux, pouvait ne pas l'être pour tout le monde. 

Je pense que Severus était justement de ceux qu'on avait sciemment ou non, oublié de mettre au courant. Parce que lorsque je le croisais ce soir là dans les couloirs, en compagnie de Charly, bras dessus, bras dessous, il resta plus ou moins muet. Muet mais pas aveugle vu le regard acéré qu'il adressa à Charly... qui le lui rendit bien je dois admettre. De nouvelles tensions étaient à prévoir.

Plus nous approchions de la forêt interdite, plus je sentais mon impatience grandir de voir le dragon de Charly. Après une courte marche nous arrivions enfin dans une clairière où reposait le dragon. Il était véritablement immense, et j'en restais béate d'admiration. Charly s'avança prudemment du dragon qui était accroupit gracieusement dans l'herbe. Son souffle rauque et ses grands yeux jaunes nous fixait avec curiosité et il approcha doucement sa grosse tête vers Charly pour flairer son odeur. Je m'approchais aussi silencieusement que possible de Charly, et le dragon posa les yeux sur moi pendant quelques minutes qui me parurent interminable. Puis, finalement il cligna des yeux en bougeant sa tête vers moi et je tendis ma main vers son gros museau pour le caresser. Je crois qu'à cet instant, on était officiellement déclarés copains puisqu'il ferma les yeux sous la caresse et souffla de satisfaction. 

« Il est vraiment magnifique Charly. Tu lui a donné un nom ? » demandais-je en continuant à gratter le museau de mon nouveau copain.

« Horace. » répondit-il avec amusement lorsque le dragon souffla encore en faisant voler mes cheveux.

Je souris en regardant le dragon.

« Enchantée Horace »

Le dragon cligna des yeux et malgré sa taille très imposante et son apparence menaçante à première vue, je le trouvais vraiment mignon. Cette constatation me fit penser qu'Hagrid avait probablement un peu déteint sur moi finalement. 

« Il commence à se faire tard, on ferait mieux de rentrer. » dit finalement Charly à mon attention.

J'étais un peu déçue de devoir quitter déjà Horace mais Charly avait raison. La forêt interdite le soir était un endroit qui pouvait devenir rapidement dangereux et on en ressentait facilement les effets à l'atmosphère menaçante que dégageaient les arbres autour de nous. J'accordais une dernière caresse au dragon et hochais la tête en direction de Bill qui tapota doucement la tête du dragon en guise d'au revoir. 

« A demain Horace. » dit Charly en s'éloignant, moi à ses côtés, encore sous le choc de la rencontre. 

Le dragon émit un grognement plus de déception que de colère mais ne rechigna pas plus à l'idée qu'il aurait probablement de la visite le lendemain. 

Sur le chemin du retour, je me souviens avoir parlé avec avidité du dragon et Charly s'était contenté de me répondre comme il le pouvait vu mon enthousiasme débordant. Lorsque finalement nous franchîmes les portes du château, nous décidions d'un commun accord d'aller nous faire un restaurant à Pré au Lard vu que nous étions sacrément en retard pour le repas de l'école et que débarquer en plein milieu de la grand salle lors du dessert n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire. 

J'avais passé une excellente soirée avec Charly, et je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais autant rigolé et parlé avec quelqu'un depuis que j'étais à Poudlard. Je finissais de monter les marches en direction de ma chambre, après avoir quitté Charly dans le grand hall, prétextant qu'il devait vérifier qu'Horace ne manquait de rien lorsque la silhouette sombre de Severus m'apparut très clairement au détour d'un couloir. Lorsqu'il me vit, il s'arrêta net et me scruta avec attention. A cet instant, je sentis venir le sarcasme comme une évidence.

« Vous vous êtes bien amusée ? » dit-il avec un sous-entendu évident.

« Très bien, merci. » répondis-je en continuant ma marche dans sa direction. 

« Vous m'en voyez ravi. » répondit-il sèchement.

Voyons voir, manuel d'utilisation d'un Severus, index, sarcasmes et railleries. Ou alors c'était la page d'interprétation des sarcasmes... Je plissais les yeux, un peu agacée de la remarque. Je savais qu'il n'appréciait pas Charly et que c'était réciproque mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi je devais subir sa mauvaise humeur. Après tout, c'était leur problème et pas le mien, et Charly était un ami que j'appréciais beaucoup. J'arrivais à sa hauteur sans me rendre compte que mon pas avait ralentit et s'était finalement arrêté.

« Ok, c'est quoi votre problème exactement ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait de travers cette fois-ci Severus ? » 

J'eus l'impression qu'il allait décamper pour ne pas avoir à répondre mais au lieu de ça, il me regarda avec une colère que je pouvais presque voir grandir dans ses yeux.

« Rien du tout. Je ne suis pas là pour vous surveiller je vous l'ai déjà dit. Libre à vous d'aller batifoler avec le premier venu, où bon vous semble. » 

Je ne pu réfréner le sourire puis la franche envie de rigoler lorsqu'il termina sa phrase et je cédais finalement en rigolant complètement. En revanche, lui ne rigolait pas du tout et commençait vraiment à perdre patience. Je repris un peu contenance, le fixant droit dans le yeux avec un sourire qui semblait ne pas vouloir partir malgré mes efforts pour le faire disparaître.

« Il n'y a rien entre Charly et moi et je doute qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit un jour. »

Severus plissa les yeux avec incompréhension ce qui fit revenir le fou rire au galop mais je réussis dans un effort ultime à ne rien laisser paraître. 

«Charly n'est pas vraiment attiré par la gente féminine Severus. » Réussis-je à dire, sentant mon ventre se tordre de douleur pour éviter le fou rire.

Severus resta interdit quelques secondes, absorbant l'information avec un air que je trouvais sur le coup absolument craquant. 

« Ah... » dit-il finalement dans un effort ultime pour sortir un son. 

Je souriais toujours, réellement fière de lui avoir coué le clapet pour une fois. C'était peut-être méchant ou humiliant mais j'avais eu si peu d'occasion de jouer ce petit jeu avec lui que pour une fois, je m'en accordait le droit légitimement. Après tout, chacun son tour et chacun pour soi... La règle d'or des Serpentards. 

« Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais le crier sur tous les toits, je pensais que vous étiez au courant de ce petit détail. » dis-je pour briser le silence gênant qui l'était probablement plus pour lui que pour moi. La seule chose qui ne me plaisait pas trop était que je venais juste de lui mentir car je savais très bien qu'il ignorait ce fait, et que je venais en quelque sorte de trahir Charly sur ce point pour éviter une dispute avec Severus. C'était assez lâche en fait...

« Je l'ignorais. »

« J'ai juste une faveur à vous demander à ce sujet, après je vous laisse tranquille. »

« Dîtes toujours... »

« J'aimerais que vous évitiez de mentionner ce que je viens de vous dire en la présence de Charly. Si je vous l'ai dit, c'était pour éviter tout malentendu, pas pour provoquer une guerre ouverte. »

Severus me considéra quelques secondes, paraissant réfléchir à la situation.

« Très bien, je n'en ferais rien. »

Je soupirais de soulagement. 

« Dieu merci... » murmurais-je en passant une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux, réalisant la présence d'Arès qui fixait Severus avec un air inquisiteur. 

Pourquoi se détestaient-ils autant au fait ? 

« Bonne soirée. » dit finalement Severus en se retournant dans un bruit de cape sans se soucier d'avantage de ma réponse.

« Vous aussi. »

Je le regardais s'engouffrer dans le couloirs tandis que je réfléchissais encore à sa réaction suite à ma sortie avec Charly. J'avais vraisemblablement toutes les raisons du monde de me poser des questions sur la haine qui pouvait bien unir les deux hommes. Charly m'avait parlé de cette histoire de rivalité entre les maisons de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, des sang purs soit disant supérieurs aux sangs de bourbe, et du côté malsain des Serpentards et leur attirance pour la magie noire et le parti de Voldemort. Je trouvais ces histoires complètement idiotes. Je n'avais jamais été attirée par la magie noire, ni même par Voldemort, et la nature du sang qui coulait dans les veines des individus que je côtoyais m'importait peu du moment qu'on me laissait tranquille. La seule chose qui avait pu m'envoyer à Serpentard dans ma jeunesse était ma soif de connaissance et peut-être mon côté fouineur et rusé pour les coups tordus. Je me demandais même si les esprits fabulateurs et dérangés pouvaient être comptés comme une faculté propre à la maison des Serpentards... auquel cas le choixpeau avait fait un très bon choix me concernant.

*************

Coucou ^^ Bon, me voilà de retour après un séjour merveilleux, un moral à vous décrocher la lune et... ce nouveau chapitre :D Merci pour toutes les reviews (ça y est on a franchi le cap des 100 reviews !!! Champagne !) des chapitres 12 et 13. Que ferais-je sans vous ? Rien lol et c'est vrai ^^ Merci et gros bisous à tout le monde.

*************

Reviews

Loumiolla : Merci beaucoup, ton petit mot m'a vraiment fait super plaisir :) Fais attention à pas trop te décrocher la tête quand même, je veux garder mes reviewers entiers et je me sentirais responsable en cas de décrochage définitif de tête ^^

Gensi : mdr, j'espère que j'en arriverais pas à les trainer tous les deux dans une maison de retraite pour terminer cette fic lol

Cyngathi : Merci pour le petit mot, comme toujours ^^ et merci d'être présente à chaque chapitre :)

Alexiel : Qui ne fondrait pas devant un Severus de toute façon ? Il est amusant à décrire, et ça me fait plaisir que ces descriptions te plaisent autant ;)

Alake : Espérons que du millimétrique ça va passer au centimétrique ;p Ca devrait bouger un peu plus d'ici quelques chapitres, encore un peu de patience ^^

Amy Evans : Ca commence à venir hé hé... ^^ Allez, encore quelques chapitres et un peu de patience et on arrivera au résultat escompté ;)

Moony013 :  Tu sais que pour mes yeux noirs, ceux de la personne que je suis allée voir à Paris, ben j'ai cru sur le quai de la gare à mon départ que ça allait faire SMOUICK pour de bon ? Mais j'ai renoncé -__- (imbécile que je suis) Disons que je pouvais pas partir en le laissant en plan comme ça... bref... il a vraiment des yeux noirs impressionnants lui aussi lol Tu parles d'un hasard ! Enfin pour Sev et Mary, faudrait que j'arrête de les faire tourner en rond c'est vrai... mais j'aime bien préparer tranquillement le terrain :p Je suis horriblement sadique hein ? Bwarf, allez, bisous ma Lulu, et merci ^^

Lihou : *auteur catastrophée* Mon dieu, mes lecteurs qui se mutilent à coup de tête sur leur clavier pour ma fic O_o Mais arrêtez, j'veux vous garder entier moi :D 

SlashKirk : Chouette un nouveau reviewer :D Merci pour le petit mot, j'espère que la fic te plaira toujours autant dans les prochains chapitres à venir.

Gaeriel-Jedusor : Oui, Mary a un comportement gamin, je pense qu'elle n'a pas eu vraiment le temps de grandir suite à ce qui lui est arrivé. Elle redécouvre à peine le monde extérieur, d'où son côté loufoque et gamin. Tout du moins c'est comme ça que je le vois :p Ah oui et moi, ma chienne fait vraiment "Rhoo" quand elle comprend pas un truc ou qu'elle est étonnée lol 

TiteSevy : Merci pour cette longue review, c'est toujours autant apprécié par la pauvre auteur alcoolique dépressive que je suis lol ^_^ C'est étonnant en lisant vos réactions, de voir ce que cette histoire qui à la base ne devait pas faire plus de 10 chapitres, peut provoquer chez mes reviewers (y en a même qui se mutilent lol). Oui, à la base je voulais faire une histoire courte et les idées s'accumulant, je ne me suis apperçue que trop tard, que finalement ça allait me prendre plus de chapitres que prévu. Mais ça me rassure de voir que c'est vraiment apprécié. Merci merci merci beaucoup. Bisous.


	15. Là où était la lumière

Tandis que les jours passaient, mes souvenirs de notre première rencontre commençaient à s'émousser doucement et je mettais la plupart des sentiments bizarres que j'éprouvais sur le compte de défaillances mentales post-traumatiques combinées à quelques herbes spéciales qui devaient se trouver dans le thé magique de Dumbledore. D'étranges histoires de vies antérieures et de vieilles âmes prenaient progressivement place dans un coin éloigné et sombre de mon esprit, pour être extirpées et examinées seulement dans la douce quiétude d'une nuit entre les murs de ma chambre. 

Charly était encore là et était venu m'annoncer son départ pour demain au soir. J'étais triste de le voir partir si rapidement car sa compagnie me faisait vraiment du bien et j'aimais chaque instant passé en sa présence, ainsi que celle de Rémus. Je me sentais pour la première fois depuis longtemps chez moi, dans un lieu où je retrouvais ce qui m'avait tant manqué pendant de si longues années et que je croyais impossible à combler. Et puis il y avait Severus, toujours lui. Bien que moins visible ces temps-ci, je le suspectais fortement de se terrer dans ses cachots pour éviter de croiser Charly et de soumettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve. J'en étais vraiment désolée. 

Après une brève altercation avec un élève de Serpentard, qui n'était autre que ce cher Blindt, je terminais mes cours non sans une pointe d'agacement. Oui, j'étais de nature très conciliante, pacifique et calme mais lorsqu'on arrivait à m'énerver je devenais très désagréable. Heureusement, ce genre de chose n'arrivait pas souvent. Ce soir là après le repas et une longue discussion avec Charly et Rémus, je ne parvins cependant pas à trouver le sommeil, ce qui me poussa à aller me promener un peu avec Arès. Mes pas me conduisirent au dehors et j'étais assez contente d'avoir pensé pour une fois à bien me couvrir. J'aimais bien me promener comme ça le soir. Tout est tellement calme et différent qu'on a l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension, un autre monde. J'adorais ça. 

Mes pas me conduisirent vers la cabane d'Hagrid, que je passais finalement pour me diriger vers la forêt interdite. Je voulais revoir le dragon de Charly encore une fois, seule à seul. Je ne saurais dire à cet instant quelle force m'y poussait mais il fallait que je le voit une dernière fois avant le départ de Charly. Je sentais mes entrailles se nouer à l'approche du dragon, mais ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable. En fait je pouvais décrire ça comme de la hâte, une impatience de me retrouver en face de ce géant des airs.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans la petite clairière, le dragon était calmement assit dans ma direction et me regardait calmement, comme s'il avait prédit ma petite visite ce soir là. J'entendais son souffle rauque mais apaisant parmi les bruits étouffés de la forêt et de ses habitants et je m'accordais quelques minutes de contemplation pour cet animal, qui sur le coup me fascinait complètement. Malgré son apparence repoussante et redoutable, je le trouvais particulièrement beau. Je savais pertinemment le danger potentiel qu'il était mais je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il puisse me faire quoi que ce soit. Je me rapprochais un peu plus de lui, tendant la main pour qu'il puisse la flairer et reconnaître mon odeur et mes bonnes intentions. Finalement, la plupart des animaux magiques avaient leur rituel de présentation ou de reconnaissance et les dragons n'étaient pas une exception à la règle. 

« Bonsoir Horace. » dis-je en guise de salutation.

Le dragon baissa la tête à hauteur de mon visage et cligna des yeux. J'avais l'impression de comprendre ce qu'il essayait de me dire. Pourtant je n'étais pas en état de délire ce soir là, je n'avais rien bu et je réservais ce côté déluré à la présence de Severus. Je restais là, à caresser le dragon, à lui parler quelques fois ou à sourire devant ses mimiques et je ne saurais dire combien de temps s'écoula de cet instant magique. Je savais qu'il n'était pas donné à tout le monde de communiquer aussi facilement avec des créatures réputées comme dangereuses et agressives mais concernant les dragons, je savais très bien à quoi je devais ce phénomène. Mes yeux suffisaient à le prouver, je n'étais pas vraiment normale. J'étais des leurs.

Horace était véritablement un dragon hors pair, Charly avait bien raison sur ce point. D'une douceur incomparable et d'une gentillesse que personne, pas même Charly ou moi n'étions en position d'expliquer. Pourtant ce soir là, il me blessa malgré lui. J'entendis un vague craquement dans les feuillages alentours lorsqu'un sort surgit de nulle part frappa le dragon avec une intensité telle que je doute avoir pu y survivre s'il m'avait été destiné. Je n'avais jamais vu d'Endoloris jusqu'à maintenant mais cette vision du dragon se tordant de douleur me sidéra complètement. Dans un geste de défense et de désespoir, le dragon se retourna brusquement, un hurlement déchirant sortant de sa gorge tandis que sa grande queue armée de pointes acérée fouettait l'air avec véhémence. J'eus à peine le temps de voir venir le coup. Aucune échappatoire possible, la violence du choc me fit littéralement voler et je heurtais le sol comme un vulgaire sac de sable. J'étais complètement sonnée par ce qu'il venait de se produire et bien incapable de réaliser les faits, je sentis mon esprit se volatiliser lentement hors de mon corps. Des tâches noires tournoyaient avec séduction devant mes yeux, m'appelant pour les rejoindre dans leur danse macabre. La douleur me parvint comme une chose très lointaine et sans importance. La mort n'était pas si terrible après tout.

La seule chose que j'entendis avant de perdre complètement pied avec la réalité fut le hurlement d'Arès qui se tenait à mes côtés. Puis tout devint subitement noir. 

Je n'avais aucune idée d'où je pouvais bien être. Tout ce que j'étais capable de voir, était le blanc immaculé qui m'entourait et m'aveuglait complètement. Mais je me sentais bien, c'était comme nager dans du coton, avec la ferme impression de pouvoir voler à chaque pas que je faisais. D'ailleurs je ne savais pas pourquoi je marchais, ni même si j'avais un but précis à cet instant là. C'était pour le moins étrange... Etait-ce donc ça le paradis ? 

« Ca n'a rien du paradis... » dit une voix douce et reposante. 

Je tournais la tête, dans l'espoir de voir mon interlocuteur mais je me heurtais toujours à cet immense vide blanc. Je n'avais pourtant pas rêvé. 

« Qui est-ce ? Où êtes-vous ? » demandais-je prudemment.

Soudain, une masse brumeuse apparut devant moi, et se matérialisa lentement en une silhouette qui - si ma vue n'était pas devenue complètement hors service - ressemblait à une femme. Elle était belle, bien que je ne puisse pas voir complètement les traits de son visage, tout me semblait si flou. 

« Je m'appelle Ardwyn. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin Mary. » me répondit-elle au bout de quelques secondes d'observation. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien méchante, son visage n'affichait pas vraiment d'air menaçant, ni même de mauvaises intentions.

« Tu es...  »

« Celle à qui tu dois ces yeux oui. » m'interrompit-elle en souriant doucement. 

« Et celle qui n'a rien fait pour protéger ma famille. » continuais-je sans me soucier du fait que mes paroles puissent être blessantes pour elle. 

« Je ne pouvais rien faire. J'en suis désolée. Je voulais vraiment t'aider, j'ai essayé mais je n'ai pas pu intervenir plus tôt. »

Je soupirais. C'est vrai qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment faire quoi que ce soit pour moi... D'autre part, ces deux affaires étaient complètement inconnues l'une à l'autre mais elle m'avait pourtant aidé, et même sauvée. 

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour te parler Mary. Je voulais juste te demander quelque chose. Si tu acceptes, je partirais. »

« Tout dépend de ce que tu vas me demander. »

« Le dragon qui t'a blessé, Horace... fais en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Lorsqu'il sera en sécurité, j'aimerais que tu ailles le voir encore une dernière fois, là seulement je pourrais partir. Le sort qui l'a frappé était trop violent pour qu'il ne réagisse pas de cette façon, ce n'est pas de sa faute. »

« Je le savais. » je lui souris doucement.

« Dois-je en conclure que tu acceptes ? » 

« Je ne suis pas professeur de soin aux créatures magiques pour rien. Je m'en occuperais, c'est promis. »

« Tu ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps, il t'attend. » 

Elle me rendit le sourire et la silhouette s'évapora doucement.

« Hein ? qui ? Attend ! » 

« Merci Mary. »

Mes bras brassaient de l'air et je me retrouvais de nouveau seule, perdue dans cette immensité blanche qui avait vraiment tout pour être désespérante. Sauf qu'après son départ, tout devint gris, puis comme si quelqu'un avait éteint la lumière, je fus plongée de nouveau dans l'obscurité. 

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais toujours à même le sol et la différence du monde blanc dans lequel je me sentais si bien et si légère, avec ce monde là était tout simplement frappante. J'avais mal, c'était comme si on m'avait posé un fer rouge sur le ventre, et j'avais froid. Mon corps était une boule ardente de douleur atroce et lancinante, frémissant d'une vie propre qui reflétait les battements de mon cœur. Je sentis qu'on me secouait l'épaule, qu'on m'appelait par mon prénom et la voix me parut étrangement familière. Severus. J'ouvris un peu plus les yeux, et ma vision bien qu'embuée confirma mon intuition.  

« Severus ? » 

Essayant de bouger, je gémis de douleur lorsque mes muscles envoyèrent des signaux d'avertissement dans toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses.

« Ne bouge pas et évite de parler. » Sa voix était stressée et formelle. Il était inquiet, je le voyais bien, même avec les yeux dans le vague. Malgré tout, sa voix était la plus belle mélodie que j'étais capable de distinguer. 

« J'ai mal. »

« Pas étonnant... Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » dit-il en rageant, plus envers lui qu'à mon attention. 

Je me contentais d'obéir, tandis qu'il fabriquait un bandage de fortune en comprimant la plaie avec la main. Je vis brièvement sa main se lever alors qu'il attrapa son écharpe, la posa sur la plaie, et je compris pourquoi il était aussi nerveux. Elle était couverte de sang. Je crois que j'étais trop sonnée pour partir dans un nouveau délire. Ou alors j'y étais déjà. Mes yeux se fermaient malgré moi et ce fut un véritable combat pour rester éveillée. C'est incroyable comme le sommeil vous tend les bras quand on ne le cherche pas, c'était comme les miracles, jamais là au bon moment. 

« Reste éveillée Mary. »

« Facile à dire... C'est dur. »

Mes yeux se fermèrent malgré mes ordres à les tenir ouvert et une secousse sur l'épaule me réveilla à peine. J'avais l'impression que c'était peine perdue, le sommeil me tirait à lui avec une force impossible à contrer.

« Non Mary ! Mary ! Reste avec moi ! » La voix de Severus retentissait dans mon esprit et j'étais désolée de ne pas pouvoir suivre ses directives pour une fois.

« Je ne demande... pas mieux... » soufflais-je doucement tout en basculant inévitablement dans l'inconscience.

Je ne sais pas si Severus avait entendu ce que je venais de dire, mais je priais de toutes mes forces pour que ce soit le cas. Je voulais pouvoir le lui dire encore une fois et même aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait. C'est probablement ce qui me sauva cette nuit là. Sans lui je ne pense pas que j'aurai eu le désir de vivre plus longtemps.

Lorsque je me réveillais, je pu entendre des voix agitées autour de moi. Je n'ouvris pas tout de suite les yeux, c'était comme si mes paupières avait été harnachées de plomb, les rendant impossible à soulever. La douleur était toujours là, bien que moins présente, et la chaleur du lieu m'indiqua clairement que je n'étais plus dans la forêt interdite. C'était somme toute assez rassurant.

« J'ai dis dehors ! Comment voulez-vous que je la soigne si je vous entend ruminer sans arrêt dans mon dos ? C'est une infirmerie, on a besoin de silence ! » 

Je reconnu très clairement la voix de madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école. Ainsi donc, j'étais à l'infirmerie. Ok, très bien mais à qui parlait-elle ?

« Severus, venez. Pompom nous avertira lorsqu'elle se réveillera. » Je reconnu la voix calme de Dumbledore. 

Rogue ne dit rien et j'entendis quelques secondes plus tard la porte se fermer derrière eux. Je sentis qu'on essayait de me faire avaler une potion ce qui me fit faire un effort incroyable pour ouvrir les yeux. 

« Ah vous êtes réveillée ! Buvez ça, vous irez mieux. » s'exclama Pomfresh en souriant doucement.

Pourquoi les potions de guérison étaient-elles toujours aussi infectes ? J'avais horreur de ce goût amer. 

« Vous êtes salement amochée. Qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu fabriquer pour en arriver là ? »

Je terminais la potion avec une grimace de dégoût et je bougeais pour me relever un peu quand la main ferme de Pomfresh sur mon épaule m'en empêcha. 

« Ne bougez pas, vous n'êtes pas en état. »

Je soupirais d'agacement. 

« J'étais avec le dragon de Charly... Un sort l'a frappé et il n'a pas fait attention et j'ai fait un vol plané... Le reste je n'en suis plus très sûre. »  J'avais du rêver la suite oui, sous l'emprise d'un délire relativement puissant.

Elle écarquilla les yeux comme si j'avais été digne de Sainte Mangouste sur le champ.

« Un dragon ? Je ne vous savais pas si téméraire. »

« Moi non plus... Hum... Est-ce que vous pouvez appeler monsieur Dumbledore et Rogue, il faut que je leur parle. »  

« Vous devriez vous reposer d'abord, la potion ne va pas tarder à agir. »

« C'est important, s'il vous plaît. »

Pomfresh roula des yeux en levant les mains au ciel dans un geste plus désespéré qu'autre chose, puis elle sortit de l'infirmerie en marmonnant vaguement des plaintes agacées envers ses patients peu coopératifs. Il ne fallut pas plus de dix secondes après son départ pour que je vois Severus et Dumbledore entrer dans la pièce. Dumbledore sourit doucement, tandis que Severus, plus en retrait m'observait avec cet air qu'il prenait souvent en ma présence lorsque je disais ou faisais une boulette. J'allais probablement me faire sermonner en beauté et essuyer une nouvelle dispute avec lui. A cette pensée, je me disais que je pouvais peut-être tenter de l'éviter, mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment. 

« Comment te sens-tu Mary ? » dit finalement Dumbledore en s'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit, tout en me scrutant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. 

« J'ai l'impression qu'une armée de Troll vient de me piétiner... Sinon ça va, merci. »

Je me tournais vers Rogue en me référant aux paroles de Lupin lors d'une de nos dernières discussions.

« Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? » 

Rogue détourna les yeux vers Arès qui était assis à côté de mon lit et me dévisageait avec inquiétude. 

« Il hurlait comme un damné, ce n'était pas bien difficile. » répondit-il ave une voix égale.

Dumbledore sourit avec malice à Severus qui l'ignora délibérément puis se tourna de nouveau vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Mary ? » me demanda t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

J'entrepris alors de tout lui raconter, y comprit ce que j'avais vu dans mon état d'inconscience. Lorsque j'eus terminé mon récit, je vis le visage de Severus se crisper légèrement, il était énervé, c'était évident. Je sentis la potion faire son effet et je luttais pour rester éveillée encore un peu. Dumbledore se releva d'un air fatigué et songeur. Les révélations sur le sort qui avait été jeté sur le dragon semblaient le préoccuper grandement. Il s'accorda cependant à me sourire une dernière fois avant de sortir.

« Je vous laisse, il faut que j'aille vérifier certaines choses... En attendant, je préfèrerais que tout ceci ne s'ébruite pas. Je mettrais le professeur Lupin et monsieur Weasley au courant mais tout ceci doit rester entre nous tant que cette histoire n'aura pas été tirée au clair. Pour l'instant, repose toi un peu Mary. »

Je hochais difficilement la tête. J'avais l'impression que le moindre effort allait me plonger pour de bon dans un nouveau coma. La porte de referma de nouveau et je restais quelques secondes à la fixer avant de détourner mon regard vers Severus. 

« Severus ? » j'avais du mal à parler.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu aurais pu mourir. » Dit-il en me clouant sur place du regard.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire. Et je ne savais pas comment prendre le fait qu'il me tutoyait subitement. Est-ce que je devait continuer à le vouvoyer ou pas ? Remarque, c'était lui qui avait commencé, je supposais donc que je pouvais en faire de même le concernant.

« Désolée de t'avoir encore dérangé... »

« Stupide gamine. »

Je me tenais là, des centaines de sentiments contraires se bousculant en moi à l'écho de ces mots dits doucement, sans colère. La douleur se répandait hors de mon corps, me laissant hésitante et incertaine.

« Severus ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je... je suis fatiguée... »

« Très bien, je te laisse. » il commença à se diriger vers la porte.

J'avais envie qu'on m'achève sur le coup. Plus stupide que moi, c'était impossible. Tête à claque et dégonflée jusqu'au bout.  

« Non. »

Ses pas stoppèrent net et il se retourna vers moi, revenant à mes côtés, le visage illisible.

« Reste. » 

La potion faisait maintenant pleinement son effet et je fermais les yeux, incapable de les garder ouverts plus longtemps. Je n'entendis plus rien, tout était devenu subitement calme autour de moi. Severus était toujours là, je le savais. Je le savais parce que la chaleur de sa main se posant sur la mienne était bien réelle, parce que la douceur avec laquelle il la tenait me réchauffa le coeur comme une fournaise incroyablement puissante, parce que je la serrais et qu'il me le rendait sans rien dire. Et puis de toute façon, il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

************

Pfiouuuu… Hum… Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que mes chers reviewers vont encore râler *lol* Désolée mais c'était pas pour cette fois non plus :p J'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant en boucle la chanson « World on fire » de Sarah McLachlan, j'adore cette chanteuse ^^ Si vous en avez l'occasion, essayez, elle vaut vraiment le coup. Je tenais également à m'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée dans le chapitre 14. Effectivement j'ai commis une bourde sans précédent en confondant Bill et Charly Weasley (y en a tellement des Weasley… O_o) En guise d'excuse, vous aurez donc le chapitre 16 en semaine et le chapitre 17 le week end prochain  ^^ D'ici là, encore mille excuses de vous avoir embrouillé sur ce point et j'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas trop pour la lecture de ce chapitre (j'ai modifié le 14 en conséquence bien entendu). 

************

Reviews 

Amy Evans : lol, oui je pense que Sev' ne se rend pas totalement compte qu'il est vraiment jaloux. Ou peut être que si… j'en sais rien en fait. Je le contrôle pas vraiment comme personnage ^^;

Cyngathi : Merci pour m'avoir signalé l'erreur des prénoms Weasley, j'ai une dette de vie envers toi *prend son air solennel* Et oui, Sevy est jaloux (c'était ZE surprise du chapitre 14 ça hein ? lol)

Gensi : Pour le manuel, adresse toi  chez Fleury & Bott, ref : 4352104L titre : Manuel du petit Sevy de A à Z, auteur : C.E, éditeur :  FAFS (les Fanficeuses Anonymes et Fans de Severus) J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de rupture de stock )

TiteSevie : Dois-je craindre pour ma vie maintenant que tu viens de voir qu'il ne s'est pas passé grand chose dans ce chapitre non plus ? *craint pour sa vie*

VirginRogue : *écarquille les yeux* la Grande VirginRogue, celle qui a écrit les plus belles fics sur Sevy m'écrit un petit mot ? O_o Waow ! Je m'attendais pas à ça sérieusement, et tu ne peux pas imaginer comme ça me fait plaisir que cette fic te plaise. Merci de t'y être intéressée *toute flattée* J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :) 

Moony013 : J'adore tes scénarios fumeux lol Je suis en train de réfléchir, voir si je peux mêler Lupin un peu plus à l'histoire et faire en sorte à ce qu'il serve à quelque chose… Entremetteur est pas un boulot facile quand même… Surtout quand il s'agit de Sev : / Quant à la glissade sur les marches… j'ai déjà plus ou moins expérimenté ça même si elle ne lui est pas tombé dans les bras, donc va falloir te creuser encore un peu :D Tiens d'ailleurs faudra qu'on discute des prochains chapitres, j'aimerais bien tes idées fumeuses (bien que j'ai droit à un échantillon tous les soirs, cf : les boxers lol) pour boucler l'histoire proprement ^^ Bisous bisous et merci beaucoup.

Mya : Merci ^_^ Ravie que cette fic te plaise. Autre chose, si tu me tues, ça va poser problème car vous n'aurez jamais la suite ni la fin de cette histoire… Ce serait dommage hein ? :D *sourire sadique*

Loumiolla : Et moi je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire en ce 15 novembre ^_^ Si ce chapitre est là aussi tôt (logiquement je l'aurais posté un peu plus tard), c'est parce que je pensais justement que ça ferait office de cadeau. (je sais, c'est pas un cadeau super top mais bon…:/ ) Merci pour le p'tit mot.

Antigone666 : Encore une qui craque pour mon Sevy jaloux lol incroyable ^^ Je vais être franche concernant le dragon : je n'ai aucune explication rationnelle à son comportement et j'ai la flemme d'en trouver une. Donc à moins que ça ne vous semble réellement vital, je ne développerais pas davantage le sujet =)

Cachou : Voilà la suite et merci ! ^^ oui je sais… je traiiiiiiiiiiine mais c'est pathologique, pas ma faute =( 

Gaeriel-Jedusor : Beuuuh :( Une histoire Hedwige/Crocdur ? Je préfère même pas imaginer lol t'es dingue ^_^ Pour Charly, c'était simplement un clin d'œil à un ami qui se reconnaîtra probablement lol. Sinon je ne crois pas un seul instant qu'il soit de ce bord et que JKR apprécie ce genre de préférences pour ses personnages )

  


«  »


	16. Promenade nocturne

Lorsque je m'éveillais ce matin là, je n'étais plus tout à fait certaine de ce qu'il m'était arrivé. C'était assez étrange pour moi, tout avait débuté comme un véritable cauchemar et s'était terminé en un rêve très doux. Est-ce que j'avais encore imaginé tout ça ? Etait-ce une nouvelle fois un de mes délires ? Severus m'avait tutoyé, puis il était resté et m'avait tenu la main. Ma conclusion sur le coup fut que j'avais encore été victime d'une hallucination incroyablement réelle. Tellement réelle que lorsque je repris peu à peu conscience et que me yeux consentirent à s'ouvrir - non sans mal face à la lumière aveuglante de la pièce - je réalisais que j'étais bel et bien à l'infirmerie. La seconde chose qui me frappa fut la douleur qui me traversa quand j'inspirais pour m'assurer que je n'étais pas définitivement passée de l'autre côté de la barrière. Tout semblait pour le moins réel. Pourtant j'étais seule, et je crus l'espace d'un instant que j'avais rêvé la partie avec Severus. Je me sentais faible et incroyablement stupide. C'est ce moment là que choisit l'infirmière pour apparaître.

« Ah, vous êtes enfin réveillée ! Tenez, buvez ça. » dit elle en me tendant un gobelet d'où s'échappait une mince fumée.

Je fis un effort qui me parut surhumain sur le coup pour me relever un peu. J'avais envie de vomir tant la douleur me cloua sur place et c'est avec réticence que j'attrappais le gobelet des mains de Pomfresh, marmonnant un vague merci à son attention. Elle esquissa un petit sourire qui  étira son visage en faisant ressortir ses petites joues rondouillette. J'aimais bien Pomfresh, même si j'aurais préféré la voir dans d'autres circonstances.

« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier. Le professeur Rogue m'a apporté ça ce matin en me disant que ça vous éviterait d'encombrer mon domaine trop longtemps. »

« Oh... Où est-il ? »

« Il avait un cours à la première heure ce matin. »

« Ah... »

J'étais clairement déçue. Cependant, cette petite attention me toucha davantage et je me rendormis aussi rapidement que lorsque je m'étais réveillée. 

Ce qu'il y a de bien quand on est malade et clouée au lit, c'est que tout le monde vous couvre d'attention et de gentillesse. J'adorais ça. Cela faisait bientôt deux jours que j'étais clouée dans mon lit à l'infirmerie et j'avais eu la visite de Rémus et Charly, qui m'avaient apporté de la lecture et offert leur compagnie. C'était incroyablement réconfortant vous pouvez me croire. Charly s'était confondu en excuses quand il avait appris l'origine de ma blessure et j'avais du le rassurer non sans mal que ni lui, ni son dragon n'y étaient vraiment pour quelque chose. 

J'avais également reçu la visite de Dumbledore qui malgré ses occupations s'accordait toujours quelques minutes à venir me voir et principalement pour me poser des questions sur les évènements qui avaient précédé cette blessure, et surtout, le rêve que j'avais fait à propos de la fille au dragon... Ardwyn. Cette histoire avait l'air de le passionner au plus haut point et j'aimais bien discuter avec lui. Je savais qu'il ne me prenait pas pour une délurée ou autre chose digne de Sainte Mangouste et quelque part, c'était bon à savoir. 

Bref, tout ceci était assez agréable mais lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas là, et que je me retrouvais seule à fixer le plafond de pierre, à compter les fissures que j'y voyais ou les toiles d'araignées, je m'ennuyais ferme. Je me lançais dans une longue étude du plafond de l'infirmerie, ce qui, vous en conviendrez, n'avait rien d'exceptionnel ni de passionnant. Cette longue réflexion sur mon morceau de plafond arriva à terme et, excédée par cette atmosphère lugubre et morne, je décidais de bouger un peu. J'avais les nerfs en boule, un concentré de mauvaise humeur et une folle envie de me dégourdir les jambes. D'ailleurs je me demandais si j'allais réussir ce miracle étant donné le vertige qui me prit lorsque je m'assis sur le bord de mon lit. 

Voyons voir, le plafond est en haut, la-dessus, aucun doute. Ce qui signifiait donc que le sol était en bas. Ma logique m'impressionnait parfois... 

Ce fut avec une facilité déconcertante que j'arrivais à aligner quelques pas sans me casser la figure. J'avais encore mal mais la douleur disparut dès l'instant ou je sentis mes pieds se poser sur le sol et m'emmener là où je le souhaitais. Je souris de satisfaction en marchant à travers la pièce et je m'arrêtais devant la porte qui semblait m'attirer à elle, me défiant de l'ouvrir et de sortir d'ici. Et puis je voulais retourner dans ma chambre, j'avais l'impression de devenir dingue à rester cloîtrée ici. Entre l'infirmerie et ma chambre, le choix fut vite fait. Je laissais un petit mot à Pomfresh pour la prévenir, car la connaissant elle ferait probablement une attaque en voyant mon lit vide le lendemain, puis j'entrepris de sortir de l'infirmerie avec enthousiasme. 

Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être, mais ce dont j'étais certaine, c'est qu'il faisait déjà nuit et que les couloirs vides de présence humaines témoignaient que l'heure du couvre feu avait été donné depuis un petit bout de temps. Je déambulais dans le château, m'arrêtant quelques fois en haut des marches pour reprendre mon souffle. Il faut dire que je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme... Je passais devant la grande salle, dont la porte grande ouverte me laissa entrevoir la grande voûte étoilée de la pièce. J'aimais bien cette illusion, Dumbledore avait vraiment bon goût pour la décoration. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? » 

La voix froide me fit sursauter tant elle me parut brusque. Faisant volte face, je me trouvais nez à nez avec Severus qui, à en témoigner les sourcils froncés et le regard encore plus noir qu'à la normale, semblait être d'assez mauvaise humeur. Et je savais parfaitement pourquoi.

« Tu tiens à peine debout, tu devrais rester à l'infirmerie. » continua t-il sur sa lancée.

« Je me sens très bien pourtant. »

« Je ne crois pas non. »

« J'ai dis que j'allais très bien ! Je veux juste retourner dans ma chambre, l'infirmerie va me rendre folle si j'y reste encore une nuit. »

« Stupide gamine bornée. »

La remarque me fit plus sourire qu'autre chose. Feignant l'indifférence, je repris ma marche et il se joignit naturellement à moi. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, je savais qu'il voulait s'assurer que j'allais bien rentrer dans ma chambre et y rester. 

« Dumbledore pense que c'est Sean Kelly qui est à l'origine de tout ça... » dit-il au bout de quelques secondes de marche.

La révélation ne me surprit pas plus que ça. En fait je m'en doutais mais je n'en voulais pas à Sean pour ça. Je l'en comprenais presque.

« Que compte t-il faire ? » demandais-je.

« Rien sans preuve.  »

Je soupirais, mais c'était plutôt en voyant de nouveaux escaliers à grimper que suite à ce que je venais d'apprendre. La douleur qui s'était faite assez discrète jusqu'à maintenant m'envoyait des décharges dans tout le corps à chaque pas que je faisais. 

« Tu devrais faire une pause... »

Je levais les yeux vers Severus qui me regardait sans aucune émotion visible. Il n'avait pas tort, je commençais à fatiguer sérieusement et m'écrouler dans ses bras - bien que l'idée soit plaisante - n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire... quoi que.

« Non ça ira. »

« Ce n'était pas une suggestion. » 

Nos pas avaient cessé depuis quelques minutes maintenant et j'étais mentalement bien contente de cette petit pause. Je n'avais aucune idée du lieu où nous pouvions bien être, probablement entre deux étages... Tout ce que j'aurais été capable de dire à cet instant là, c'était que j'étais encore perdue dans ma contemplation de ses yeux noirs, et que lui faisait de même avec moi. C'était pour le moins étrange... Cependant, quand nos regards se croisaient, j'étais souvent la première à baisser les yeux ou détourner mon regard sous l'intensité du moment. C'est justement ce que je fis et je décidais que puisque je l'avais sous la main - au sens figuré du terme - je pouvais en profiter un peu. Après tout, ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours ce genre d'occasion.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » demandais-je doucement.

« Je ne te guarantis pas la réponse. »

Il croisa les bras tout en s'appuyant contre la rambarde. 

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? »

« Pourquoi je fais quoi ? » rétorqua t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Ok... Il faisait celui qui ne comprenait pas. Ce qui voulait dire une réponse négative, s'il y en avait une. Tant pis, je décidais de me lançer.

« Pourquoi tu as accepté de m'aider en me sortant d'Azkaban, pourquoi tu es toujours là quand ça ne va pas pour moi, au chemin de traverse, dans la forêt interdite, et maintenant ce soir... »

Il détourna les yeux, et je sentis que ma question avait fait mouche cette fois-ci. La réponse lui paraissait visiblement difficile et je priais pour qu'il m'en donne une assez convaincante. Bon, je savais qu'avec lui je ne pouvais pas trop m'avancer sur ses réponses, il était trop souvent imprévisible. Mais je me surprenais à espérer.

Finalement, ses yeux revinrent sur moi, bien que cette fois je jurai que je pus y voir un soupçon de douleur avant que le masque dépourvu d'émotion ne réapparaisse sur son visage. 

« Je voulais t'éviter de suivre un chemin semblable au mien. »

La réponse me laissa perplexe, vraiment perlexe et je n'étais pas certaine de tout comprendre sur le coup. Il y avait plus qu'il ne voulait bien me laisser voir.

« Tu sais ce que je pense de tout ça, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

« Tout comme je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de voir le bien partout, je ne suis pas comme ça. »

Bien qu'étrangement calme, je pu déceler une colère grandissante dans ces derniers mots. Mon manuel du Severus ne mentionnait pas ce genre de problème et je devais donc trouver la parade toute seule ce qui donnait autant de chance d'échec que de réussite. 

« Tu caches quelque chose. »

« Oh ? Qu'est-ce que je cache ? » répliqua t-il avec méfiance.

« Tes sentiments. »  
Le sourcil grimpa encore plus haut tandis qu'une ébauche de sourire s'esquissa. 

« Je suis un meurtrier, Mary. Un mangemort, j'ai tué pour Voldemort. Il y a longtemps maintenant que j'ai perdu tout ce qui pourrait ressembler à des sentiments. Ne perds pas ton temps à chercher quelque chose qui n'existe pas.  »  
Je laissai mon sourire étirer mes lèvres. 

« Oh, mais ils existent. Il faut juste savoir où regarder. »  
« Et tu sais où regarder, toi. »  
« Non, pas encore. Pas tout à fait. Mais je trouverai. »

Prenant un grand risque, je levai la main, un doigt tendu et tapotai Severus sur le sternum. « Derrière cet extérieur glacial se trouve un cœur vivant, battant, ressentant des émotions, Severus Rogue. Et je suis sur le point de le trouver. J'ai tout le temps voulu à ma disposition, et crois-moi je vais le trouver. » Souriant triomphalement, je pivotai sur mes talons, reprenant mon ascension des escaliers. J'étais encore héberluée par ce que je venais de faire. C'était comme si les mots étaient sortis tout seuls de ma gorge, sans aucun contrôle possible. 

Severus rejoignit ma marche au bout de quelques secondes et c'est en silence que nous arrivions finalement devant la porte de ma chambre. Je n'y avais pas pensé comme ça, mais la situation était particulièrement gênante, surtout suite à ce que je venais de lui dire. J'ouvris la porte avant de m'arrêter et de lui faire face. Allez savoir pourquoi mais le simple fait de le voir me donnait cette folle envie de sourire à chaque fois. 

« Merci de m'avoir accompagné. »

« Ce n'est rien. »

J'hésitais à rentrer comme ça et clore cette petite soirée en fermant simplement la porte sur celui qui avait tant fait pour moi en si peu de temps. Seulement je ne voyais pas trop ce que je pouvais faire d'autre sur le coup. Je m'apprêtais à rentrer dans ma chambre, complètement dépitée d'en arriver toujours au même point lorsque j'avais l'occasion de discuter avec lui, lorsque sa main se referma sur mon poignet. Le contact me fit sursauter et je m'arrêtais net, ne sachant vraiment plus quoi faire ni penser sur le coup. 

« S'il te plaît, fais un peu plus attention à toi. Surtout ces temps-ci... Sean Kelly n'est peut-être pas un mangemort mais ses intentions ne sont certainements pas louables à ton encontre. »

« Devrais-je croire que tu t'inquiètes vraiment de ce qu'il m'arrive ? »

« Je suis sérieux Mary, tu es en danger. »

Je sentis mon coeur faire un bond sur ces dernières paroles. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre directement, il se faisait bel et bien du soucis pour moi, je ne rêvais pas. Je ne savais plus quoi dire, j'avais épuisé toutes mes cartouches pour la soirée et je crains d'être restée là bêtement quelques longues secondes, essayant vainement de sortir un son. Je trouvais vraiment incroyable que de si courts instants avec Severus puissent provoquer une telle intensité. Peut-être qu'il ne me détestait pas vraiment. Peut-être même qu'il commençait à m'apprécier à en juger ses réactions des derniers jours. 

Severus me dévisageait toujours, et je me jetais une nouvelle fois dans son regard pour m'y perdre. Il fallait vraiment que je bouge, que je fasse quelque chose car partis comme nous l'étions, la situation avait vraiment tout pour durer. Sans réfléchir, je me rapprochais de lui, déposant un baiser sur sa joue en souriant. 

« Merci Severus. » dis-je doucement en m'écartant.

Severus me regarda avec surprise, et aussi indrédulité. Bien que très stoïque comme à son habitude, j'arrivais parfaitement à voir qu'il n'arborait plus cet air hautain et supérieur. Je le savais parce que la lueur dans ses yeux avait changé, et c'était incroyablement beau. Oui, je m'extasiais pour un rien mais croyez moi, ce genre de détail chez un homme aussi froid qu'un iceberg se remarquait plutôt comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Je me décidais finalement à rentrer dans ma chambre, un sourire incroyablement idiot sur le visage lorsque je fermais la porte. 

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là, collé contre ma porte à sourire bêtement mais je me fis une promesse ce soir là.

Tout avait été dit, et je me jurais que la prochaine fois, je ne viserais pas que la joue.

***********

Que de problèmes et de retard. Je suis TRES désapointée. Bref... j'ai du reconsidérer certaines choses, ce qui m'a obligé à réécrire certaines parties de mes chapitres à venir. Je comptais faire avancer les choses un peu plus vite mais je me suis rendue compte qu'en voulant accélérer les choses, ça ne collait pas du tout (et vlan un chapitre effacé pour des prunes !). Pas la peine de me pousser à flanquer Severus et Mary ensemble à chaque chapitre : je le ferais en temps voulu, et il faudra vous armer de patience. Tout ce que je suis en mesure de vous dire est que cette histoire se terminera aux environs du chapitre 23. Navrée pour cet excès de mauvaise humeur, je suis particulièrement sur les nerfs ces temps-ci... Mais merci pour tous vos petits mots, sachez que ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ^^ 

***********

Reviews

Amy Evans : C'est une impression ou tu passes ta vie sur ff.net ? ^^ Non parce que t'es toujours dans les trois premiers reviewer à me laisser un mot sur chaque chapitre ;)

Antigone666 : Ravie que le chapitre 15 t'ai plu ^^ Pour ce qui est du truc que t'as pas compris, j'imagine que j'ai pas été très précise et ça m'embête un peu... Disons que le passage auquel tu fais allusion se passait dans l'inconscient de miss-je-fais-des-vols-planés-et-j'aime-ça, et que la miss qui vient l'embêter pour ne rien dire est une sorte d'entité qui squatte son corps (l'art de résumer la situation, c'est moi ;p)

Alake : Oui je sais, y avait plein de truc à dire mais j'ai préféré les réserver pour plus tard. De toute façon Mary était trop KO pour continuer à cogiter plus longtemps ^^

Gensi : Ils se mettrons ensembles quand je l'aurais décidé, gniark ! Pour Rogue en Zorro... hum c'est une idée à exploité ça... ;)

TiteSevie : Ben en fait, s'il embrassait Mary dans son sommeil je ne pourrais pas le mentionne vu que le récit se passe à travers les yeux de Mary. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne l'a pas fait hein... je laisse votre imagination vagabonder, c'est tellement plus amusant ^^

Moony013 : Mdr ! Tu m'a remonté le moral là ^^ Pis t'es là seule qui me pousse pas pour que les deux autres se sautent pas dessus comme des bêtes T__T C'est rassurant (de voir qu'il y a quelqu'un d'aussi fleur bleue que moi lol) En tous cas, vivement qu'on ait droit à plus d'extrait du 3eme film, Sevy était à croquer dans la bande annonce *__* J'le veux !!! 

Loumiolla : Alors t'as eu de beaux cadeaux ? ;)

Alexiel : T'as pas à t'excuser pour ne pas avoir reviewé un chapitre ne t'inquiète pas ^^ Je mord pas et je suis pas rancunière. Pis comment pourrais-je ne pas compatir à ta douleur vis à vis du boulot à la fac puisque je le subit moi même ? Non vraiment, c'est une excuse tout à fait recevable pour moi :D Et merci d'être passée, c'est un vrai plaisir d'avoir des reviewers aussi attentionnés et fidèles *toute émue*

Gaeriel Jedusor : Lol ^^ Mary n'a rien d'une super actrice, je n'ai d'ailleurs pas souhaité m'attarder sur sa description comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué. Tout simplement parce que de 1, je suis nulle en description et de 2, ça permet de s'identifier ou de se rapprocher un peu plus du personnage. Donc oui : les moches ont le droit d'aimer (vaudrait mieux parce que sinon je suis mal barrée avec ce fichu côté fleur bleue -_-)

Wallen : Ouais on va le prendre comme une revanche tiens (c'te bonne idée que t'as eu ! lol) De toute façon, marché conclu (cf la review que j'ai laissé sur ton dernier chapitre ^^)

May-Luna : Waow, un roman *__* Merci beaucoup, ça me touche sincèrement. Pour ce qui est du chapitre qu'on a, sans le vouloir nommé de la même façon, ça ne me dérange absolument pas, tu es tout à fait libre de les nommer comme bon te semble ^^ (pis je suis pas une despote). Et oui, j'ai mis sciemment Mary en prof de soins aux créatures magiques parce que d'une part j'en avais marre du schéma type de la prof de DCFM, et d'autre par pour la simple et bonne raison que Mary n'a pas les compétences pour le poste. Allez, soyons franches : elle est pas douée du tout lol. Pas douée, limite dingue, timide et pourtant effrontée, curieuse, agaçante et j'en passe. Mais les défauts font partie selon moi des qualités (Sevy est bourré de défaut et pourtant... *__*) donc en fait je l'aime bien ma p'tite Mary ^^ Bref, merci encore pour ta longue review. J'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire dans les chapitres à venir. Bonne continuation de ton côté.


	17. Menaces

Une semaine s'écoula depuis mon accident, et je me portais de nouveau comme un charme. J'avais non seulement gagné en assurance mais j'étais constamment de bonne humeur. J'avais également constaté, qu'étrangement Arès et Severus n'étaient plus vraiment en guerre, c'était comme s'il y avait eu un cessé le feu depuis mon accident. Je les soupçonnais même d'avoir familiarisé secrètement, car c'était un changement tout à fait radical pour deux êtres aussi bornés. Rémus avait une théorie sur le sujet. Arès l'avait accepté le soir où Severus m'avait sauvé. C'était vraiment une théorie simpliste mais ça collait parfaitement au contexte. 

Charly était reparti en laissant son dragon à la charge d'envoyés du ministère compte tenu des faits. J'en étais vraiment désolée pour lui parce que je savais qu'il y tenait énormément et je lui promis de veiller à ce qu'il soit bien traité dans l'attente de la décision qui serait faite pour lui. Je passais quelques fois le voir, m'assurant qu'il allait bien et qu'il ne se dépérissait pas trop de rester cloué au sol par les lourdes chaînes qui l'entravaient. J'avais mal au coeur pour lui de le voir ainsi arnaché. 

Je venais de terminer mon cours avec les sixièmes années de Pouffsouffle et de Serdaigles, remballant mes affaires comme à mon habitude. J'avais trouvé mes élèves bien calmes aujourd'hui, c'était assez étrange mais je mettais ça sur le compte de la fatigue. 

« Madame ? Je peux... hum... je peux vous parler ? » 

Je levais les yeux, croisant ceux d'Emilia Fangor, la préfète des Serdaigles. Je souris en arrêtant aussitôt mon ménage sur ma table de travail.

« Oui bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle n'avait pas l'air très sure d'elle la pauvre fille, je la voyais hésiter en se triturant les mains.

« Et bien... disons qu'il y a une rumeur qui circule... sur vous. » dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Je plissais les yeux, plus par curiosité qu'autre chose. 

« Sur moi ? »

Emilia hocha la tête timidement, craignant probablement que je me fâche, ce que je n'avais pas l'intention de faire. Il en fallait beaucoup pour me mettre sur les nerfs et à ce jour, seul Severus et Sean Kelly y étaient parvenus. 

« Vous n'allez pas vous fâcher si je vous le dis ? »

« Emilia, je peux vous assurer que je ne me fâcherais pas. »

« Voilà, on raconte que votre père était un mangemort... » commença t-elle en grimaçant un peu.

« Ce qui est exact. »

« Et on raconte aussi que vous êtes comme lui et que vous avez assez de pouvoirs pour renverser Dumbledore. »

C'était donc ça... Je soupirais en me renfonçant dans mon siège, j'avais eu peur qu'il ne s'agisse d'autre chose. Cependant, il me semblait que pour une rumeur, il y avait beaucoup de détails véridiques et je me demandais qui avait bien pu lâcher le morceau. 

« Mon père était effectivement un mangemort, mais ce que cette rumeur ne dit pas c'est qu'il a lui-même tué ma famille. Autrement dit, si je devais me venger, ce serait de lui et certainement pas de Dumbledore. »

Emilia soupira de soulagement et hésita à me poser une autre question. 

« Et.. C'est vrai que vous avez de grands pouvoirs ? Plus puissants que ceux de Dumbledore ? »

La question me fit rigoler doucement, me remémorant la catastrophe ambulante que j'étais lorsque Severus m'apprenait à les utiliser il y a deux ans. J'étais tout sauf une grande magicienne.

« Je doute posséder ne serait-ce qu'un quart des pouvoirs de Dumbledore. Vraiment, je n'ai rien de particulièrement puissant, ce serait un mensonge assez énorme de ma part de prétendre le contraire. »

La jeune fille sourit, visiblement plus détendue.

« Merci professeur, je suis désolée de vous avoir embêté avec ces questions. Les élèves se posent beaucoup trop de questions parfois et je devais m'assurer du fondement de ces rumeurs. Je savais que c'était faux. »

« Juste une chose mademoiselle Fangor, savez-vous d'où vient cette rumeur ? » demandais-je en reprenant un peu mon sérieux.

La jeune fille me fit signe que non. C'était relativement étrange quand même... 

« Merci, dépêchez-vous, vos amis doivent vous attendre. »

Elle sourit puis me salua poliment avant d'aller retrouver ses camarades, me laissant perdue dans mes pensées. Je savais que les rumeurs étaient le lot quotidien qui rythmait la vie à Poudlard mais c'était particulièrement désagréable lorsque ça nous tombait dessus et j'en faisais justement l'expérience. 

Je rejoignis d'un pas absent la grande salle lorsque je croisais Sean Kelly. Je jurais mentalement de tous les mots les plus abominables de mon répertoire contre cette horrible journée. Pourquoi diable était-il ici ? La vision me cloua sur place, et je fus bien incapable d'avancer d'avantage. La peur me noua les entrailles à l'idée de me retrouver face à lui une nouvelle fois. Il avait presque réussi à me détruire la dernière fois que nous avions échangé quelques mots, et il avait bien failli réussir son coup dans la forêt interdite. Je savais que c'était lui, même sans preuve, c'était comme si je pouvais voir la pancarte "coupable" affichée juste au-dessus de sa tête. Je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour pour fuir la rencontre mais lorsque je me tournais, je vis Severus à quelques pas de là, avançant droit dans ma direction. Lorsqu'il arriva à mon niveau, il me regarda, puis fixa Sean Kelly qui avançait dans notre direction, un sourire narquois sur son visage d'une dureté jamais égalée. Le contraste n'était pas très joli à voir. Severus au moins avait une classe que Sean n'avait pas. Et toc.

« Reste calme. Il ne peut rien faire ici. » me dit-il doucement, si bien que je ne fus pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu.

Il essayait de me rassurer ? 

Lorsque Sean arriva devant nous, il me regarda attentivement, comme la première fois. J'avais l'impression d'être passée au scanner et c'était vraiment horrible de se sentir scrutée comme ça.

« Je vois que vous avez l'air de mieux vous porter Miss Quant... » dit-il en souriant nerveusement. 

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. » répliquais-je, tout en me remémorant la consigne de Dumbledore de ne rien dire à personne.

« Peu importe. » Répliqua t-il d'un geste de la main insignifiant.

Rogue s'avança d'un pas, plantant son regard dans celui de Sean, avec une lueur que je qualifiais sur le coup de réellement dangereuse. Il n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de Sean Kelly.

« Je trouve étrange, Kelly, que vous soyez au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans cette école, notamment lorsqu'il s'agit des faits concernant mademoiselle Quant. Surtout lorsque seules cinq personnes sont tenues au secret concernant l'accident dont elle a été victime, et que vous n'en faites pas partie. »

Le visage de Sean se figea de surprise, et il sembla devenir réellement nerveux sur le coup. 

« Vous n'avez pas de preuves Rogue. Entre vous et moi, il faudrait être stupide pour choisir de croire un mangemort plutôt qu'un auror. » Il sourit avec contenance, reprenant du poil de la bête et me fixa avec une lueur démente. 

« Vous devriez être plus prudente à l'avenir miss Quant. Ce serait dommage de perdre une enseignante aussi jolie... »

Je crois que ces dernières paroles furent de trop. Sean Kelly venait, sans le savoir de franchir une barrière qu'il aurait mieux fait de regarder de loin. Severus l'empoigna par le col, le regard furieux et j'eus pour la première fois peur de la tournure des évènements. 

« Avisez-vous de tenter quoi que ce soit, et je vous envoie dans votre propre trou, Kelly. Définitivement. »   
« Êtes-vous en train de me menacer, Rogue ? » dit Sean en fronçant les sourcils, arborant toujours ce petit sourire suffisant qui me donnait cette folle envie de lui coller ma main dans la figure.  
« Non, Kelly. Je suis juste en train de vous énoncer les faits. » Dit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse, sans lâcher sa prise.

Je m'approchais de Severus, lui intimant mentalement de lâcher Sean. Tout ceci était déjà allé bien trop loin et je ne voulais pas davantage de complications à cette situation invraisemblable.

« Lâchez le Severus... » demandais-je doucement en posant ma main sur son bras. 

Il me jeta un regard, puis fixa une dernière fois Sean dans les yeux avant de le repousser violemment. Celui-ci se frotta la gorge, rouge de colère tandis que nous restions là, à le fixer pour savoir ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

« Je vous dois un coup Rogue, ne l'oubliez pas. » grogna Kelly.

« Vous ne me devez rien du tout. Vous avez été trop loin. » répliqua Rogue qui avait reprit son calme et sa froideur habituelle.

Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'il fallait mettre fin à la séance rapidement avant qu'il n'y ai plus qu'un échange verbal. 

« Monsieur Kelly... je vous assure que je n'ai rien d'un mangemort, tout comme Severus. Je suis désolée de ce que mon père a pu vous faire à vous et à votre famille, sincèrement... Je sais que c'est vous qui avez lancé l'endoloris sur le dragon. Si vous partez maintenant et que vous me laissez tranquille, je ne tenterais rien contre vous. » dis-je pour éviter que les deux hommes ne s'entretuent à coup de regards meurtriers. Je pouvais presque sentir la fureur irradier de Severus à mes côtés.

Il me considéra longuement et je fis un effort surhumain pour paraître aussi résolue que possible malgré la peur qui me nouait le ventre. Sans un mot, il tourna les talons, faisant voler sa cape derrière lui et ce fut, sans que je le sache la dernière fois que je le vis. 

Je me tournais vers Severus, ravie de l'avoir à ma merci. J'avais cette image du chevalier servant arrivant toujours au bon moment pour sauver la piètre princesse que j'étais, et cette vision m'amusait pas mal. Cependant, j'avais l'impression d'avoir loupé un petit quelque chose de la conversation. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un détail mais vu ma curiosité légendaire, je décidais d'y accorder la plus grande importance. 

« C'est quoi cette histoire de coup qu'il te doit ? » demandais-je alors que nous reprenions notre marche vers la grande salle.

Severus grogna un vague « Rien d'important. » qui attira mon attention davantage. Voyant que je ne le quittais pas des yeux, guettant la réponse, il soupira brusquement d'un air agacé.

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il a dit certaines choses... C'est parti tout seul. »

Le flash me revint subitement. Le soir où j'avais vu la licorne, que j'étais rentrée au château et que je l'avais croisé... il avait bien un bleu à la main. C'était donc ça ! Dire que je n'y avais prêté qu'une attention minime, si seulement j'avais su... Et si seulement on était pas déjà entrés dans la grande salle, je lui aurais probablement sauté au cou pour tenir ma propre promesse. 

« Oh... » Ce fut sur le coup tout ce que je trouvais à dire. 

Il haussa les épaules. J'avais l'impression que la situation le gênait sensiblement, c'était vraiment adorable.

Lorsque je pris place à côté de Rémus, j'eus droit à un sourire qui en disait gros sur ce qu'il pensait. Il était rare que j'arrive en même temps que Severus pour les repas et Rémus n'avait pas les yeux dans sa poche pour ce genre de détail, malgré son air absent et son teint toujours pâle et fatigué. Comme quoi, il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences. 

Cet après midi, Dumbledore m'avait convoqué dans son bureau et je soupçonnais l'affaire Horace-Sean Kelly d'en être la cause principale. Je me rendis donc à son bureau en compagnie d'Arès qui trottinait joyeusement à mes côtés, puis je frappais doucement à la grande porte dans l'attente d'une réponse. Je n'eus pas à patienter bien longtemps. La porte s'ouvrit sur le bureau magique de Dumbledore et je m'y engouffrais comme une exploratrice en quête d'un trésor dont j'ignorais encore la forme. 

Dumbledore était en pleine recherche d'un objet sur ses étagères et je me demandais comment il faisait pour s'y retrouver étant donné le bazar qui régnait dans la pièce. Je crois même qu'il ne s'y retrouvait pas du tout.  

« Ah, Mary. Assied toi je t'en prie. » dit-il en remettant une pile d'objets en place, posant le tout dans un équilibre peu certain mais qui semblait ne pas l'inquiéter plus que ça. Cet homme était vraiment un cas sur cette terre. 

Je m'assis donc dans un fauteuil en face de son bureau, tandis qu'il prenait place lui aussi en débarrassant d'un coup de baguette la pile de paperasse qui ornait son bureau. 

« Du thé ? » me demanda t-il en souriant avec bienveillance.

Je hochais la tête, et il apparut aussitôt une petite tasse fumante devant moi. J'aimais bien le thé de Dumbledore, bien que j'aie toujours douté de la composition de celui-ci. 

« Merci. Vous vouliez me parler ? » demandais-je poliment en attrapant la tasse.

« Oui, c'est au sujet du dragon. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais savoir que le ministère a décidé de le renvoyer dans son pays natal. Si tu veux donc lui dire au revoir... ils l'emmènent après-demain à l'aube. »

La nouvelle me fit sourire de bonheur et j'en lâchais presque ma tasse. J'étais incroyablement soulagée de la nouvelle. C'était comme si on m'enlevait un énorme poids de la conscience. 

« Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Charly est au courant ? » demandais-je en bridant mon enthousiasme comme je le pouvais.

Dumbledore sourit calmement et hocha la tête.

« J'ai également une question Mary... » reprit-il avec un regard digne d'un véritable feu d'artifices.

« Oui ? »

« Comment ça se passe pour toi ? Je sais que tu t'entends très bien avec le professeur Lupin et globalement tous les autres enseignants t'apprécient sincèrement... »

« Tout se passe très bien oui. Je ne pensais pas m'habituer aussi rapidement à ça mais... non vraiment, c'est fantastique. »

« Et avec Severus ? Il ne te pose pas trop de problème j'espère ? » Pourquoi je sentais un léger sous-entendu sur cette simple question ? 

Je crains d'avoir laissé paraître un peu trop la surprise sur mon visage, si bien que ce bon vieux Dumbledore m'adressa un sourire qui me rappela celui de Rémus. Mon dieu... Y avait-il quelqu'un dans cette école qui ne soit pas au courant ou quoi ?

« Tout se passe très bien. » ce fut la seule chose cohérente que je trouvais à dire pour ma défense, déjà bien affaiblie par le pouvoir divinatoire sur les sentiments dont je savais Dumbledore capable. 

« Très bien... Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps Mary. Tu as certainement beaucoup de choses à faire. » dit-il en se levant pour reprendre sa recherche de l'objet inconnu. 

Je me surpris à penser que quelque fois, ça ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez lui. Mais c'était ce qui faisait le personnage qu'il était.

« Merci monsieur. » je me levais, entamant ma marche vers la sortie lorsque la voix du vieillard m'interpella.

« Oh, Mary. Tu devrais lui dire... je pense qu'il ne fera pas le premier pas de lui-même. »

Je me retournais, un peu surprise par le fait qu'il aborde le sujet aussi simplement. Je pensais y avoir échappé mais visiblement, j'avais vendu la peau de l'ours un peu trop tôt. Puisqu'il était au courant, autant jouer le jeu. C'était la seule chose à faire avec Dumbledore et je le savais capable de garder ça pour lui.

« C'est ce que je comptais faire. Bonne soirée monsieur. » 

Dumbledore me sourit d'un air confiant, puis je refermais la porte tout en me demandant bien ce qu'il m'avait pris de sortir une telle bourde. Lorsque je regagnais ma chambre ce soir là, tous ces sentiments m'accompagnaient, pesant sur mes épaules comme le monde sur Atlas, tandis que je me glissais entre les draps froids de mon lit. Le vent changeant et lugubre accompagnait bien mes pensées agitées et il s'écoula un long moment avant que le sommeil m'emporte enfin cette nuit-là.

************

Reviews

Amy Evans : Je te comprends, à vrai dire je passe pas mal de temps à lire des fics moi aussi, le truc c'est que j'oublie souvent de laisser des reviews. J'y pense quand la fic est vraiment bonne à vrai dire (J'adore la fic de Wallen, celles de VirginRogue et de Crystal par ex) Bref, merci d'être toujours au rdv :)

Gaeriel Jedusor : ben en fait j'avour que la scène où Mary tappote Sev', l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit mais bon... C'était pas le moment propice :p En tous cas, je suis contente que ce passage t'ai plu, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ^^ Pour le bisous... hum, encore un peu de patience, c'est en cours d'écriture :) (sachant que j'ai 2 ou 3 chapitres d'avance...)

Gensi : Encore une lectrice qui pète un plomb par ma faute :\  Tu  me fais culpabiliser là ^^;; Merci de rester malgré la souffrance de tes pauvres petits nerfs ;)

Alexiel : Je ne sais même pas si ce sera dans la dernière ligne du dernier chapitre en fait... C'est pas idiot mais je pense que ce sera un peu différent quand même. Mais ce sera là, pas de soucis :)

TiteSevie : Merci, merci merci !! Ta review m'a fait super plaisir. Pis j'aime bien aussi la situation présente, c'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux *se jette des fleurs et se prend une enclume en retour* Arf... encore merci en tous cas ^^ (pis ouais d'abord, Sevy c'est le plus bô de tout l'univers ! Na !)

Rogue422 : Waow ça faisait longtemps ^^ Merci d'être passée.

Moony013 : *Lulu, grande protectrices des fanficeuses persécutées et Déesse des boxers* lol ^^ Merci du soutien devant mes lecteurs enragés, je me sens moins seule. C'est vrai que j'avais pas pensé qu'en faisant traîner un peu tout ça, ça donnait encore plus envie de les voir ensemble... Les fics où Sevy est trop vite casé, on s'en lasse vite je trouve... A ce sujet, t'as lu la fic de Crystal "La fille aux cheveux verts" ? Parce qu'elle est vraiment génial, et l'auteur est encore plus balèze que moi pour faire traîner les choses *se rassure* :D Bisous ma Lulu.

Heaven2 : Merci pour les encouragements ^^

Antigone666 : Ca m'embête un peu que tu n'ai pas trop compris cette partie, mais c'est pas bien grave... Ca ne change pas grand chose à la tournure de l'histoire en fait. Quant à Sean... hum, il me les brise menu celui-là... *hop l'art d'évincer un personnage d'une fic* Maintenant, Mary a le champ libre :D Ah, j'allais oulier aussi : non je ne ferais pas une fin à la VirginRogue (mon idole lol), je n'en ai pas le talent et ça me démoraliserait d'avoir écrit autant de chapitres pour en arriver là. 

Sevina Roguette : Merci pour le petit (grand O_o) mot ^^ Tout d'abord, je dois avouer que je suis extrêmement maniaque et pointilleuse en ce qui concerne les fautes d'orthographe, et je relis chaque chapitre en moyenne une bonne trentaine de fois (on dit que les gauchers sont des perfectionnistes, c'est probablement vrai ^^) Donc ça me fait plaisir qu'on me le fasse remarquer. Pour ce qui est de la suite, oui ça ira dans le bon sens, ça ne peut qu'aller dans le bon sens avec l'indécrottable romantique que je suis. Je songe également à monter un fan club pour Arès, je ne pensais pas qu'autant de gens l'apprécieraient... c'est surprenant et vraiment agréable de voir que Sevy ne monopolise pas toute l'attention ;p  Un gros merci encore, c'est ce genre de commentaire me pousse vraiment à continuer.


	18. Coup du sort

L'hiver froid et rigoureux était finalement bien au rendez-vous cette année. Il avait apporté avec lui cette fine couche de gelée matinale que je trouvais tout à fait enchanteresque, tout comme cette petite brume qui recouvrait les plaines environnantes, laissant planer cette atmosphère magique qui était tout à fait propre à Poudlard. J'avais décidé de me lever assez tôt ce matin, et je filais prendre mon déjeuner rapidement avec la ferme intention d'aller passer un peu de temps avec Horace avant son départ. Bien qu'heureuse qu'il soit enfin libre de nouveau, je me sentais triste de le voir partir, ce que toute personne normalement constituée aurait trouvé complètement idiot. Je pris donc mon petit déjeuner seule dans la grande salle ce qui me parut assez étrange mais pas désagréable. Je donnais un croissant complet à Arès qui le dévora rapidement en remuant la queue puis je remerciais mentalement les elfes de maison pour ce super petit déjeuner. 

Lorsque j'eus fini, je m'apprêtais à descendre en quatrième vitesse voir Horace mais habillée comme je l'étais je me surpris à penser - non sans un sourire totalement stupide - à la remarque sarcastique dont Severus me gratifierait s'il le savait. Je soupirais de nouveau à l'idée de devoir remonter au sommet des donjons pour aller y chercher un vêtement plus approprié. Pourquoi Poudlard comptait autant de marches et d'escaliers ? Ca tenait presque du sadisme. 

C'est ainsi qu'arrivant au sommet, je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir faire un autre pas, complètement essoufflée. Cependant cela ne stoppa pas ma ferme résolution et je rentrais dans ma chambre, attrappais une épaisse cape et sortais en fermant doucement la porte pour ne pas éveiller tout l'étage avec mes va et viens incessants. Ce que je loupais admirablement. Triple zut.

Trois portes plus loin, ce qui correspondait aux quartiers de Severus - je ne le savais que trop bien - la porte s'ouvrit aussi rapidement qu'elle se ferma et ce, sans aucun bruit. Un tour de passe passe qu'il fallait que j'apprenne au plus vite, ça avait l'air bien pratique. Je crois qu'il n'avait cependant pas remarqué ma présence vu qu'il se tourna un peu brusquement vers moi. Je ne vois pas en quoi la situation pouvait être amusante mais pourtant je me surpris à sourire légèrement. C'était peut-être le fait que pour une fois, j'inversais les rôles par un coup de chance incroyable et j'arrivais à le surprendre comme il le faisait si souvent avec moi. Trop souvent peut-être... mais je ne m'en plaignais pas je dois dire. Le hasard - s'il y en avait un - faisait drôlement bien les choses.

« Tu es bien matinal. » dis-je en campant sur ma position.

« Je suis toujours matinal, ce qui, on le sait tous ici, n'est pas ton cas. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques à une heure pareille ? » dit-il avec méfiance.

« J'allais prendre un peu l'air, pour voir le dragon de Charly. Ils le libèrent ce matin. »

Je savais que l'idée n'allait pas lui plaire, et mes doutes furent confirmés lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils.

« Cet animal a failli te tuer et tu persistes à vouloir le voir ? » Dit-il avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de colère dans la voix. 

Je comprenais parfaitement son raisonnement et je l'aurais probablement suivit dans d'autres circonstances. Hors ce n'était pas le cas, et les circonstances étaient pour le moins absurdes. Ceci dit, je pouvais faire d'une pierre deux coups. Cette idée qui me vint tombait à point nommé, c'était parfait. 

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'était pas de sa faute et tu le sais très bien. Si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'as qu'à venir voir par toi même. J'y vais, et ce n'est certainement pas toi qui m'en empêchera. » 

Et toc, dans les dents. Je sus à l'instant où les paroles sortaient de ma bouche que j'avais réussis mon coup en beauté. Severus me regarda avec agacement.

« Très bien. »

J'aurais pu danser des claquettes sur le coup, et si je ne le fis pas, c'est uniquement pas soucis de ne pas réveiller tout l'étage. Et un peu par honte aussi, mais bon...

Sans un mot de plus, Severus attrappa une cape et c'est ainsi que j'allais ce matin là voir le dragon qui avait failli m'ôter la vie, le tout en compagnie de mon sauveur qui détestait probablement le dragon qui lui, ne le connaissait pas et avait toute les chances de le détester à son tour, vu le caractère odieux qu'il pouvait avoir quand il s'y mettait. C'était complètement tiré par les cheveux cette histoire, vraiment.

Ce qui était tout à fait formidable avec Severus, c'était le silence total qui régnait par moment avec lui. J'aimais sa voix tout autant mais je trouvais parfois ses silences très agréables à observer et surtout à interprêter, ce qui donnait, vu mon imagination rocambolesque des hypothèses pour le moins amusantes. Cela étant, j'étais bien trop préoccupée ce matin là pour me plonger dans ce genre d'analyse puérile et je me demandais si Ardwyn allait tenir sa promesse et me laisser en paix. Lorsque je me posais la question, j'avais l'impression d'y avoir la réponse à chaque fois. Oui, elle allait vraiment partir. Et ce n'était pas sans un soupçon de regret que j'allais perdre ce don fabuleux qui me permettait d'approcher les plus terrifiantes crétures de toute la création. 

Au fur et à mesure que nos pas approchaient de notre but, je pouvais presque dire ce qui allait se passer. Je me sentais légère et bientôt, lorsque nous arrivions à l'emplacement où se trouvait le dragon, je ne fut absolument plus capable de me contrôler. Comme à la première fois, elle venait de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. Inutile que j'essaye d'expliquer comment je le savais ni pourquoi j'y croyais, mais je lui faisait totalement confiance. 

« Mary ? » demanda Severus en voyant mon attitude pour le moins étrange.

Ardwyn - dans mon corps - se tourna vers lui, un sourire chaleureux et secoua doucement la tête en signe de négation. Je pense, à en voir le regard médusé qu'il lui lança qu'il avait compris ce qu'il se passait. Sans un mot de plus, elle se dirigea vers horace, et, arrivée à sa hauteur, le dragon souffla doucement en s'abaissant à sa hauteur. Elle posa doucement la main sur le haut de sa tête, et murmura des mots qui n'avaient pour moi aucune signification. Cela me semblait être un dialecte ancien, oublié depuis des lustres. Je ne sais pas combien de temps dura tout ce cirque mais j'en restais subjuguée. Horace réagissait à ses paroles et je pouvais jurer qu'ils communiquaient comme si deux humains avaient conversé tout aussi banalement. Puis, finalement, elle enlaça le dragon et l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête. Je sentais mon esprit reprendre le contrôle de mon corps, non sans un certain soulagement, et je compris ce qu'il se passait dès l'instant ou la vision blanche revint à mes yeux. Elle quittais mon corps, définitivement, prenant pleine possession de celui d'Horace qui acceptait de devenir son hôte. Ce fut la dernière fois que je la vis, et ce sourire si doux sur son visage eut le même effet que des mots pour moi. Je la remerciais sincèrement moi aussi. 

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, je suis restée là quelques longues minutes à caresser le dragon, ayant retrouvé la pleine possession de mon corps. Je décidais de rompre le charme, et je souris une dernière fois au grand géant des airs en reculant de quelques pas. 

« Fais un bon voyage et prend soins de toi. » murmurais-je tandis que les employés du minstères arrivaient. 

Je tournais finalement les talons, revenant auprès de Severus qui attendait quelques pas plus loin que je finisse de faire joujou avec Horace. De toute façon, pour moi ce n'était plus Horace mais Ardwyn. Severus avait l'air inquiet, et lorsque je sentis ses yeux se poser sur moi et plus particulièrement me fixer du regard, je m'évertuais à comprendre ce qui me valait son silence, là où normalement je me serais pris un sarcasme en pleine figure.

« Et bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandais-je, guettant une réaction ou un mot. 

« Tes yeux... » réussit-il à dire en cherchant ses mots.

« Quoi mes yeux ? J'en ai un troisième qui vient de me pousser au milieu du front ? »

« Non, ils sont verts. »

A relire ces quelques mots que nous avions échangé, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est la conversation la plus idiote que j'ai jamais eu avec qui que ce soit. Bref, passé cet échange que je qualifierais comme un morceau d'anthologie de ma vie, je dois admettre que j'étais de loin la plus surprise de nous deux. Non seulement parce que je m'étais habituée à mes jolis yeux bleus lagon, mais aussi parce que je n'avais pas revu mes yeux verts depuis plus de deux ans et qu'il allait encore falloir que je m'habitue à les revoir chaque fois qu'un miroir croiserait mon chemin. Et croyez-moi, c'est une drôle de sensation.

Un bruit de lourdes chaînes tombant sur le sol attira mon attention, me détournant provisoirement de Severus et je vis le dragon retrouver sa liberté et faire quelques pas tandis que les employés du ministères s'écartaient prudemment de lui. Sans plus attendre, il se mit à battre des ailes, provoquant un tourbillon de vent puissant. Puis son corps massif s'éleva doucement au dessus du sol, et atteint finalement une hauteur tout à fait correcte. Je regardais émerveillée, partir celle qui m'avait accompagné silencieusement durant ces deux années de ma vie et lorsque je la vis disparaître au loin, je me sentis soudainement très vide et lasse. C'était un changement, une transition qui semblait plus difficile à faire que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

« Viens. » me dit doucement Severus.

Je hochais doucement de la tête, un peu fatiguée de tout ça, et lorsque nous arrivions au château ce matin là, je décidais d'aller retourner me coucher en envoyant une lettre à Dumbledore pour le prévenir que je n'étais pas en état d'assurer les cours aujourd'hui. Je voulais juste réfléchir à tout ça en paix, ne pas subir les questions du vieux directeur ou de Lupin, ou encore celles de mes élèves sur ce changement subit chez moi. J'avais l'impression d'être une coquille vide lorsque je m'endormis, et tout ces rêves étranges de vie antérieure que j'avais pu faire pendant toutes ces années ne furent pas au rendez-vous pour la première fois en deux ans. J'étais triste.

Lorsque je me réveillais enfin, je crus tout d'abord à un rêve bizarre mais lorsque je vis que ma vision n'était plus aussi précise qu'avant, je compris que ce rêve n'en était pas vraiment un. C'était un rêve et un cauchemar, et il m'était absolument impossible de dicerner les deux car je n'avais aucune idée rationnelle sur ma façon de penser à cet instant. Je regardais la petite pendule de ma chambre. Quinze heure de l'après-midi. J'avais vraiment dormis aussi longtemps ? Arès se posta à mes côtés, puis posa sa patte sur mon genoux en dodelinant de la tête. 

« Désolée Arès... Tu dois avoir faim. » dis-je doucement en passant ma main dans sa gros crinière qui avait doublé de volume à l'arrivé de l'hiver. Il n'en était que plus impressionnant et magnifique.

A ces mots, il se releva et me montra la porte en trottinant gaiement, puis revint vers moi et de nouveau vers la porte. Il fallait que je sois vraiment idiote pour ne pas comprendre le message. 

« Calme toi tu veux ? » dis-je en me levant en direction de ma salle de bain pour coiffer un peu mes cheveux en bataille et me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.

La vision de mes yeux verts dans le miroir me laissa de marbre. Je pensais que j'allais avoir un choc, en me demandant si c'étaient bien mon propre reflet que j'allais y voir. Rien de tout ça non. J'étais redevenue moi, et ce changement aussi infime et important soit-il ne me choqua pas pour le moins du monde. Arès jappa à mon attention, décrochant mon regard du miroir, et je consentis à le suivre finalement après avoir attaché mes cheveux avec une de ces formules que j'avais apprise dans une revue lors de mon arrivée à l'école par le Poudlard Express. 

Lorsque l'estomac d'Arès fut totalement plein, et après avoir gratifié les elfes des cuisines de compliments et de remerciements - ce qui provoqua une effusion de joie assez bruyante aux milieu des casseroles - pour leur petit coup de main, j'entrepris d'aller parler à Dumbledore pour lui expliquer ce qu'il en était, mais aussi pour m'excuser de ne pas avoir pu donner mes cours de la journée. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'excuse à fournir à mes collègues ni même à mes élèves, pour peu qu'ils osent me poser franchement la question. Aussi, j'espérais obtenir du bon vieux directeur une idée pour expliquer la situation de façon rationnelle. Le problème à tout ça, pensais-je en gravissant les marches qui menaient à son bureau, était que Dumbledore et les idées rationnelles ne faisait parfois pas bon ménage. 

Mes pensées stoppèrent net lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avant même que je ne frappe et je restais là, le poing en l'air sans la moindre idée de ce que j'allais en faire. Le baisser était peut-être la meilleure des solutions en fin de compte. Dumbledore se contenta de sourire, m'invitant à prendre place en face de lui, puis je lui racontais une nouvelle fois mes aventures. Notre conversation dura plus d'une heure, et il me posa une foule de questions dont un bon nombre auquelles je n'avais pas de réponses. Nous convenions au terme de cet entretien que les élèves n'avaient pas à connaître la source de ce changement, s'ils venaient à le remarquer et à se montrer indiscrets. Concernant les professeurs de l'école, et notament les plus importants comme Minerva, Lupin, Flitwik et Chourave, j'acceptais de leur expliquer dans la seule condition qu'ils me posent eux même la question. Severus lui, était déjà au courant.

Ce soir là, j'eus également une longue discussion avec Rémus ce qui me remit comme par miracle dans une humeur stable et relativement bonne. Je lui avais tout expliqué en détail depuis l'accident, et, chose que je n'avais encore jamais osé auparavant, je lui avait parlé de Severus. Il était bien le seul à comprendre un temps soit peu la situation et je remerciais chaque jour le ciel d'avoir mis un ami aussi précieux sur mon chemin. Gentil, compréhensif, calme, attentionné, soucieux, il avait toutes les qualités pour qu'on l'apprécia et je ne lui trouvais pas beaucoup de défauts. Il avait réussi à me faire sortir de mon terrier, et à me trainer un peu au dehors, finissant notre conversation calmement dans la salle des professeurs maintenant  vide compte tenu de l'heure tardive, le tout autour d'un bon chocolat chaud. Ce soir là, je me sentais presque heureuse et je réalisais pleinement tout ce que j'avais pu louper durant mes huit longues années à Azkaban. 

C'est ainsi que les jours s'enchainèrent de nouveau comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je n'avais eu aucunes nouvelles de Sean Kelly et je ne m'en portait que mieux, Charly m'avait écrit une longue missive pour me dire qu'Horace était revenu dans ses montagnes mais qu'il ne voulait plus approcher les humains depuis l'accident. Je pense que j'étais la seule avec Dumbledore et peut-être même Severus à comprendre ce changement d'attitude soudain chez le dragon et je gardais tout ça pour moi. Lorsque je m'étais réveillée ce matin, je n'avais pu que constater que la neige avait complètement recouvert Poudlard de son immense manteau blanc. J'étais restée tellement longtemps à ma fenêtre pour contempler cette vision que j'en étais finalement arrivée en retard pour le petit déjeuner. Rien ne semblait pouvoir entâcher ma bonne humeur. 

Lorsque la fin des cours sonna, et que j'eu terminé mon rangement et la vérification des enclos de mes animaux, je décidais sous l'empressement d'Arès de faire quelques pas dans la neige. J'adorais vraiment ce bruit de la neige craquant à chacun de mes pas, je trouvais ça assez agréable malgré les basses températures. Je me souvins des batailles de boules de neige ensorcelées que je faisais lorsque j'étais encore élève et la vision d'Arès gambadant tranquillement d'un air ravi me parut vraiment trop tentante. Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, il se prit une magnifique boule de neige en pleine tête et se tourna vers moi avec un regard inquisiteur qui me fit rigoler tandis que je me baissais vers lui pour le débarasser de la neige que je lui avait injustement jeté à la figure. 

« Désolée mon vieux, c'était vraiment trop tentant. » dis-je en le caressant entre les deux oreilles.

Quand on me dit que les animaux sont incapables de ressentir de la rancune ou même de comprendre le sens de l'humour, je ne pourrais que protester devant des affirmations aussi fausses. Arès en tous cas, comprenait très bien pour un simple animal, et c'est ce qui me valut une chute mémorable lorsqu'il me sauta dessus pour me faire sciemment basculer par terre. Je devais avoir l'air très maligne à première vue mais je n'y prêtais absolument aucune importance tant je rigolais en essayant de me dégager d'Arès. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un combat acharné entremêlé de rires et de japements, je constatais que j'étais de loin la perdante vu l'état de mes habits. Je me relevais en essayant d'enlever la neige comme je le pouvais tandis qu'Arès se détournait de moi pour aller gambader plus loin.

« Ca m'apprendra tiens... » grommelais-je en constatant les dégâts, bien que cette petite interaction m'ai mise dans une humeur assez joviale.

Le soleil commençait à décliner lentement à l'horizon, marquant la fin de cette petite balade. Arès sembla ne pas s'en soucier le moins du monde, et pour cause, il fixait intensémment la forêt interdite. 

« Arès ! On rentre, viens ! » 

Il tourna la tête vers moi, me fixant quelques secondes avant de détourner son regard vers les arbres. 

« Allez Arès ! » 

Il ne releva même pas mon injonction et s'avança vers la forêt doucement. 

« Arès ! » criais-je à son attention.

Il se retourna une dernière fois, hésitant et je l'entendis gémir doucement. Puis brusquement, il s'enfuit au galop en direction de la forêt interdite, disparaissant dans les obscurs branchages tandis que je réalisais à peine la scène. Je crus tout d'abord qu'il avait vu un petit gibier à attraper et qu'il ne tarderait pas à revenir, mais la situation s'éternisa un peu trop à mon goût. La nuit était tombée. Pas de trace d'Arès. La panique m'envahit subitement et je me souviens avoir crié son nom pendant un long moment. Chaque bruit me faisait espérer son retour, m'attendant à le voir surgir avec fierté, un lapin dans la gueule ou quoi que ce soit. J'aurais tout donné à cet instant pour le voir revenir vers moi. 

Mais Arès ne revint pas.

*************

Avis aux fans d'Arès : ne me tuez pas, pitié ! T__T J'avoue que cette idée n'était pas prévue au départ mais elle s'est finalement imposée à moi au fil des chapitres. Désolée... (J'veux mon Arès !!!! Ouiiiiiinnnn !!!)

A part ça, il est 1h51 du matin, demain je m'absente pour la journée pour faire pas moins de 500 km, et je n'ai pas le temps d'appliquer la correction orthographique d'usage sur ce chapitre. Désolée donc si vous relevez des fautes, croyez moi, j'en suis la première désolée (quand je vous disais que j'étais maniaque...)

*************

Reviews

VirginRogue : *arrive en courant, son chapitre sous le bras* Voilà voilà ! Ravie de savoir que ma fic te fasse renouer un peu avec les fics, ça me va droit au coeur. J'espère cependant que la super prof de français que tu fais ne trouvera pas trop de fautes dans ce chapitre ^^;

TiteSevie : (encore une qui pète un plomb, cette fic devient dangereuse...) En fait, j'étais la première à vouloir baffer Sean et je suis contente que cette scène t'ai fait réagir ainsi ^^ Pour ce qui est du coup que Rogue à flanqué à Sean... Hum, disons que tu brûles ;p 

Amy Evans : Merci, encore et toujours d'être dans les trois premières à me reviewer ^^

Cyngathi : Faudra que j'essaye les animaux virtuels un de ces quatres... Y a des loups ? :p lol Bref, merci pour le petit mot, ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant. Chaque review que je reçois est une véritable récompense pour la pauvre fanficeuse que je suis. Merci merci !

Gensi : Oui, elle va le faire ce fichu premier pas. Je suis la première à m'énerver sur elle à chaque occasion manquée, faut pas croire lol Pas ma faute si je contrôle pas mes personnages :( Ils sont vilains avec moi... (et la marmotte....)

Gaeriel Jedusor : Oui, je crois qu'on est vouées à rêver de trouver un Sevy... y en a pas deux comme lui T__T  Pis pour la scène ou Mary dit que Sean a plus de classe que Sev', ben je dois avouer que c'est un délire complet de ma part, j'ai pas résisté il fallait que je le mette ^_^ et toc.

Rogue422 : Toujours là ? :p merci d'être présente sur cette fic, vraiment.

Moony013 : Ben figure toi que je commence sérieusement à me demander si je vais pas écrire des bouquins... On a déjà ce projet de livre sur les profs pervers, ensuite faudrait y a l'étude sur l'attraction qu'on exerce sur les vieux et pourquoi pas un autre bouquin sur l'amour malgré les différence d'âge ? De là à concurrencer JKR... je doute de pouvoir y arriver ^_^ Mais je peux essayer. La question est : Est-ce qu'elle accepterait de me céder le personnage de Severus ? *__* Bisous ma lulu ^^

Wallen : J'avoue que Dumbledore me fait vraiment rigoler comme personnage : je l'adore presque autant que Sev' (mais pour d'autres raison bien sûr) Donc lui faire jouer le rôle du vieux qui vient mettre son nez partout ça me fait toujours rire. Il a vraiment la tête de l'emploi ^^ Allez, je vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, j'veux la suite de Mi-ange, mi-démon *__* bisous

Sevina Roguette : Erf... pour le fan club d'Arès j'ai rien contre mais hum... bref. Non, on ne reverra plus Sean, à moins que je ne change subitement d'avis (ce dont je doute). J'avais envie que Severus se fâche pour de bon, ce qui nous vaut ce passage du chevalier servant. Faut dire... ça lui va super bien ce rôle quand même ^^ Et concernant ce cher Dumby, qui sait s'il n'a pas déjà parlé à Sevy ? Je ne peux pas le dire, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je préfère laisser votre imagination vagabonder un peu. Ca vous laisse en quelque sorte une certaine liberté vis-à-vis de la fic.

Jet d'Ail : J'adore ton pseudo lol Merci pour le gentil petit mot ^^


	19. Ca se dispute

Aucune trace d'Arès. 

Il s'était complètement évanouit dans la nature, me laissant seule comme jamais. Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qui l'y avait poussé ? Après tant de temps passé ensembles, à vivre d'une façon si dépendante l'un de l'autre, je ne m'expliquais pas le phénomène, vraiment pas. J'étais dévastée, vide comme une coquille, et je pleurais. Je renonçais à rester plus longtemps dans la neige et dans cette obscurité glaciale et je regagnais l'école d'un pas traînant et fatigué. Je n'arrivais même plus à penser, incapable de réaliser combien j'étais gelée et trempée. Je regagnais doucement mes appartements, m'arrêtant devant la porte de Lupin, hésitante. Finalement, je frappais deux coups légers, incapable d'en faire d'avantage et j'attendis. Pas de réponse. 

Je réalisais en détournant mon regard vers la fenêtre que la nuit était assez claire et je compris son absence : c'était la pleine lune. Aucune chance qu'il ne m'ouvre. La lycanthropie de Rémus m'avait surprise lorsqu'il m'en avait fait part, mais cela n'avait strictement rien changé à cette complicité qui nous unissait. En quoi cela aurait-il pu me poser un problème de toute façon ? Rémus avait été honnête et sincère avec moi dès le début, et je ne l'en remerciais jamais assez. 

Je restais donc là, dans le couloir, essayant vainement de concentrer mes pensées sur quelque chose de réel et de rationnel mais c'était peine perdue. J'étais trop préoccupée par Arès et je savais que mes yeux rougis par les larmes fraîchement versées n'auraient trompé personne sur mon état actuel. 

Mes yeux se fixèrent alors sur la porte des quartiers de Severus et ce fut le seul point d'encrage auquel je fus capable de me raccrocher. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais en frappant quelques coups sur sa porte, ni même de ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire une fois qu'il m'aurait ouvert. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur le visage dur et agacé de Severus et il me dévisagea quelques secondes, visiblement surpris de me trouver trempée et grelottante devant sa porte et je fus bien incapable de dire quoi que ce soit à cet instant. Tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était une présence amicale, par peur de me retrouver seule, lâcheté oblige. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre davantage et son visage se durcit à la vitesse de l'éclair.  

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fabriqué ! » jura t-il sans cesser de me dévisager.

« Je peux entrer ? » murmurais-je doucement, secouée subitement par un frisson très désagréable.

Il ouvrit la porte complètement et s'écarta pour me laisser entrer, ce que je fis comme s'il s'était agit de ma propre chambre. A bien y réfléchir, c'était la première fois que je mettais les pieds chez lui et cette réflexion me tira suffisamment de ma torpeur gelée pour poser mon regard sur la pièce. C'était assez austère, décoré aux couleurs de serpentard, et tout avait été rangé semblait-il au millimètre près. Ma chambre à côté faisait bien piètre allure... La porte se referma derrière moi et je me retournais pour trouver Severus, les bras croisés et attendant visiblement une explication. 

« Maintenant vas-tu me répondre ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fabriqué pour te retrouver dans cet état ? » dit-il calmement, mais avec le ton typique qu'il employait pour blâmer ses élèves. 

« C'est Arès... Il a disparu. »

« Ce n'est que ça ? Peut-être en avait-il marre de tes jacassements et de tes blagues douteuses. Rien d'extraordinaire à cela. » Il m'adressa un de ses sourires narquois et je sentis mon sang se mettre à bouillonner pour atteindre un état proche de la fusion volcanique.

« Je suis sérieuse, il a vraiment disparu.  » répétais-je en essayant de calmer la colère grandissante que je sentais monter en moi.

« Moi aussi. Tu te fais trop de soucis pour cet animal. Si tu viens me trouver uniquement pour me parler de cette bestiole, navré de te le dire mais ça ne m'intéresse pas, j'ai mieux à faire. » Ses paroles m'atteignirent plus qu'il ne l'eut cru.

« Très bien. Si c'est tout ce que tu trouve à me dire, je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne nuit à prendre un pied monstre à mettre des zéros sur tes copies vu que c'est la seule joie que tu sembles capable d'éprouver ! » 

D'un geste furieux, je claquais la porte derrière moi, prête à m'engouffrer dans ma chambre pour pouvoir y pleurer toute la rage et la frustration de la situation lorsque la voix de Severus m'interpella.

« Attend. » 

Je me retournais, complètement sur les nerfs j'attendis patiemment d'entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment énervée contre lui, et c'était incroyablement bizarre de savoir que je pouvais le faire. C'était légitime ceci dit, il était parfaitement exécrable quand il le voulait.

« Si c'est pour me lancer un autre de tes sarcasmes à la figure, je te préviens, ce n'est pas la peine. » 

J'avais parlé d'un ton si brusque qu'il me surprit, moi la première.

« Non... Je... hum » il se racla la gorge, visiblement aussi à l'aise qu'un troll dans une boutique de porcelaine, puis il poursuivit,  « Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas du dire ça... Je n'ai pas eu une très bonne journée. »

« Ca ne justifie pas tout. Je ne viens pas t'arroser de "gentillesses" à chaque fois que je passe une mauvaise journée, moi. »

« J'ai dit que j'étais désolé... »

« C'est facile de croire qu'on peut toujours te pardonner tes sautes d'humeurs sous prétexte que c'est une habitude chez toi. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? J'ai dit que j'étais désolé. »

« Je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie d'accepter tes... tes... Atchoum ! » L'art et la manière de conclure une phrase se résumait en un seul nom : le mien.

Rogue haussa un sourcil d'étonnement, mêlé d'amusement. La situation qui au départ tournait au vinaigre commençait vaguement à devenir agréable finalement. Sans qu'aucun autre mot ne fut prononcé, il sortit sa baguette, la pointant vers moi.

« Irradentum totalus. »

Avant même de réaliser de quel sort il pouvait bien s'agir, j'étais au sec, toute trace d'humidité de mes vêtements ayant disparu du tout au tout. 

« Je... merci. » fut tout ce que j'arrivais à dire.

« Tu as du attraper froid. »

« Génial. Vraiment génial... » 

J'en avais vraiment par-dessus la tête et c'était peu de le dire. D'un geste machinal, je frottais mes yeux en soupirant longuement. Impossible d'avoir des pensées claires, tout se rapportait à ce vide créé par l'absence d'Arès. Je craquais.

« J'en peux plus... » murmurais-je plus pour moi-même que pour lui.

« Viens, je dois avoir de quoi éviter à Pomfresh de te supporter encore une fois. » 

Severus m'intima de le suivre et je n'étais plus trop consciente de ce que je faisais, ni même de ce qu'il se passait. L'instant d'après, je me retrouvais assise dans un large fauteuil de sa chambre tandis qu'il cherchait une fiole dans une grande armoire. J'ignorais qu'il avait un mini laboratoire chez lui... Détail que je trouvais complètement typique du personnage. Il revint vers moi, me tendant un gobelet dont s'échappait une légère fumée. Ca sentait vraiment bon. 

« C'est quoi ? » demandais-je d'un regard suspicieux.

« Bois. » 

Je soupirais, trop fatiguée pour engager une bataille verbale sur le contenu du gobelet et j'avalais d'un trait. C'était vraiment différent des potions de Pomfresh, à n'en pas douter. 

« Merci » je reposais le gobelet sur la petite table à côté, et me renfonçant dans le fauteuil comme pour en tirer du réconfort. 

« Avec toi à Poudlard, la vie de professeur de potion n'est pas de tout repos. » dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. 

C'était ce genre de sourire qui me faisait complètement flancher en sa présence et je crains que mon état de fatigue n'aie fait ressurgir le côté trouillard de ma personnalité. Je cherchais la porte des yeux.

« Désolée du dérangement, je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps... » Zut, elle était où déjà la porte ?

« Tu ne me dérangeais pas, je terminais de préparer un cours. »

« Désolée pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas... »

Il fit un geste de la main, comme si c'était déjà oublié. J'aurais été tentée de dire que me perdre dans son regard devenait une habitude à chaque fois qu'on se croisait, mais là s'était tout de même différent. Je ne savais plus du tout ce que je devais faire. Partir ou rester. Clore la discussion ici et maintenant, ou essayer d'engager le dialogue pour une fois que j'en avais l'occasion. Je décidais de laisser faire ma conscience, les conséquences n'avaient plus vraiment d'importances de toute façon. J'étais de nouveau vouée à rester seule.

Je sentais les larmes revenir malgré mon intention de les garder bien cachées mais toutes mes tentatives semblaient vouées à l'échec ce soir là. 

« Désolée... Je... » 

Impossible de continuer, j'étais physiquement et moralement épuisée. Severus resta quelques longues seconde planté devant moi et je m'en voulais de l'embêter avec ça. Je savais pertinemment que cette situation le gênait.

« Repose-toi un peu. » 

Sa voix était calme et complètement envoûtante, si bien que je fus totalement incapable de répliquer quoi que ce soit. 

Il se détourna de moi pour aller fermer son armoire et se rassit finalement derrière son bureau pour terminer ce qu'il avait commencé avant ma visite incongrue. Plus aucun mot ne fut échangé, et je le regardais écrire, appréciant le bruit que faisait sa plume sur le papier, l'odeur des herbes et des épices des lieux et par-dessus tout, sa présence. Je ne remarquais même plus que mes paupières se fermaient à des intervalles de plus en plus longues. Ma présence semblait ne pas le déranger et c'était peut être une manière de se faire pardonner pour ce qu'il m'avait dit quelques minutes auparavant. Finalement, je m'endormis et étrangement, aucun mauvais rêve ne vint troubler mon sommeil.

Je fut tirée de mon sommeil lorsqu'un rayon de soleil pointa doucement dans la pièce,  m'entourant de sa douce lumière. J'ouvris doucement les yeux, repoussant d'un geste machinal ma couverture lorsque je me rendis subitement compte que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre, mais dans un large fauteuil assez confortable. Cette situation me rappelait vaguement quelque chose... Allons bon, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait la nuit dernière ? Arès avait disparu, j'avais marché longtemps, crié à m'en casser la voix définitivement, puis j'étais rentrée en espérant voir Lupin qui n'était pas là et mes derniers souvenirs s'arrêtaient aux appartements de Severus. Bon sang, je m'étais endormie chez lui ! 

« Enfin réveillée ? » dit une voix calme à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Severus était tranquillement assit derrière son bureau, me fixant avec attention et un sourire microscopique qu'il tentait de contrôler devant mon embarras soudain. Zut zut zut et super zut.

« J'ai dormi combien de temps ? » demandais-je en me passant une main dans mes cheveux par réflexe pour masquer mon embarras. Je faisais ce que je pouvais.

« Assez longtemps pour savoir que ton prochain cours est dans une heure. » répliqua t-il d'une voix égale.

« Bon sang, tu aurais du me réveiller... Je ne voulais pas te déranger. »

« Cesse donc de t'agiter ainsi et va plutôt avaler quelque chose. »

« Pas faim. » grommelais-je en me levant.

« Ne sois pas stupide, tu n'as rien avalé depuis hier, sans compter que tu as loupé le repas. » 

« Je m'en moque. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour le moment c'est d'une bonne douche brûlante. »

Je me dirigeais vers la sortie, ne tenant absolument pas compte du ton de reproche que Severus avait employé. Je n'avais absolument pas faim, mon moral était en lambeaux et je ne voulais pas gratifier le monde de ma présence et de mon humeur dépitée dès le petit déjeuner. J'avais l'impression que rien ne m'était épargné et qu'en retour je n'épargnais décidément rien à Severus. Ce sont justement ces pensées qui me poussèrent à m'arrêter avant de sortir.

« Désolée... J'ai la fâcheuse tendance de me reposer un peu trop sur toi quand ça ne va pas. Merci pour la potion. »

« Ca devient une habitude en effet... mais ma porte te reste ouverte. » 

Cette simple phrase me fit un bien fou et je lui en étais réellement reconnaissante. La conversation prit fin lorsque j'eus franchit la porte et que je retournais dans ma chambre, qui me parut affreusement vide et lugubre sans la présence d'Arès. Je m'assis sur mon lit, plongeant la tête dans mes mains. Je ne voulais plus penser. Ne plus pleurer. Tout ce que j'obtins fut l'effet contraire.

La journée s'était enchaînée d'elle-même, sans que je m'en rende réellement compte. Je n'étais pas dupe sur les regards intrigués et les chuchotements de mes élèves, cependant je décidais de n'y accorder aucune importance. Ils avaient tout d'abord du s'habituer à mon nouveau regard, ce qui avait du leur paraître assez curieux, et maintenant ils se demandaient probablement où j'avais bien pu laisser mon si fidèle compagnon d'infortune. Lorsque la fin du dernier cours de la journée sonna, je décidais de rester un peu avec les animaux, vérifiant qu'ils ne manquaient de rien au moins trois fois, puis essayant de préparer mentalement mon prochain cours. Je n'aspirais plus qu'à la tranquillité et au calme. Le reste était sans importance et il fallait absolument que j'occupe suffisamment mon esprit pour lui éviter de tomber dans la déprime la plus profonde.

« Mary ? »

Prochain cours : les tanukas et leurs propriétés magiques sur le subconscient. Ces créatures avaient la particularité de pouvoir influencer légèrement le mental des personnes qui se trouvaient à proximité et cela constituait leur principal atout en matière de défense face au danger. 

« Mary ! »

Je me retournais, faisant face à Rémus. Depuis quand était-il là au juste ?

« Ah, bonjour Rémus. J'étais en train de préparer mon prochain cours et... »

« Tu es sure que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette et je ne t'ai pas vu au repas hier, ni même au petit déjeuner ce matin et au déjeuner tout à l'heure. » 

Sa voix trahissait une inquiétude que son visage ne masquait même pas. Je détournais mon regard de nouveau vers les tanukas.

« Arès est parti. » dis-je dans un soupir tout en m'appuyant sur la barrière.

« Quand ça ? »

« Hier soir. Il est parti en direction de la forêt et il n'en est pas revenu. J'ai eu beau l'appeler... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Rémus. »

Il s'approcha et se posta juste à mes côtés, le regard compatissant. 

« Tu sais, les loups ne sont pas comme des chiens, ils sont sauvages. Même en étant élevé depuis son plus jeune âge avec toi, il n'en a pas perdu pour autant ses instincts. »

« Je sais très bien tout ça Rémus. Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, comme s'il m'en voulait de l'avoir gardé à mes côtés aussi longtemps. »

Rémus se contenta de sourire, ce qui me vexa légèrement. Il n'y avait pas franchement de quoi rigoler.

« Honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'il t'en veuille pour ça. Il t'idolâtrait beaucoup trop pour t'en vouloir. »

Peut-être avait-il raison...

« Je me sens juste un peu seule maintenant... Enfin, je suppose que ça me passera. »

« Si ce n'est que ça, je te promets de faire mon possible pour t'éviter de t'en rendre compte d'avantage. »

Cette fois-ci, je souris sincèrement tandis que je pouvais déceler une lueur dans son regard qui était le copié collé de l'étincelle made in Dumbledore. Mauvais présage.

« Dois-je craindre le pire ? »

« A toi de juger ce qui est bon ou mauvais pour toi. » répondit-il en me tendant son bras, tel le chevalier servant des contes de fée. Il me rappelait Charly quand il faisait ça, et je me sentais beaucoup plus vivante. 

« Marché conclu. » répondis-je en attrapant son bras.

La vie n'avait pas que de mauvais côtés finalement. Cette solitude que je m'étais inventée n'en avait peut-être jamais été une. J'avais des amis précieux autour de moi, il fallait seulement que j'arrive à les accepter tels quels, et ce n'était pas si difficile. Non vraiment... Pas une seule fois je n'avais été seule en deux ans en fait. J'étais simplement trop stupide pour le voir.

*************

Bon... pas d'explication pour le départ d'Arès. Pas encore. Je suis navrée de vous faire subir ça très chers fans du "Rhooo ?" de monsieur Arès, mais il faut quand même savoir que ce que j'ai fait me peine autant que vous vu que j'adore Arès T__T J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai eu quelques difficultés à l'écrire et certains passage ont bien du être révisés une bonne dizaine de fois avant que j'arrive à quelque chose qui me convienne... plus ou moins. Notez quand même la régularité de mes publications *fière fière* Et encore un énorme merci à tous mes reviewers que j'adore et mes lecteurs anonymes ^__^ bisous tout le monde !

*************

Reviews :

TiteSevie : Tu as une théorie intéressante... mais c'est pas ça lol Désolée de t'infliger cette torture avec la disparition d'Arès :( Ca me plaît pas trop non plus à vrai dire... mais fallait que je le fasse. Désolée T__T

Mietek : T'offrir un Arès ? Euh... ben si on peut le cloner pourquoi pas, en tous cas je me garde l'original :D Merci pour le petit mot, c'est très gentil ^^

Cyngathi : Non parce qu'un Arès virtuel ça serait sympa lol Enfin j'aimerais bien... Et un Severus ? tu crois que ça existe ? *__* Demande à ta copine aussi tiens... ça m'intéresse ;p

Antigone666 : Tu verras bien pour Arès. Je ne peux rien te garantir pour le moment car je n'ai encore rien décidé... Mais pour la comparaison entre Arès et Mary à propos des yeux c'est pas bête du tout, bien que ce soit pour des raisons assez différentes tout de même ^^ Sinon c'est vrai que les chapitres 18 et 19 me servent de transition... en quelque sorte. Bien vu ;)

Amy Evans : Ah tiens, t'es pas dans les 3 premières ;) Il y aura une explication, mais pour son retour je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment, désolée. Merci pour la review ^^

Wallen : mdr t'es bien la seule à le prendre aussi positivement ^^ Je fais déprimer tout le monde avec le départ d'Arès mais toi tu piges de suite le truc lol. Bref, merci pour cet agréable petit mot ^^

Gensi : L'art de catastropher les choses c'est toi lol. La panique incarnée je dirais même ^^ Tout ça pour Arès (il te salue d'un gros coup de langue bien baveuse d'ailleurs). Enfin, tu verras bien avec ce chapitre... ou le chapitre suivant je sais plus trop où j'en suis là *se perd dans ses chapitres* Bref... hem, merci ^^ et désolée *cours se cacher*

Sevina Roguette : T'as l'incroyable don de me rassurer tu sais ? Presque 80% des reviews que j'ai eu sur le chapitre 18 se lamentaient de la disparition d'Arès lol. Tu verra bien de toute façon, rien de très grave en perspective... Et merci de ta compréhension (j'suis une pauvre auteur incomprise T__T lol) Pour ce qui est de la prétendue conversation que Severus AURAIT pu avoir avec Dumbledore, je commence à me demander si je ne vais pas écrire parallèlement à Carib Islander la version vue par Severus... ça pourrait s'avérer intéressant. Enfin on verra, encore faut-il que j'en ai le temps et surtout le courage.

Kinou : C'est une des plus gentille review que j'ai eu ^^ Savoir qu'une non-fan de Severus apprécie cette fic est pour moi une grande récompense, merci ! 

Lome : Euh... O_o oui... voilà la suite... et euh, merci ^^;

Moony013 : Pour le 'tit louloup je te promet que je t'expliquerais ou te donnerais le chapitre en bêta lecture bientôt ^^ Je suis pas certaine de ce que j'ai écrit pour l'instant... (oui, le côté anxieux qui refait surface -_-) Mais non, il ne fait pas mumuse avec Lupin dans la forêt lol :D Quoique c'est une idée bien sympathique à mes yeux ^_^ Pour la scène du bisous, je suis en train de la modifier, encore et encore parce que je suis probablement aussi adroite que cette pauvre Mary par moment :/ Mais j'espère bien que les lecteurs vont tous se jeter dessus comme des strangulots XD he he... Sinon pour les sarcasmes, c'est vrai que Sevy est resté très discret mais je vais ratrapper le coup tu vas voir, ça va dégommer dans les chaumières *sourire de dingue*

*************

Voilà pour les reviews... Quelqu'un a de la bière siouplé ? Non ? Pffff.... bon bah zut. Juste une dernière chose : Où sont passés mes reviewers du début ? Bloodcountess ? Alexielle ? Alake ? Gaeriel-Jedusor ? T__T personne y m'aime ouiiiiinnn.... 

*mode culpabilité des lecteurs enclenché*


	20. Réponses

Mes pensées tournaient en rond et reprenaient au début. Au cours de la nuit précédente passée à me tourner et me retourner, j'avais décidé de trouver refuge dans le travail. Telle une machine, je commençais à cogiter sur mes cours dès que je me levais, pour terminer à point d'heure le soir afin d'éviter de penser. C'était une échappatoire ridicule mais je m'y complaisais complètement. Rémus faisait son possible pour me sortir de ma tâche quotidienne, et malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il y mettait, il n'y arrivait pas toujours. 

Noël approchait à grand pas, et j'avais espéré qu'il soit à la hauteur de mes espérances. Mais la joie et la vivacité qui m'habitaient habituellement semblaient s'être évaporées en même temps qu'Arès. C'était singulièrement décevant. Soupirant, je me retournais sur mon lit, croisant mes mains sous ma tête et observant le plafond. Une activité que je pratiquais régulièrement depuis un certain temps maintenant. Toutefois, je fus tirée de mes pensées lorsqu'on frappa à ma porte, ce qui m'arracha un grognement involontaire tandis que je me relevais pour aller ouvrir. Je m'attendais à trouver un Rémus souriant, venant me chercher pour discuter, ou me balader ou n'importe quoi en fait... Mais ce n'était pas lui.

« Severus ? »

Voilà que ça recommençait, une bataille de regards de bon matin avec Severus c'était quand même quelque chose de stimulant. Cependant je brisais le lien, m'écartant de la porte pour le laisser entrer. 

« Excuse le désordre, je voulais faire un peu de rangement... » 

Severus qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis son arrivée me transperça littéralement du regard. Ca sentait la réprimande à plein nez.

« Tu comptes broyer du noir encore longtemps ? »

Bingo.

« Ca, c'est mon problème. Tu veux quelque chose ? Thé ? Café ? » dis-je sur le ton de la conversation en dégageant les quelques vêtements que j'avais jeté sur une chaise la veille... pour le reposer sur le lit. J'avais un sens de l'organisation proche de celui de Dumbledore en fait.

« Non merci. » répliqua t-il sèchement.

Je lui fit face avec une détermination déstabilisante, qui l'était probablement plus pour moi que pour lui. 

« Très bien. Tu voulais me parler ? »

« A vrai dire c'est plutôt un service à te demander. Dumbledore m'a demandé une potion assez complexe mais il me manque un ingrédient que je ne peux pas me procurer comme ça. » 

« Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais t'être utile sur le sujet. Tu sais très bien que moi et les potions... »

L'allusion à mes expérimentations d'il y a deux ans en sa compagnie avait fait mouche. Il sourit d'un air ironique.

« Pas besoin de me le rappeler, j'étais au courant. Non, en fait il s'agit de crin de licorne. Malgré ton érudition que je sais très prononcée pour les potions, tu dois savoir tout de même qu'on ne peut s'en procurer sur le commerce car la vente est très réglementée par le ministère... »

« Et tu voudrais que je te trouve ça en dégotant une licorne qui, avec un peu de chance - que je n'ai jamais - tombera du ciel ? Là, permet moi d'être sceptique. » 

Et puis de toute façon je n'avais vu qu'une seule licorne de toute ma vie. Impossible qu'elle se représente de nouveau à moi en trottinant gaiement, et qu'elle m'autorise à lui faire une coupe de cheveux, enfin de crinière. C'était pour le moins absurde.

« Je ne peux pas les approcher, toi si. » dit-il d'un air gêné.

La remarque me fit froncer des sourcils, je n'étais pas franchement certaine de comprendre le truc... s'il y en avait un.

« Pourquoi moi et pas toi ? »

« A cause de ça. » 

Il redressa sa manche d'un geste vif, me laissant voir pour la première fois la si célèbre et si tristement connue marque noire. Sauf qu'elle n'avait plus rien de noir, elle était plutôt pâle, signe que Voldemort avait bel et bien disparu. Il rabaissa sa manche, couvrant de nouveau la marque tandis que je restais là à fixer son bras tout en réfléchissant à toute allure. Il m'avait montré ce qu'il s'évertuait à cacher depuis toujours, cette partie sombre de son passé qu'il ne voulait pas que l'on voit ou que l'on connaisse. Je ressentis ce geste comme une preuve de confiance incroyable, surtout venant de lui et mon cœur fit un formidable bond dans ma poitrine.

« C'est d'accord, mais je ne suis pas certaine de t'être d'une grande aide... Tu en as besoin pour quand ? » dis-je finalement en relevant mon regard vers lui.

« Il me reste huit jours. »

Si peu de temps ? Si j'arrivais à trouver une licorne en huit jour, ça allait tenir du miracle. D'autant que ces animaux capricieux ne se montraient que selon leur bon vouloir. Les chercher ne servait pas à grand chose.

« Elle te fait encore mal ? » 

Triple zut, la question était sortie toute seule lorsque j'avais reposé mon regard sur son bras. 

« De quoi ? » répliqua t-il avec méfiance.

Grillée, ma curiosité était LE défaut qui finirait par me perdre un jour, c'était certain.

« La marque. » 

Je n'osais même plus le regarder dans les yeux tellement je craignais de me retrouver foudroyée sur le champ. Je connaissais pourtant les sujets tabous à ne pas aborder avec lui et son passé dans les rangs de Voldemort était celui qui se situait en haut de la liste. Tu parles d'un choix judicieux.

« Non, je ne la sens presque plus. »

Le ton de sa voix me surpris car il ne contenait ni colère, ni sarcasme. Il paraissait un peu désabusé, ou gêné, je ne savais pas trop. Je commençais à me demander si j'avais le vrai Severus Rogue devant les yeux et non pas un imposteur. Malgré tout, je décidais de ne prêter aucune importance à ces allégations, convaincue quelque part que c'était bien l'original que j'avais sous les yeux.

« Je... hum, j'irais voir pour la licorne cet après-midi. Huit jours c'est assez court, autant s'y mettre dès maintenant. » dis-je pour casser un peu le silence gênant qui menaçait de s'installer à cet instant.

« Très bien. Je te retrouverais dans le grand hall à 14h. »

J'écarquillais les yeux.

« Tu... Quoi ? »

« Tu n'imaginais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser te promener seule dans la forêt interdite pour une course que JE t'ai demandé de faire ? » 

Retour du sourire narquois volume trois. Je ne pus empêcher d'arborer moi aussi un petit sourire moqueur pour répliquer. 

« Quel gentleman. » 

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna de moi en direction de la sortie d'un air renfrogné, jetant un  « A plus tard. » évasif, tandis que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rigoler lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui. Je réalisais que j'avais hâte que l'après-midi arrive.

Six jours que nous cherchions une licorne, et six jours complètement infructueux. Je commençais sérieusement à désespérer, tout comme Severus, car même s'il ne le montrait pas, je voyais parfaitement que cette situation l'agaçait profondément. Ce n'était pas tant le fait d'avoir à subir ma compagnie, non. C'était surtout qu'il devait dépendre de moi pour trouver cette licorne, lui qui était normalement indépendant et solitaire devait accepter l'aide de quelqu'un. De mon côté, et malgré nos infructueuses recherches, j'étais assez contente. Désespérée mais contente.

« Tu sais, peut-être que je ne peux pas approcher les licornes moi non plus... » dis-je pour briser le silence alors que nous avançions à travers les arbres. 

« Et pourquoi ça ? » répliqua t-il en enjambant une vieille souche recouverte de neige.

« J'en sais rien, je disais ça comme ça... Et puis je m'entends assez bien avec les dragons, et elles s'en méfient beaucoup il paraît. »

« Peut-être aussi que tu parles trop et que ça les incommode. » 

Je soupirais bruyamment, parfaitement consciente du sous-entendu. Monsieur voulait que je me taise, fort bien. Qu'il fasse la conversation tout seul. Après tout, rien ne m'obligeait à essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

La forêt interdite sous la neige paraissait beaucoup moins sombre, et du coup moins effrayante. Elle n'en perdait pas moins son activité de bruits étranges, ce qui lui permettait de garder cette impression dangereuse qu'elle faisait si bien planer autour d'elle. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que nous avancions, et nos pas nous menèrent dans une petite clairière qui était épargnée du toit de branchages habituellement fait par les arbres. Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes pour me reposer un peu, tandis que Severus, plus prudent et constamment en alerte observait les alentours avec méfiance. 

« Il recommence à neiger... » constatais-je en relevant la tête pour y voir un ciel blanc. 

J'avais dit ça dans un murmure, tandis que je me retournais vers Severus qui regardait la neige tomber silencieusement. A bien l'observer, je constatais qu'il ne regardait pas la neige tomber en fait. Non, il regardait au loin avec une concentration qui m'obligea à fixer mon regard dans la même direction. Une forme gracieuse avançait tranquillement dans notre direction, s'arrêtant quelques fois pour gratter la terre et y brouter les herbes habilement recouvertes de neige. Puis, lorsqu'elle arriva à la lisière de la clairière, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes et nous observa d'un oeil tranquille. Je choisis de saisir ma chance, et je m'avançais d'un pas calme vers elle qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Arrivée à une distance tout à fait correcte d'elle, je choisis de m'arrêter afin de ne pas la brusquer avec des manières trop familières. Je tendis la main dans sa direction, espérant que je faisais la bonne chose. Je priais de toutes mes forces pour qu'elle ne parte pas au galop et il sembla que mes paroles furent entendues. Elle ne bougea pas et flaira avec méfiance ma main sans me quitter des yeux. Je me surpris à essayer de parler mentalement à la licorne, sachant pertinemment que je n'avais aucun don télépathique. Mais bon, je faisais ce que je pouvais. 

_J'ai besoin de ton aide s'il te plaît..._

La licorne souffla et fixa son regard derrière moi, comme si elle tentait d'analyser et de lire dans nos pensées. Severus l'intriguait, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire et je ne put m'empêcher de sourire. _C'est Severus, il est un peu grognon mais pas méchant je t'assure. _Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, elle reporta son regard sur moi et je tendis la main pour la caresser en lui expliquant mes intentions. Je savais quelque part qu'elle comprenait ce que je disais, puisqu'elle ne bougea pas lorsque je passais ma main dans sa crinière, ma baguette dans l'autre en murmurant une formule pour couper une mèche. Une fois terminé, je lui caressais le museau, appréciant le contact si doux de son pelage qui tenait presque de la soie. 

« Merci pour tout. Nous en ferons bon usage, je te le promets. » lui dis-je en reculant d'un pas, tandis qu'elle regardait une dernière fois par-dessus mon épaule. Je rigolais doucement.

_Il t'intrigue hein ? _Elle était amusante cette licorne quand même. Sans un mot, elle s'éloigna, et disparut progressivement dans la forêt tandis que je souriais de fierté devant mon exploit. Je revins vers Severus, le sourire incrusté dans le visage.

« Sympa cette licorne... » dis-je en lui tendant mon trophée de poils argentés.

Il sourit narquoisement.

« Un peu plus et je vous apportais les gâteaux et le thé... »

Je rigolais doucement, ajustant ma cape sur mes épaules et remettant mes gants.

« Je pense qu'elle n'aurait pas été contre de faire ta connaissance figure toi. »

« Ca j'en doute. » Un haussement de sourcil.

« Je t'assure que si. »

« Tu divagues. » 

« C'est si difficile à admettre ? » demandais-je doucement, en le regardant sérieusement.

« Ce ne te regarde pas, et arrête ça, tu me fatigues. »

« Très bien, comme tu veux !  » répondis-je en soupirant.

Il était complètement exaspérant quand il s'y mettait. Mais toute chose étant relative, j'étais contente de la tournure familière que le dialogue prenait parfois avec lui. Comme quoi, il y avait du progrès, et aussi microscopique qu'il soit, il était bel et bien là. 

« Merci pour ton aide. » dit-il au bout de quelques minutes, sans cesser de marcher.

« Je te devais au moins ça. Je pourrais me vanter d'avoir pu toucher une licorne demain auprès de mes élèv...»

Incapable de terminer ma phrase, je m'arrêtais brusquement. Sur la bute que l'on pouvait voir au loin, quelque chose avait attiré mon attention. Une petite masse blanche s'était fixée et nous regardait depuis quelques minutes maintenant. C'était trop petit pour être une licorne et je plissais les yeux, tandis que j'entendais les pas de Severus s'arrêter à côté de moi. La silhouette blanche bougea un peu, et je reconnus une forme qui m'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus familier. Un loup. Je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter de battre lorsque je vis une deuxième silhouette apparaître sur la butte et s'arrêter à ma vue. 

« Arès... ? »

Cette vision m'ébranla complètement et je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, tandis que j'essayais de les refouler. Arès ne bougeait pas, immobile et majestueux, il me fixait avec gravité tandis que l'autre loup blanc, que j'identifiais alors comme étant LA cause de son départ vint se poster à ses côtés. J'aurais du être en colère contre cet abandon, j'aurais du courir vers lui pour le ramener avec moi mais la vision qu'ils me donnaient de ne former qu'une seule et même entité m'en empêcha. Je me surpris à sourire doucement, comprenant qu'Arès ne reviendrait plus près de moi. Il avait trouvé ce que j'avais cherché pendant si longtemps et je ne pouvais pas le lui enlever pour un simple caprice de ma part. La nature avait ses droits et Arès lui appartenait. Je me retournais vers Severus.

« On rentre ? »

Severus hocha silencieusement de la tête, toute émotion masquée derrière son regard. Pourtant je pouvais jurer que c'était différent cette fois-ci, je pouvais voir très nettement une étrange lueur dans ses yeux sombres, porteuse d'une hésitation subite et visiblement gênante pour lui. Non, je devais encore m'imaginer des choses. 

Le reste de la soirée s'écoula rapidement. Pour tout dire, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer car je m'étais douché en vitesse à mon retour, puis j'avais été retrouver Rémus dans la salle des professeurs où nous avions pas mal discuté de ma journée. Je lui avais raconté ma rencontre avec la licorne et la brève réapparition d'Arès et il m'écouta en auditeur parfaitement concerné, rajoutant des commentaires ou des questions lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire. Le résultat fut, qu'au bout d'un certain temps nous étions parfaitement en retard pour le dîner, ce qui nous valut des regards intrigués lorsque nous arrivions dans la grande salle. Je remarquais avec surprise que Severus n'était d'ailleurs pas là et je sentis mon entrain tomber subitement d'un cran. 

« Il est probablement en train de préparer la potion que lui a demandé Dumbledore. » me dit Rémus en souriant, comme s'il lisait présentement dans mes pensées.

« Sans doute... »

Je m'assis à ma place en soupirant. Malgré tout je me sentais d'une humeur relativement bonne et c'était sans nul doute grâce à ma promenade avec Severus cet après-midi. Je me sentais de nouveau revivre, avec la nette impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose ces derniers jours mais tous ces sentiments m'accompagnaient et je les accueillais avec plaisir.

« Au fait, je ne t'avais pas encore demandé, mais tu comptes partir quelque part pour les vacances de Noël ? » me demanda Rémus en ce tournant vers moi.

Aller quelque part ? Très bien mais où ? Poudlard était mon chez moi, et je n'avais rien d'autre.

« Non, j'avais prévu de rester ici... et toi ? »

« Je vais au Terrier, chez les Weasley pour y passer les fêtes avec Harry et ses amis. Le plus gros de l'Ordre du Phoenix sera présent d'ailleurs. Ca te dirait de faire leur connaissance ? »

« Je... hum, non-merci Rémus. C'est vraiment très gentil de proposer mais je ne suis pas certaine d'y être à mon aise. »

« Ils sont très gentils tu sais, et je suis certain qu'ils ne verraient aucun inconvénient à avoir un autre invité à leur table. »

Y aller ou ne pas y aller ? Telle était la question...

« Non, vraiment. Je préfère rester ici, merci. Peut-être l'année prochaine. » répliquais-je en souriant pour m'excuser.

« Comme tu veux, mais si tu changes d'avis, tu sais toujours où me trouver. »

Ce ne fut qu'une fois de retour dans ma chambre que je réalisais les paroles de Rémus. L'Ordre du Phoenix comprenait les personnes les plus fidèles à Dumbledore qui avaient vaillamment combattu contre Voldemort. Et Severus en faisait partie malgré son aversion pour la famille Weasley et Harry Potter. Selon les dires de Rémus, il avait joué un rôle décisif dans la bataille finale et avait risqué à de maintes reprises de se faire tuer. Cette partie de Severus, qui m'était totalement inconnue n'avait fait qu'augmenter mon admiration pour lui et je savais qu'il avait probablement souffert de nombreuses fois pour ce rôle qu'il avait joué. 

Je ne l'avais jamais tant estimé que le jour où j'avais appris ça, jamais autant remercié pour ce qu'il avait fait pour moi après la chute du seigneur des ténèbres, et jamais, non jamais je ne l'avais autant aimé. 

***************

Voilà, Arès a choisit de faire sa petite vie avec la belle louve blanche. Peut-être se montrera t-il de nouveau dans un futur proche avec des mini Arès trottant à ses côtés, qui sait ? ^_^ Bon, il est tard, je suis fatiguée, j'ai mal au dos et... tiens je vous avais pas dit ? Je reviens de chez le tatoueur, et j'ai un joli tattoo celtique entre les deux omoplates avec trois griffons entrelacés. Il est très joli ^_^ Mais il n'a aucun rapport avec Harry Potter, tenez le vous pour dit, j'avais ça en tête depuis longtemps, bien avant que je ne connaisse l'oeuvre magnifique de Miss J.KRowling. J'avais juste envie de le dire, désolée (j'en ai bavé pendant 3h, j'en ai bien le droit ! c'est vrai quoi... :p).

***************

Reviews

Amy Evans : Tu as comblé ton retard de la dernière fois ;) Merci encore pour la fidélité, je sais que je me répète mais je le pense toujours aussi sincèrement.

Alexiel : Hourra ! Elle est revienduuuu !! *saute de joie* T'inquiètes, je sais ce que c'est, j'ai moi aussi des partiels prévus pour janvier et j'ai eu une période de contrôle ces dernières semaines ce qui m'a passablement retardé dans mes chapitres (moi qui en avait toujours 2 ou 3 d'avance, là j'en ai plus qu'un -_-) Bref, merci pour le 'tit mot et bon courage pour tes examens ^^

Gaeriel Jedusor : Au fil des chapitres, je me rend aussi compte que le cynisme de Severus déteint méchamment sur Mary. Ou alors n'est-ce que le côté Serpentard de la miss qui ressort... je sais pas :/ Sinon j'essaye de garder Severus dans un rôle plus ou moins crédible par rapport au personnage d'origine mais c'est pas simple... 

Gensi : Ben il ne l'a pas fichue dehors, c'est déjà ça. Pis il a quand même veillé sur elle et je suppose même qu'il n'en a pas dormi de la nuit lol. M'enfin ça... C'est pas mentionné ^_^ (chuis sadique hein ? oui je sais) 

Cyngathi : Ben oui, un Severus virtuel, ce serait le pied :D Faudrait l'occuper en lui faisant faire des potions, le nourrir, le laver *sourire de perverses* etc... Non vraiment ça pourrait être sympa :p Pour arrête de crier la suite, tu sais bien que je vous met un chapitre tous les week end, suis gentille moi :p Je fais pas (trop) souffrir mes lecteurs il me semble lol

lome : Non, la disparition d'Arès n'a rien à voir avec la pleine lune, tout du moins je pense pas O_o (on ressent la maîtrise que j'ai sur mes persos là hein ?) Bref, merci ^^

Antigone666 : Ben je pense que Sev' n'a jamais vraiment détesté Mary... c'est juste qu'il a du mal a voir des gens s'immiscer dans sa vie comme elle l'a fait. Pis bon, elle est pas méchante, juste un peu étourdie et je la trouve attachante ^^ Sinon pour mon autre fic, je la reprendrais c'est certain mais je ne peux pas donner de date précise, désolée. 

Sevina Roguette : lol oui, je sais que j'ai été méchante avec lui sur ce chapitre mais j'avais envie d'être un peu sadique ^^ Et pis zut, depuis le début de la fic c'est Mary qui s'excuse sans cesse, à tort et à travers donc stop, fallait que j'inverse un peu les rôles ^^. Rien de tel qu'une bonne dispute pour mettre les choses au point de toute façon. Merci beaucoup de laisser d'aussi longue reviews à chaque chapitre, c'est trop gentil ^^

Wallen : Je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat !!! *se casse en courant pis reviens brusquement* Rectification : je ne parlerais que lorsque tu auras mis une suite à ta fic ! *se re-casse en courant*

Moony013 : Hum... Vodka citron tu dis ? ^____^ Me provoque pas tu sais que j'ai un faible sur la boisson LOL  Hum, bref, merci pour l'aide sur le chapitre suivant je m'y attèle dès que j'ai fini de répondre àces reviews *soupir* N'empêche que je suis super dégoûtée pour mon prof d'ID T__T me manque déjà... J'veux le revoir !!! Bouhouhou... T__T

Sheikane : Merci merci merci *se prosterne et tout et tout...* Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que cette fic te plaise ^^  tout comme mes descriptions de Sevy *se remet à baver sur son clavier*

TiteSevie : Toi !!! Oui toi ! je veux, que dis-je... J'EXIGE la suite de ta fic ! Je t'en suppliiiiiiiie T__T j'suis en manque lol Sinon je poste plus XD Na ! *menace à 0,02 cent*  Bref... merci, c'est toujours un plaisir de te compter parmis les rewievers ^^

Mietek : T__T merci, t'es gentille *profite des bras tendus pour se vautrer dedans* Rien que parce que t'es gentille ben voilà la suite ^^ lol

Juste une chose chers reviewers, sachant que cette fic approche inéluctablement de sa fin, est-ce que ça vous dirait que je fasse la parallèle du côté de ce cher Severus ? Je ne garantis pas la réussite la plus totale et si jamais c'est trop mauvais, suffira de me le dire pour que j'arrête. Donc oui ? Non ? A vos claviers ! XD *l'art de forcer les reviewers*

J'essayerais de vous mettre le chapitre 21 pour Noël, ce sera mon mince cadeau pour toutes ces gentilles reviews ^^


	21. Lune écarlate

***************

**NDLA : Il existe trois versions de ce chapitre, et j'ai opté pour la troisième version sous la suggestion et les conseils avisés de ma très chère Lulu (Moony013). Donc ce chapitre n'est pas totalement de mon inspiration  et je le dédie à ma Lulu, fidèle revieweuse, bêta-lectrice, copine, déesse des boxers enchantés, et séductrice malgré elle (lol). Merci pour tout et surtout, Joyeux Noël et gros bisous à tous !**

***************

Poudlard était étrangement vide en ces périodes de fêtes. La quasi-totalité des élèves étaient retournés chez eux pour passer Noël en famille et quelque part je les enviais terriblement. Pourtant j'étais d'une humeur relativement bonne, car c'était mon premier Noël à Poudlard et que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion par le passé d'y rester car je retournais moi aussi dans ma famille. Rémus était venu me prévenir qu'il partait le lendemain à la première heure pour le Terrier et j'avais encore refusé de me joindre à lui, bien que l'idée de voir du monde me tentait quand même pas mal. Mais j'avais décidé de rester à Poudlard et rien ne pouvait me faire changer d'avis, j'étais une vraie tête de mule.

J'en étais bien à ma troisième tasse de café lorsque j'eus enfin terminé d'élaborer mon programme de cours pour le prochain semestre. Ayant pris mon courage à deux mains, j'avais décrété que je n'irais pas me dégourdir les pattes tant que cette tâche maudite et ennuyeuse ne serait pas accomplie. Après une dernière lecture et je portais la tasse à mes lèvres, constatant qu'elle était déjà vide. Je soupirais tout en m'étirant, posant mon regard sur la pièce. La présence d'Arès me manquait, bien que je me sois résolue à le laisser faire sa vie de son côté. J'espérais que tout allait bien pour lui, mais connaissant son esprit débrouillard et son habileté à contourner les difficultés, je n'avais pas vraiment de raisons de m'inquiéter. Un hurlement lointain résonna subitement, me tirant de mes pensées. Je me levais d'un bond en direction de ma fenêtre, espérant vainement y voir apparaître la silhouette familière à laquelle je pensais quelques secondes plus tôt mais discerner quoi que ce soit dans la nuit tenait de l'impossible. Un nouveau hurlement retentit et cette fois-ci, je ne réfléchis pas, attrapant ma cape et fonçant à travers les étages en direction de la sortie. Le froid me glaçait les os et lorsque je sentis mes pieds s'enfoncer dans la neige, un frisson particulièrement désagréable me traversa le corps. 

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? » 

Je me retournais dans un sursaut formidable lorsque je reconnus la voix. Severus s'avançait vers moi, le visage complètement fermé à toute émotion. Réprimande droit devant. Non, minute papillon, pourquoi il était encore là lui ?

« Et toi ? »

« Je t'ai vu sortir en trombe, et connaissant ton habileté à t'attirer des ennuis... »

Il n'avait pas tort, j'étais un aimant à problèmes.

« Alors ? » continua t-il en me fixant.

« Je... j'ai cru entendre Arès, je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il allait bien. »

« Tu t'inquiètes pour rien à si tu veux mon avis. Ce n'est pas très prudent de te promener comme ça en pleine nuit... »

Je ne l'écoutais plus. J'avais les yeux rivés sur la lune. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte immédiatement mais la lueur rougeâtre autour de nous aurait du me faire tilter beaucoup plus tôt. La lune était d'un rouge écarlate, dans toute sa totalité ce qui était pour le moins étrange. 

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une éclipse de lune ce soir... »

Un bruit attira subitement mon attention vers la forêt interdite. 

« Arès ? »

Les pas se rapprochaient, sans que l'on ne puisse distinguer quoi que ce soit. J'entendais une respiration saccadée, à laquelle se mêlaient des grognements sourds ce qui m'inquiéta subitement. Ca ne pouvait pas être Arès. J'avais l'impression au bruit des pas, que la bête en question devait au moins faire deux fois la taille d'Arès, peut-être même plus. Severus passa devant moi, sa baguette brandie en direction du bruit.

« J'aurais du comprendre plus tôt... » marmonna t-il pour lui-même en serrant les dents.

Le bruit s'arrêta quelques secondes, puis tout se déroula si vite que je n'eus même pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Un loup d'une taille gigantesque avait surgit de nulle part, projetant Severus au sol avec une telle violence que je sentis le choc résonner sur le sol. Le poil argenté de la bête rayonnait maintenant complètement, et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque je vis la taille de ses crocs à quelques centimètres seulement de la gorge de Severus.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Le loup-garou fut projeté à quelques mètres, suffisamment loin pour laisser le temps à Severus de se relever, l'air furieux.

« Stupefix ! » 

Le sort frappa une nouvelle fois le loup-garou qui, privé de tout mouvement tomba lourdement sur le sol. J'avais le coeur qui battait aussi vite qu'une chevauchée de thestrals et mes jambes tremblaient complètement, si bien que je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir me tenir debout bien longtemps. Severus ne bougeait pas plus que moi, reprenant son souffle difficilement. Finalement il se décida à bouger en direction du loup, l'observant attentivement.

« C'est bien lui. »

« Qui ça ? »

Je m'approchais avec précaution, de peur que la bête ne se réveille brusquement pour nous sauter à la gorge. Severus continuait d'observer la grande masse grisâtre tandis qu'il pointait sa baguette dessus.

« Lupin. »

Le corps lévita doucement au-dessus du sol tandis que je le regardais éberluée et la mâchoire six pieds plus bas, essayant de donner un sens à ses paroles. 

« Comment... ? »

« Plus tard. » trancha t-il en retournant en direction du château, sans même m'adresser un regard.

Après avoir prévenu Dumbledore de cette aventure et enfermé le pauvre Rémus dans sa chambre avec un sort suffisamment puissant pour l'empêcher d'en sortir, j'eus enfin droit à mes explications. Les éclipses de lune, assez rares produisaient chez les loups-garous le même effet qu'une pleine lune, à la différence que cela doublait considérablement la puissance du maléfice de leur victime. Les études avaient prouvé qu'en de pareilles circonstances, les potions tue-loups n'étaient plus d'aucune utilité compte tenu de l'exceptionnel puissance des loups-garous. Severus lui, paraissait d'une humeur particulièrement mauvaise et je m'en voulais d'avoir encore gaffé de la sorte. Il avait raison, j'étais une calamité en puissance et j'attirais la poisse comme personne. 

« Je préviendrais Rémus demain. Merci d'être intervenu, qui sait dans quel état nous l'aurions retrouvé ni même quels dégâts il aurait pu provoquer... J'avais complètement oublié que nous aurions droit à une éclipse de lune cette année. »

Dumbledore poussa un soupir fatigué. C'est vrai qu'il était relativement tard maintenant... 

« Vous devriez aller vous reposer, vous avez l'air exténués. » rajouta t-il à notre attention en souriant doucement.

Severus se leva sans un mot et sortit, toujours aussi peu enclin à dire quoi que ce soit. Je saluais brièvement Dumbledore avant de me précipiter à sa suite. Lorsque je le rattrapais, je constatais qu'il avait le visage assez crispé.

« Je suis désolée... »

« Hum ? »

Ce n'était pas normal... S'il était vraiment en colère contre moi, logiquement il aurait du m'envoyer un gros sarcasme bien méchant en pleine figure.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« A merveille. Maintenant excuse moi mais je suis fatigué. » 

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que je compris. Sa main tremblait. Sa cape qui avait suffit à cacher momentanément ce qu'il ne voulait visiblement pas que je vois était tachée d'une marque sombre qui s'étendait à vue d'oeil. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, et je l'arrêtais par le bras tout en soulevant la cape. Je grimaçais légèrement à la vue du spectacle. Trois grandes griffures lui avaient tailladé l'épaule jusqu'à l'omoplate, probablement lorsque Rémus s'était jeté sur lui. Il se dégagea brusquement, me jetant un regard noir de colère tandis que j'en faisais de même pour ne rien m'avoir dit. 

« Tu aurais du me le dire plus tôt. »

« Ca ne te regarde pas. Tu en as assez fait pour ce soir. »

« Laisse-moi au moins t'aider à soigner ça. »

« Pomfresh pourrait tout aussi bien... »

Je l'arrêtais.

« Pomfresh n'est pas là. »

« Je peux très bien me soigner tout seul »

Je souris devant autant de mauvaise foi. 

« Je ne vois pas comment, tu es peut-être souple mais de là à pouvoir soigner ça... »

« Ce ne sera pas la première fois, et pour la dernière fois, mêle toi de tes affaires ! »

L'allusion à son passé de mangemort me sauta au visage si brusquement que ma détermination s'en retrouva amplifiée. Si je pouvais l'aider et le soulager, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état. Ecoute, je soigne ça et je te laisse tranquille d'accord ? »

Il me jeta un de ses regards les plus froids ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier d'avantage mon sourire avant de soupirer en se retournant vers la porte.

« Tu es insupportable. »

Gagné.

« Je pourrais en dire autant de toi. »

Il me laissa entrer pour la seconde fois chez lui. C'était quand même dommage qu'il faille pour cela qu'il arrive un malheur à chaque fois. Il se dirigea vers une armoire, sortant quelques flacons qui semblaient à en voir le contenu avoir pas mal servis par le passé, me les donnant sans m'adresser un seul regard. C'était quand même vexant, mais Severus et les excuses ce n'était pas ça, alors je me voyais mal recevoir des remerciements. Surtout dans ces conditions. Enfin ce n'était pas un cas si désespéré que ça. J'avais accompli un miracle en lui soutirant des excuses la dernière fois...

« Commence par l'helleboria, ensuite l'aconit et la millepertentia, ça devrait suffire. »

Il enleva sa cape tandis que j'observais les flacons en cherchant les noms sur les étiquettes. A en voir la couleur, je me demandais quand même si tout ceci n'était quand même pas un peu périmé. Le pire fut lorsque je réalisais que j'allais devoir toucher ces trucs. Ca avait l'air passablement dégoûtant, gluants et surtout puant. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour se faire pardonner quand même...

Lorsque je levais enfin les yeux de mes flacons, je crains d'avoir rougis violemment en le voyant enlever sa veste tandis qu'il la jetait sur son lit de mauvaise humeur avant de s'y asseoir tout en regardant la plaie. Reprenant plus ou moins contenance, je posais tout mon bazar sur le lit, en essayant de me concentrer sur sa blessure, ce qui fonctionna plutôt bien puisque lorsque je vis tout le sang qui s'en échappait, je fut bien incapable de penser à autre chose. Je m'installais accroupis sur le lit, tout en observant la plaie. Cependant je dois avouer que mon regard dériva tout à fait innocemment sur le reste de son dos. Il était parsemé de cicatrices, probablement du à son passé et son combat contre Voldemort. Comment avait-il fait pour supporter tout ça ? J'en avais mal pour lui. 

« Pas joli joli... »

Il ne répliqua rien, évitant soigneusement mon regard tandis que je commençais mes soins. J'avais tristement raison sur l'odeur des potions, c'était véritablement écoeurant. 

« Ca va piquer un peu... »

J'avais une subite envie de vomir à la vue et surtout à l'odeur que dégageait l'hellebore. Il frémit brusquement lorsque je posais ma main sur la plaie.

« Désolée. »

Je ne sais pas combien de temps tout cela dura. Le silence était véritablement pesant à cet instant, et j'étais complètement absorbé par ma tâche essayant d'éviter autant que possible les sursauts de Severus face à la douleur, épongeant de tant à autre les filets de sangs qui s'échappaient de ses plaies. Son corps crispé me suffisait à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à cet instant, ma présence n'arrangeant probablement rien à tout cela.

« Merci pour tout à l'heure. Si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais fait un joli repas de Noël à Rémus. »

« Tu as la fâcheuse tendance d'attirer les problèmes, c'est exaspérant. » répliqua t-il en serrant ses mains tandis que j'appliquais la l'onguent d'aconit. 

« Humhm... Et pourtant tu es toujours là. »

J'avais presque fini, restait la potion de millepertuis. Je souris en voyant que la plaie semblait se résorber d'elle-même. Elles n'étaient pas aussi avariées que ça ses potions finalement.

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? » 

Sa question m'arrêta quelques secondes. Il ne me regardait toujours pas, mais sa voix était étrangement calme, toute colère l'ayant visiblement quitté. Je repris mes gestes.

« Pourquoi je fais quoi ? »

« Tu ne me fuis pas comme le font tous les autres. »

« Dumbledore et Rémus ne te fuient pas. C'est plutôt toi qui as tendance à refuser toute relation humaine. Et puis je te l'ai dit, je t'aime bien. Ne bouge pas j'ai presque terminé. »

« Tu es stupide... »

« Sans doute, mais je ne suis pas la seule ici. J'aimerais juste être capable de te montrer toutes ces qualités que tu possèdes et que tu refuses de voir... »

Je finissais d'appliquer une compresse sur la plaie en la scellant par un sortilège qui la maintiendrait en place jusqu'au lendemain. Ma main dériva malgré moi et traça une petite cicatrice entre ses deux omoplates. Je ne savais même plus ce que je faisais, j'avais perdu toute trace de rationalité. Il se raidit au contact et un nouveau silence s'en suivit. Je n'en pouvais plus, c'était la goutte d'eau qui venait de faire déborder le vase. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, qui était d'arrêter tout ça, tout lui dire quitte à en souffrir d'avantage. J'abandonnais ma tâche, portée par un surplus d'émotions toutes aussi confuses les unes que les autres et je l'entourais de mes bras, appuyant ma tête contre son dos. Il sursauta légèrement face à ma réaction en sembla se détendre doucement, sans un mot. 

Severus tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule, comme incertain de la réaction à adopter, tandis que je relâchais doucement ma prise. Je n'osais même plus le regarder, de peur de lire une réponse négative ou un sarcasme dans son regard. Il se détacha de mon étreinte doucement, me faisant maintenant face. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Me jeter du haut d'un pont me semblait la meilleure solution à cet instant plutôt que d'avoir à le regarder dans les yeux, tellement je me sentais honteuse et ridicule. Mais trouver un pont à cet instant précis relevait de l'impossible, dommage.

« Désolée, je n'aurais pas du... Ca doit être la fatigue. Je vais te laisser, la blessure a l'air d'aller mieux et en appliquant encore de l'aconit demain il n'y paraîtra plus rien. »

Je me relevais dans une ultime tentative de fuite lorsque sa main se referma sur mon poignet. Tout ceci me rappelait vaguement quelque chose...

« Attend. »

« Lâche-moi... s'il te plaît. »

« Non. »

Il s'était relevé et s'interposait maintenant entre moi et mon issue de secours, sa main glissant de mon poignet pour y chercher la mienne. Ce contact me troubla complètement, ce qui n'arrangeait rien sur mon état de pensée qui ne volait déjà pas bien haut à cet instant. Cependant, cela suffit à me redonner un minimum de courage pour relever la tête vers lui. C'était bien la première fois que je voyais un tel regard chez, un mélange de plusieurs expressions sur lesquelles je n'arrivais pas vraiment à mettre de mot. Il était - je crois - aussi perdu que moi.

« Je... »

« Non. Ecoute, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris... Probablement un coup de fatigue. Je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes mal... »

« Mary... »

« ... mais quelque part je me surprends à espérer, je me dis que tout est encore possible, que tu sais très bien où nous en sommes et que tu as la même trouille que moi à cette idée car personnellement je ne sais pas du tout où ça pourrait nous mener. »

Il ne disait plus rien, son regard figé sur moi. Il fallait que je lui dise. 

« Je sais aussi que je ne suis pas la meilleure Serpentard de toute l'école, j'ai un passé qui n'est pas très net, je parle trop, je suis d'une curiosité maladive, je suis nulle en potions, et je suis incroyablement bornée et maladroite. La seule chose que j'arrive à nous trouver en commun est le passé pas très net. »

Il sourit doucement à mon énumération avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

« Non, ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît, sinon je n'aurais plus le courage de continuer et je préfère mettre les choses au point une bonne fois pour toute. Tu as été mon professeur et maître de maison. Tu es - pardonne-moi - d'une susceptibilité tout aussi maladive que ma curiosité, tu sais te montrer particulièrement odieux, grincheux et désagréable, tu es sans nul doute plus âgé que moi, plus intransigeant et certainement plus sérieux et j'aurais pas mal d'autres défauts à ajouter mais... »

« Mais ? »

« Mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de t'apprécier comme ami et...  et de... »

C'était incroyablement difficile à dire. Pourtant ce n'était qu'un simple mot. Je sentis sa main serrer la mienne avec une assurance grandissante tandis que je cherchais une réponse invisible dans ses yeux. 

« ... de t'aimer. » dis-je dans un souffle en baissant la tête pour regarder honteusement mes chaussures.

Un silence pesant s'installa sur cette révélation. J'aurais volontiers tout fait pour me sortir de ce bourbier dans lequel j'avais eu le malheur de mettre les pieds, mais la main de Severus emprisonnait la mienne, me privait de toute échappatoire.

« Tu parles trop. »

La remarque était prononcée sur un ton si doux que je m'autorisais à lever les yeux de ma contemplation de mes chaussures et du joli tapis persan. Il y avait une lueur ironique dans son regard, cependant amusée et incertaine de la marche à suivre. C'était pour le moins troublant.

Autant d'hésitation de sa part me paraissait réellement en contradiction avec la personnalité du professeur de potions si sûr de lui. Ce côté si touchant et attachant de sa personnalité cachée me fit doucement sourire, malgré mes doutes sur ce que je faisais en l'attirant vers moi. Tous ces doutes s'envolèrent pourtant lorsque nos lèvres se trouvèrent, si doucement, si tendrement. C'était complètement magique. Je me sentais planer loin de toute réalité alors que je savais être complètement dedans ; je pouvais jurer qu'à cet instant, plus rien d'autre n'aurait pu importer sur terre tellement j'étais heureuse et réconfortée. Un balai de papillons dansait joyeusement en moi, me transportant sur un petit nuage de bonheur. Chaque seconde nous rapprochait d'avantage l'un de l'autre, si bien que je me retrouvais complètement collée à lui dans la minute qui suivit, sentant ses mains caresser doucement le bas de mon dos tout en me tenant fermement, comme s'il avait craint que l'espace d'un instant je me volatilise. Tout mes sens étaient complètement court-circuités par la chaleur de son corps et je dois bien avouer que je m'en fichais royalement : c'était très bien comme c'était. 

Il aurait fallut un sort sacrément puissant ce soir là pour me tirer de ses bras.

*******************

Reviews

Moony013 : Hum... alors soit, je ferais la parallèle version Severus, ça promet d'être amusant ^_^ Par contre, pour la suite avec les bébés, tu voulais parler des bébés de qui ? ;D Ah vi, pis je dirais pas non pour la bouteille de vodka-citron parce que ça fait super bien carburer je pense (probablement plus que la bière). Quant aux lecteurs pressés... j'attends les reviews de ce chapitre pour savoir si je les ai plus ou moins calmé. A l'occasion, j'aurais besoin de tes conseils pour le chapitre 22  ^^ Je peux dors et déjà annoncer que cette histoire se terminera au chapitre 23 *annonce officielle* Bref, encore merci pour l'inspiration sur ce chapitre, tout le crédit te revient de droit. Bisous !

Geariel-Jedusor : Quand je disais gentleman, c'était surtout pour me moquer de Sev', gentiment bien sûr (mais j'aime bien le taquiner avec Mary lol) Et sinon, oui, mon tattoo est un vrai de vrai, garanti à vie si je puis dire ^^ Navrée mais cette histoire ne sera pas à rallonge, je l'ai suffisamment fait traîner comme ça et je me lasse des fics à la "Feux de l'Amour" en 28746 épisodes ;) Je te rappelle aussi qu'au départ je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse plus de dix chapitres et là... y en a quand même plus du double lol. Donc stop, fais toi une raison (je sais c'est triste mais faut pas croire que ça me laisse de marbre de terminer cette fic, j'y aurais passé tellement de temps... T__T)

Amy Evans : Ok, si je peux te compter parmis mes futurs reviewers je veux bien m'attaquer à cette 'parallèle' ^_^ Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, la fic se terminera au chapitre 23. Depuis le temps que tu attendais... j'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de tes espérances. Encore merci pour le petit mot.

Cyngathi : mdr ^^ pas grave pour la super review, le coeur y était je l'ai bien vu :D J'espère que pour ce chapitre j'y aurais quand même droit :p

TiteSevie : Remets toi vite au boulot alors, ta fic est tellement bien ! Ce serait réellement dommage de laisser tomber comme ça (pis de me laisser tomber comme ça lol) Si tu as besoin de conseils ou de suggestions, suffit de demander ^_^ je suis pas super inventive mais parfois j'ai des éclairs (rares les éclairs mais ça arrive.... parfois) Bref, cette fois-ci, Sev' a fait un joli pas en avant sans reculer *standing ovation* :D J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, et merci pour le 'tit mot ^^

DAPH : Ce compliment me va droit au coeur, mais j'estime avoir encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour rattraper JKR ^^ Merci beaucoup (pas trop le temps pour les mails, désolée je suis obligée de répondre dans la foulée... à l'occasion, si j'y pense...)

Natacha : Hé hé ^^ On se dénonce ? Je sais qu'il y a des lecteurs anonymes qui n'ont pas le temps ni l'envie de laisser des reviews et je ne les blâme pas parce que je suis moi-même une grande étourdie ^^; Néanmoins, je ne pense pas me tromper en te disant que les auteurs de fics marchent aux reviews qu'ils reçoivent, c'est leur seul carburant si je puis dire ^^ Donc en laissant un petit message, c'est toujours une incitation à poursuivre et chaque reviews est véritable source de plaisir pour les auteurs. Merci pour le petit mot, c'est super gentil.

feemusty : Toute la matinée pour lire ma fic ? Elle est donc si longue que ça O_o ? Hé bé... Sinon pour Mary, j'avoue que mon côté fan d'Ally McBeal a tendance à ressortir quelque peu sur mon perso (et ma personnalité n'y est certainement pas pour rien dans le caractère de Mary, j'avoue). Mais c'était trop tentant, ça change un peu je trouve ^^ Pour le Arès à Noël, on peut négocier non ? ;p Bref, merci pour cette review constructive et tous ces compliments ^^

Wallen : Marrant, tu tombes toujours juste dans tes reviews :D Encore plus puissante que Trelawney : Wallen ! Merci ^^ c'est toujours plaisant de lire tes reviews ("mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore deviné sans réellement le savoir ?" lol)

Sevina Roguette : Même les licornes craquent sur Severus XD Il est tellement mignon. Non, sérieusement la licorne était sur ses gardes et je la voyais plutôt entrain d'essayer de 'sonder' Sev' pour savoir s'il avait de mauvaises intentions. Sinon pour la fic côté Sev', visiblement j'ai plus d'échos positifs que négatifs... donc... ^_^ (va falloir me supporter encore un peu *chantonne joyeusement*)

Mietek : Qui sait si Arès ne viendra pas dire bonjour à Mary dans un avenir proche ? ;) Joyeux Noël et bonne année à toi aussi ^^

*************************

**Je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël et une merveilleuse année 2004 ^__^ Merci de votre présence sur cette fic, c'est réellement formidable. **

**PS : J'peux faire ma liste de cadeau ? J'voudrais tout plein de reviews m'sieur Père Noël ^^ Et dépasser enfin les 200 reviews (et un Sevy aussi tiens... pendant qu'on y est :p). Ce serait sans nul doute mon plus beau cadeau, merci ! **

*************************


	22. Epilogue

**Bonjour tout le monde. Je sais que le retard de ce dernier chapitre en aura fait rager plus d'un et d'une, et je ne chercherais pas à donner d'explication là-dessus. Toutes mes excuses pour l'attente, simplement. Un grand merci aux personnes qui m'ont encouragées à publier ce chapitre malgré mon insatisfaction perpétuelle à son sujet (elles se reconnaîtront je pense), ainsi qu'aux reviewers qui ont eux aussi beaucoup joué. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne (petite) lecture.**

**-**

Mon récit s'achève ici, lecteurs. Je vais quand même vous révéler ce qu'il s'est déroulé durant ces cinq dernières années. Severus est toujours aussi caractériel, infect avec ses élèves, agaçant à ses heures, mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime. Je n'ai pas changé il me semble, ma maladresse ne m'a pas quittée, j'aime toujours autant fourrer mon nez là où je ne devrais pas, et taquiner Severus ce qui nous vaut parfois de jolies disputes. A proprement parler, nous sommes devenu une véritable attraction à Poudlard. J'ai toujours droit aux regards incrédules ou aux sourires amusés lorsque je suis avec lui ou lorsqu'on se croise dans les couloirs. Personnellement cela m'amuse beaucoup, ces mines choquées à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse supporter leur si terrible maître de potions au quotidien. Peut être aussi que certains sont désolés pour lui de m'avoir dans les pattes, il est vrai que je ne suis pas parfaite, loin de là même... Toujours est-il que ça ne nous touche pas plus que ça, parfois même je crois que Severus s'amuse lui aussi de la situation, par des petits détails tout à fait subtils. Je lui ai découvert je crois, un sens de l'humour qu'il ne montre que rarement. En vérité, uniquement en ma présence ce que je prend comme un cadeau tombé du ciel.

J'ai souvent revu Arès et en bonne compagnie. Un jour il s'est montré à moi lorsque je me promenais vers la cabane d'Hagrid, cinq petits louvetaux trottant joyeusement autour de lui. Je me souviens en avoir pleuré de joie. Si vous les aviez vu... c'était un spectacle adorable. J'avais l'impression de retrouver le petit louveteau en cinq exemplaires, ils étaient magnifiques. La louve blanche était restée à l'écart, scruttant chacun de mes mouvements par méfiance. Les cinq louvetaux avaient tous une particularité qui leur était propre, et je félicitais Arès d'une caresse. Il se recula et retourna se perdre dans les bois, suivit de sa petite famille, ce qui me serra le coeur. Cependant j'en étais fière, et Severus du endurer mon humeur joviale toute la soirée, pour son plus grand désarrois.

Rémus de son côté est toujours célibataire et je n'ai de cesse que de l'embêter avec ça. J'adore l'embêter et je ne m'en prive pas. Pas après ce qu'il nous a fait endurer avec Severus. Et puis c'est hilarant de voir qu'il est aussi maladroit que moi pour les histoires de coeur. Dernièrement, je lui ai présenté une collègue du ministère et cela semble être en de bons termes. Ils s'entendent plutôt bien et sa lycanthropie ne la gêne pas, connaissant elle aussi le problème puisqu'un de ses frères est touché du même mal. J'espère secrètement que ça va marcher, il mérite lui aussi de connaître le bonheur. Severus semble approuver mon idée, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il adore mettre Rémus mal à l'aise avec tout ça. Je devrais le réprimander mais j'avoue que la rougeur que prend parfois le teint de Rémus est assez jolie à regarder, et c'est toujours pareil, chacun son tour.

Charly continue de m'écrire régulièrement pour me prévenir de l'avancée de ses travaux sur les dragons. Lorsqu'il apprit que j'étais avec Severus, sa réaction frôla presque l'infarctus, ce qui fut assez comique. Au début il croyait à une blague, puis le temps aidant, il a finalement finit par se faire à cette idée et n'a de cesse de me demander si Severus me traite bien. Je crois que sa scolarité et les cours de potions l'ont définitivement traumatisé, ce qui ne fait rien pour arranger la fierté déjà encombrante de Severus.

Je n'ai jamais revu Sean Kelly, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je crois qu'il a finit par comprendre, et quelque part, malgré tout ce qu'il ait pu faire je n'arrive toujours pas à lui en vouloir. Je sais trop bien ce que c'est de perdre une famille et des gens qu'on aime. J'espère où qu'il soit qu'il retrouvera le bonheur, tant pis si Severus me traite d'idiote et que lui continue de se méfier. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à être rancunière, c'est une qualité mais aussi un défaut me répète t-il souvent.

Mon premier Noël avec Severus s'est déroulé non pas à Poudlard mais à Carib Islander. Ce fut sans nul doute les plus belles vacances dont je puisse rêver. J'étais dans un lieu que j'adorais, avec celui que j'aimais et cela sentait la guimauve et le romantisme à plein nez. J'ai retrouvé Happenstance, ce voilier qui avait en partie tout déclenché en fait, et Severus a enfin consenti à me raconter quelques bribes de son histoire. Happenstance avait été autrefois un voilier de contrebandiers, longtemps pourchassé par la flotte britanique mais jamais attrappé en raison de sa capacité à se faufiler entre les récifs et sa rapidité hors normes. Le père de Severus, mage noir de renommée n'était pourtant pas un admirateur de la technologie moldue mais lorsqu'il avait vu Happenstance pour la première fois en piteux état et passablement abimé, il avait vu en ce voilier une oeuvre d'art dont il ne s'expliquait pas l'intérêt. Toujours est-il qu'il l'avait acheté pour trois fois rien au vieux pêcheur qui l'avait gardé à quai et l'avait restauré de ses propres mains. Severus me raconta - non sans une certaine ironie qui lui était propre - qu'une tempête quelques années plus tard avait envoyé le voilier s'écraser contre un récif. Son père fut tué le soir même par une milice de Voldemort. Ironie du sort ou non, il avait pris sur lui de garder le voilier et s'était juré de ne plus y toucher, de le laisser finir sa vie dans le fameux hangard que je trouvais quelques années pus tard. Mon arrivée avait pour ainsi dire déclenché son envie de restaurer le voilier, comme s'il avait voulu une seconde vie pour oublier la première. Je comprenais au travers de ses mots qu'il avait toujours voué une admiration à son père, malgré son attirance pour le côté des ténèbres, et un amour filial qu'il cachait toujours. Cette histoire me toucha plus que je n'aurais pu le penser, car pour la première fois je sentais qu'il s'ouvrait à quelqu'un d'autre que Dumbledore, et qu'il m'accordait sa confiance.

Happenstance est maintenant comme neuf, je dois avouer que mon Severus est vraiment très habile de ses mains, et ce, quels que soient les domaines. Nous passons toujours nos vacances là-bas, c'est - je pense - notre refuge, là où tout a commencé et là que tout se terminera. Non, en fait les histoires aussi belles tendent à se répéter encore et encore, donc je ne me fais pas de soucis. Le regard tourné maintenant vers l'avenir, je marche sereinement.

FIN

-

**Bon... et bien voilà, Carib Islander est terminée, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Ca fait bizarre de conclure ce dernier chapitre par ces trois lettres "FIN" vous pouvez me croire. Merci à tous ceux qui auront suivi cette histoire, de près ou de loin, c'était une belle aventure pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais écrit de fic aussi longue. Un gros merci à tout ceux qui m'ont reviewé pendant tout ce temps, particulièrement ma Lulu (moony013) pour... tout. Son aide, son amitié, son soutien, elle a beaucoup aidé sur cette fic et c'est à elle qu'on doit beaucoup de choses**

**Encore merci pour tout. Sincèrement.**


End file.
